


Rescue Me

by SharkLanceStan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A GOOD Lawyer, Adam is DONE TM, Adam is German/Filipino mixed, Adam is the best parental figure ever, Allura doesn't take any shit, Allura is a Store Clerk, Autistic Keith (Voltron), BAMF Allura (Voltron), Bonding Moments, College student Keith, Emotions, Fever, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Glasses Keith, He's immature but lovable, Homeless AU, Homeless Lance, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hospitalization, Human Shay (Voltron), Hunay, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk owns a diner/cafe, Hurt/Comfort, I know nothing about US Medical costs I'm British lol, Keith can sometimes be flirty, Keith childhood friends with Garrison Trio not Lance, Keith is an excited boy, Keith is socially awkward, Keith pining for Lance, Kosmo is a good doggo, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Lance is gay pining, Lance is slowly recovering, Langst, M/M, Mall-Cop is Varkon lol, May be minor smut eventually, Mentioned Police Brutality, Mentioned past non-con, Modern AU, More characters to be added with future chapters, Moving relationship tags to Additional, Neurodivergent keith, Nightmares, Now with Artwork, Panic Attack, Pidge is a little shit, Please exercise caution when reading, Racism, Romelle is a nurse, Shay is Moroccan, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro is a huge doof, Shiro is an EMT, Shiro is an embarassing brother, Short-sighted Keith, Sick Lance (Voltron), Starving Lance, Suicidal Thoughts, Touch-sensitivity, Trigger Warnings, Ultra fluffy chapters, Watch me skim over the topic haha, adam is a lawyer, adashi, broganes, content warnings, dog phobia, elevator phobia, mentions of human trafficking, music as therapy, non-binary Pidge, she's a sweetheart, sibling dynamics, slowburn, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkLanceStan/pseuds/SharkLanceStan
Summary: Lance has hit hard times after becoming seperated from his family and in another part of the country, he's been homeless for a year and he's barely holding it together, almost at his breaking point. Until he meets a good Samaritan by the name of Keith who wants to help him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 117
Kudos: 209





	1. Rainstorms and Rescuers

**Author's Note:**

> This little Langsty number fell into my lap this evening and demanded like the brazen hussy it is for me to write it. So of course I had to indulge. I won't give any spoilers but this will have a happy ending so I hope you'll enjoy the ride with me.
> 
> UPDATE - Now featuring art drawn by yours truly!

The rain had been driving down with force for hours. Cold, sharp and biting. The wind howling a raucous declaration of its superiority as it whooshed down the alley, tossing old newspapers and bits of cardboard boxes into the air, whipping at the coats and inverting the umbrellas of any unfortunate passers by at the mouth of the lonely forgotten route through the rough part of town. 

Of course this was San Francisco so there were a fair few 'rough parts of town'. 

Around this particular area were a lot of strip clubs, dive bars, and other dirty seedy establishments.

Lance McClain had been trying to huddle for warmth in the doorway of one such seedy establishment, but of course the owner had taken objection to him 'deterring customers' (What customers?) and had roughly kicked him and yelled to "Beat it ya lousy bum!"

And so Lance was wandering to find more shelter. 

He was 19 years old, had lived with a large warm supportive family in Cuba not more than a year ago. He'd had everything going for him. But then he'd fucked it all up.

He'd been stupid, and arrogant. High on his own good looks and supposed charm and chased the wrong girl. She had mob connections and he'd ended up whacked over the head, tied up and thrown in the back of a trunk of a rickety old car.

He'd thought for sure then he was going to die, they were going to 'rub him out' like they did on the Gangster movies he always used to watch on tv as a kid.

But one of them had shown him mercy and helped him escape. But he already knew he couldn't go back home. He'd just get kidnapped again or bring trouble down on his family's heads and they didn't deserve it.

So here he was in 'cisco trying to fend for himself, in dirty ragged once chic jeans that he'd been wearing when he was captured and had long since lost their aesthetic look, his once pristine blue and white baseball shirt was mostly grey now and far too thin, soaking up the water and leaving his form shivering, even the hand-me-down army surplus jacket he'd had from his older brother did little to keep the elements at bay, holes at the elbows, and thinning hood failing to shield his head from the downpour that soaked his bangs heavy and dripped water down his hollow face. Lashes beaded with water that were half rain and half tears.

He had no right to feel sorry for himself of course. It was his own stupidity that had lead him here. His desperation for attention that encouraged him to make passes at women who were distinctly not interested in anything he had to offer.

He wasn't bad looking of course, or at least he hadn't been when he still had a home, he'd been the wiry energetic type, lean muscled, well proportioned shoulders and biceps, a dazzling white smile and sky blue eyes in a tanned face, sprinkled with cinnamon freckles, framed by wavy sunstreaked hair. He'd really thought he was god's gift to beauty.

Now his reflection in store windows, only made him depressed. He'd lost so much weight in the last 12 months, which was understandable when the only eating you did was scavenging in dumpsters and trashcans, he could practically feel his own ribs under the sodden fabric of his shirt and didn't want to lift it to see the abused condition of his torso. The way his stomach sank in, or the multicoloured bruises that decorated his torso where thugs had kicked him and tried to throttle him to steal the measly coins he'd earned from begging.

The eyes that stared back at him now bore dark smudges under them, were sunken and devoid of life and hope, his skin that had been flawless and well-maintained was dull and blemished from lack of care, a wispy stubbly hint of a beard starting to sparsely dot his chin.

Hunching his shoulders against the rain and cold, a pitiful defense in all honesty, he continued to trudge onwards. His original converse sneakers had been stolen a long time ago whilst he slept and now all he had to protect his feet were dirty old boots someone had thrown out, several sizes too big for his feet and with the soles starting to peel off, sluicing rainwater in against his toes that poked through the threadbare socks he wore.

Nothing for him in the future, no way to return to the past and undo his biggest mistake that had lead him down this road to ruin... if he wasn't such a coward he would have ended things long ago and just jumped off a bridge or stepped out in front of traffic... but here he was taking the slow route to death because he lacked the cojones to find a permenant solution.

For a while he'd managed to make a little bit of money by singing and dancing on street corners, but of course the cops who were MEANT to protect and serve always moved him along, naturally he was too dark skinned to be protected even if he was clearly vulnerable. Not one of them had ever helped him out of this scenario. 

Now the elements had ravaged his throat and vocal chords and he wasn't sure he could sing if he tried. Even talking came as a harsh whisper compared to his old lively voice.

He slouched towards the park. He'd probably get moved on for disrupting the Karens with his unwashed unsightly self, sending them scurrying in hysterics for the nearest police station with their little handbag dogs under their arm. But maybe he'd get lucky and find a dense enough bush or shrub to curl up under and have another shitty night of barely sleeping...

The cold was seeping into his bones by this point and he stumbled almost drunkenly down the path, freezing, numb, miserable, and tired. Oh so tired.   
If ever he'd needed a reason to doubt that there was a higher power, this last year had practically fallen over itself to provide examples. A merciful god would not have allowed him to continue so long in these miserable conditions.

He stopped to rest on a park bench, looking around evasively to make sure there was nobody nearby that would try to cause a scene due to him being out of place.

This was where the people who had homes to go back to, tended to congregate. Pushing their baby-strollers, walking their expensive dogs, or jogging with their high-end sneakers and brand-name sports wear, tinny music echoing through their Air Pods or whatever was the latest gadget of the moment.

He closed his eyes, letting his worn exhausted frame slump slightly to one side, resting up against a bin. Just let him have a moment's peace to gather his strength. Just a moment.

Nope. Barely had he closed his eyes when he heard the scuff of boots on gravel as someone approached. Not a Karen. Lacked the prissy prancing motions. A cop? He hoped not. Last thing he needed right now was being poked by the business end of a stick (or tazed if they were feeling particularly spiteful) and told to get moving. Get moving where exactly?

Exhaling he opened one eye, gathering his legs under him to spring up and move. He saw only one person approaching, through the rain on his lashes it was hard to make them out clearly but they didn't seem to be a cop. For one they had a mullet, why in this day and age?

Well it wasn't like he could really talk on style, with his ragged clothes, ragged not-quite-beard and overgrown shaggy mop of hair, his eyebrows were in desperate need of plucking and he hadn't exfoliated or shaved in so long he forgot how it felt to do those things. 

The only reason his facial hair wasn't much bushier was that he'd always been particularly crap at growing beards or moustaches. Not that he'd ever really wanted to. It seemed the most he could muster was a bit of chin fluff.

He gave Mullet the eye suspiciously. Didn't look like a jogger. They were dressed in tight-fitting black jeans that hugged toned legs, the boots in question bright cherry red Docs with heavy soles, a weird red bomber jacket, cropped in a way that seemed completely ineffectual in the current weather, barely covering a faded band t-shirt of some Emo band no doubt. He looked roughly Lance's age. Maybe a bit older. Clearly a college student judging by the backpack on his back a small red lion shaped keychain dangling from the zipper.

Fine. As long as Mullet didn't bother him, he wouldn't bother them. He lowered his gaze to the path and hunched up deliberately to try and make himself as small and nonthreatening as physically possible, still keeping his muscles tightly wound prepared to bolt if necessary.

The footsteps continued until the other was practically in front of him then stopped. Lance closed his eyes mentally thinking _'Just go on back to your home where it's nice and warm and safe. You don't want to be hanging out in the park this late at night. You'll get mugged. Trust me I know'_

Still the footsteps didn't continue, in fact they seemed to start to approach closer to the bench. His gut lurched in suddenly survival panic, preparing to run at any moment, the voice startling him as it came through the sound of rain "Hey are you okay?" the tones slightly hoarse but in a pleasant way, much less grating than the shrieking of Karens, or the nasty pig-like snickering of fat bully cops.

Opening his eyes he directed the blue orbs disparagingly at the other male with the saltiest most sarcastic look he could manage "Yep... just peachy. Just enjoying a nice free shower. Wonderful weather" he spread his arms, raising his unshaven face into the cold rain as if it were the most blissful sunshine.

Mullet looked at him in bemusement then sighed "Okay I asked for that I guess for asking a dumb question. Obviously you're not okay... what I meant was... do you need any help? And please don't direct more sarcasm at me okay? I'm.... not great at understanding social cues like that..."

Lance trained his gaze on the kid. Why exactly was he still standing there getting soaked to ask an invisible nobody like himself if he needed help or not. It wasn't like anyone actually CARED about him. Not any more. Not since he'd lost his family.

Giving the boy a grim look, all his former fake cheer evaporated he growled "And what would you do if I said I did huh? Chuck a couple of dollar bills my way. Kindly call the cops to come remove me from your sight then pat yourself on the back for a job well done. That's all I am to you people right? A piece of refuse to be picked up and thrown back in the trash where it belongs..."

He didn't mean to speak with such force or vitriol but he was wet, freezing, hungry and he'd given his last fuck a long time ago. He didn't need some prep-boy with a bag of books to throw him a pity bone.

Mullet didn't flinch, though his eyes, a weird violet hue seemed saddened by the words Lance had spat. This only made the Latinx boy curl his lip more about to launch into another tirade about this jackass daring to pity him. Fuck him. Fuck his emo clothes. And his stupid mullet hair and pretty eyes. Maybe he should just do what the muggers do and steal this guy's wallet.

Except his Mama hadn't raised a criminal. An idiot maybe, but not a criminal. "Just.... leave me alone... please" he managed, the shouting only straining his voice more.

Mullet frowned as if Lance had asked for the one thing he wasn't prepared to do "I can, but... you're clearly in bad shape, when was the last time you had a warm meal? Your clothes are falling apart... you sound like you're about to lose your voice... you're shivering..."

Lance bit his lip, frustration and shame welling at the list of things wrong and broken about him that the other was describing one by one as if they were a list of crimes... he slouched further on the bench pulling the thin hood down further over his face "Yeah yeah I'm a fuck up... tell me something I don't already know... funnily enough spending a year on the streets tends to ravage even the nicest looking bodies and faces... not that I was ever good enough..."

His breath hitched with the last words and he begged himself with all his will not to break down and cry. Don't lower yourself even further in front of this stranger. Don't do it. He'd rather someone put a gun to his head and pull the trigger, than live through that shame.

There was a slight creak and he glanced up sharply through lashes already thick with held-back tears. Mullet had moved fast whilst he was distracted and was already gingerly easing himself onto the far end of the bench, movements cautious as if facing a terrified wild animal that might lash out at any moment.

Lance hadn't the energy to do anything of the sort. Keith had been right. His strength was dwindling. He had been living on bare scraps for days, sometimes nothing at all, his stomach ached constantly with how empty it was, as if it were trying to literally digest itself, moaning at him to fill it with something, anything. 

This rainstorm and the lack of sleep had sapped him of his last reserves. He wasn't even entirely sure he could stand to run away at this point, he'd most likely fall to the ground and stay there until police or thugs came to kick his head in again.

Mullet's tone was careful but even, as if Lance's tirade hadn't swayed his determination in any way. God he hated nosy goody-two-shoes people. None the less that husky voice was soothing and he was tired so he let him speak uninterrupted.

"I do understand what it's like to be unwanted by people. I spent a good chunk of my youth in an orphanage, then tossed from foster family to foster family never really kept for long, like a stray cat that loses its novelty after a few weeks or months..."

Lance watched him curiously, trying to keep his expression neutral. By contrast he'd had a great upbringing and a family who were probably missing him terribly right now and wondering where he'd got to. And yet Mullet was clean and well-dressed and looked like he'd found stability. Lance found his curiosity piquing, not meaning to but leaning a little forward, head tilted as his filmy eyes focused on the other boy

"What changed?" he croaked, hating how wrecked his voice sounded. He really was on the verge of pneumonia if he stayed out here without shelter much longer. He shouldn't be sitting chatting idly with this emo kid, no matter how attractive they were.

Mullet stood up instead of answering "Well, I'll tell you, but first let me buy you a coffee or something. I've nothing against rain but I don't think it's going to do either of us any good in the long run, and it's much more pleasant to tell a story somewhere dry and warm, right?"

Ahh. The old bait and switch. Lance should have seen that coming. He snorted "Good luck getting any establishment to let me in through their doors... I'm not their desired clientele. Might upset the Karens you know. I'm sure they can't possible enjoy their half-fat soy latte's if someone like me is all up in their personal space" he chuckled the sound turning into a horrible rasp that rattled in his lungs.

Mullet's lips turned down as if he didn't like the words coming out of the other's mouth, shaking his head as if he could simply disagree with facts and bypass them entirely. Definitely stubborn and probably not very bright.

"I know a place. They definitely won't turn you out. I promise. Please trust me?" he held his hand out towards Lance, palm flat, earnest violet eyes boring into him.

Lance gave another wheezing laugh. Sure why not. Trust a guy he'd literally met 5 minutes ago whom he didn't even know the fucking name of. That surely wasn't going to get him killed or possibly violated. He'd been baited before by men who liked his good looks and wanted to get him in bed, the amount of times guys had tried to strong-arm him into the back of their cars for a 'bit of fun' only to throw him back onto the pavement like a empty candy wrapper when they were done. 

But those eyes. They were so earnest. Those eyes couldn't be the eyes of a liar. Could they? Was he just delirious from the rain? Either way he hadn't a choice. He needed shelter and food or he was going to black out.

"At least tell me your name Mr Do-Gooder" he croaked, fingers nervously hovering above the other's strong palm which he could now see were wrapped in fingerless gloves. Fingerless gloves of all things. Did this guy drop out of an 80s action movie complete with heartwarming scene about winning the love and trust of some inner city ghetto kids?

Mullet smiled then, the expression seeming to illuminate his face so he looked like a fucking angel, in spite of his damp slightly curling black hair and bad bad fashion sense. 

"It's Keith. Keith Kogane. And you are?"

Lance finally accepted the fingers extended to him, letting the other hoist his shaking jelly-limbed form from the bench. He pondered for a second using an alias. Was it safe to give his real name? What if this guy had Mob connections and had heard of him. What if he ended up right back where he started and was killed off for real this time? 

He could dither in uncertainty forever with a million 'what if' scenarios. Or he could take a leap of faith and believe that finally, a God he hadn't believed in was answering his prayers and sending him a lifeline at long last.

Sighing with exhaustion he raised his blue eyes to meet the other's gaze.

"Lance... Lance McClain..."

Keith smiled another of those mega-watt smiles, his grip firm on Lance's hand

"Nice to meet you Lance... lets get you something to eat and drink, okay?"


	2. Soup and Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Lance to a friend's place, but the boy is sick and needs urgent help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst for you, since I know you guys love it. This chapter starts with a slight recap from Keith's POV of the previous chapter but then goes straight to the action. There's a cliffhanger also. Sorry. Next Update after this will be Friday or Saturday because I want to spend tomorrow and Thursday updating other existing fics. Thanks for any and all feedback!

**KEITH'S POV:**

Keith had walked through this park many many times after his early evening classes. At this hour there were less people and that was exactly how he liked it.

The rain had made it a little less pleasurable than normal, but he didn't mind rain so much. It was refreshing now and then. And it kept people at bay. Perfect for thinking and processing things that had built up during the day and were niggling at the back of his mind.

He had seen 1 or 2 snobby looking joggers who stuck their nose in the air when passing him as if a mere student were beneath their attentions. Jerks. He paid them little attention, continuing his walk with no real desire to hurry up no matter how wet he was getting. Shiro would no doubt scold him later for not taking better care of himself.

When he passed the bench under the streetlight, he frowned. There was something leant up against the trashcan. He squinted through the falling rain wishing he had thought to bring his spectacles. He was a little short-sighted and wore glasses in the house, but tended not to put them on when outside because they fogged up and got in the way and basically made him feel irritated due to certain little triggers in his brain.

It looked like someone had dumped a sack of ragged dirty clothes on the bench. He moved forward a few steps tsking under his breath about messy wasteful people, then the bundle of rags moved. He stopped dead, startled a little to find that the 'sack of clothes' was a person. A very VERY thin person. He called out uncertainly "Are you alright?" thinking perhaps it was some confused elderly person who needed assistance.

The head lifted and he was horrified to find he was staring at a young man, not even 20, with gaunt hollow cheeks, sunken eyes and a skeletal look to his face, the blue eyes seemed tired and yet blazing with an icy intensity that pierced Keith and made him stand straighter in attention. 

The voice that came from the other was barely a whisper, ravaged by the poor health of the individual and the terrible conditions they'd been surviving in, but in spite of that it commanded attention and respect, it defied Keith to underestimate it.

"Yep... just peachy. Just enjoying a nice free shower. Wonderful weather" the response is bitter and cold, mocking the obliviousness of his question, laced with anger as if the other male is angry at the world 

Keith sighs he asked for that, but he really hates when people use sarcasm on him, he always struggles to understand it, and whether they're being sincere or not. He continues to try and talk down the boy on the bench

The brown-skinned face seems angry still but exhaustion is evident on the features. When he points that out however the other only seems to get upset and defensive and for a horrible moment he thinks the other male will begin to cry. Keith really doesn't know what to do when people cry in front of him, it always makes him panic.

Moving to sit on the bench he blurts out about living in an orphanage and foster homes, anything he can think of that will make the other see he's not some privileged little rich boy virtue signalling for praise. That he wants to help the other male genuinely.

His outburst seems to shut up the other though he's almost certain it's more to do with exhaustion and the fact the poor guy looks like he's about to faint from cold and hunger. 'Whats the matter with you sitting here gossiping when this guy is getting soaked, are you dense?' he berates himself mentally

He stands from the bench and offers his hand. The least he can do is offer the other a hot drink and a warm place to take shelter and he knows just where to go.

The male narrows his blue eyes suspiciously as if Keith just offered him a snake instead of a hand, he tries to look as earnest as possible, pleads with the other to trust him, and if he is a little bit sneaky by throwing the puppy dog look in there a little, it's with good intentions, alright?

Perhaps it's the exhaustion or desperation, but eventually the other relents and accepts his offer with a hoarse question "At least tell me your name Mr Do-Gooder" 

Keith responds with a sincere smile holding out his hand for the other to take "It's Keith. Keith Kogane. And you?"

He sees doubt and fear flicker in those blue eyes for a moment before the other responds "Lance. Lance McClain" and he feels the hand drop into his, so cold and thin like a frail baby bird, he's afraid to squeeze it too tightly in case he breaks it, and yet he also holds it firmly to show the other he's here to support him

"Nice to meet you Lance... lets get you something to eat and drink, okay?" he helps the other boy to his feet, seeing the way his legs tremble and that he's clearly not capable of standing under his own power

"Can you walk? Do you need me to help you?" he asks, his violet eyes concerned and earnest

Lance chuckles huskily "What are you going to do? Princess carry me?"

Keith shrugs "If need be... whatever works best for you..."

Lance mutters something under his breath that Keith doesn't quite catch but it sounds like 'Knight in shining armour' and something about 'only missing the white horse'

Keith chuckles "Sorry I left the horse back at the stables, it's just me and my arms..."

Lance seems surprised that he was heard, a faint hint of colour rising to his cheeks beneath the dirt and gaunt shadows

"I'm not sure my pride could withstand anything as showy as that, it's in bare tatters as it is..." he sighs seeming glum "I'm being difficult... it's okay really... you were nice to me, you don't have to trouble yourself this much..."

Keith shifts his backpack onto one shoulder so it dangles from both straps on one arm, then turns around and stoops "Then how about this?" he asks.

Lance looks awkward, head lowering so his thickly curled bangs almost obscure his eyes "If you don't mind having my dirty body so close to you..."

Keith looks him dead in the eye with complete seriousness "I don't mind Lance... come on, we need to get you out of this rain before you really do catch pneumonia" his voice is echoing Shiro's he knows, but he's the only model he knows for how to care for others.

He feels a slight weight on his back as Lance settles his thin body against him, he weighs far less than a boy his height should weigh, and his arms and legs feel like very thin twigs, bony as they dig into him uncomfortably. How did nobody notice the dire state of this kid before now. How could people ignore him? The world is so cruel! He feels anger building in his gut, dark brows furrowing over his brows.

"You're going to be alright now Lance. I promise" he tells him as he stands and hurries through the rain heading out of the park, sprinting as fast as he can go whilst carrying another person on his back. 

Thankfully the streets are mostly empty, everyone's either gone home or taken shelter from the rain somewhere else. He heads along the pavements, boots slapping in puddles, he can feel the cooling warmth of the boy on his back, the way he moves less and less, if he's not careful he might perish before he can do anything for him.... Not on his watch!

He reaches his destination rushing through the doors as the bell clangs a loud warning to the owner "Hunk! I need your help, I need towels urgently and anything you have to warm someone"

The young man with the round face behind the counter looks at him with wide eyes, noticing the bundle of a person on his back before moving quickly into action no questions asked, he's immediately running to the door and flipping the closed sign then grabbing anything warm he can lay hands to, the biggest towels and blankets he can get and cranks the thermostat on the wall as high as he can get it, economy be damned.

"Jesus Keith, I know you always had a thing for bringing in stray animals but this is the first stray person you've brought me...." he sighs as he helps the other slide the freezing body into one of the booths of the small cafe/diner, wrapping towels and blankets in a cocoon around the too cold too thin body "Are you sure we don't need to take him to a hospital" he frets worriedly

Keith frowns eyes flicking from Lance to the display on his phone already having his brother's number on standby to call. Shiro works as an EMT, he'll be able to help Lance if things get too dire.

The other slowly splutters back into life, thin watery coughs shaking his whole torso, tired eyelids struggling open and gazing hazily in confusion at the faces hovering worriedly over him

"Wh-where..." he murmurs in confusion looking like he's forgotten the previous encounter almost entirely, that's not good. If he's suffering memory loss he's clearly not well at all.

"Lance, it's okay. You're safe. You're amongst friends" Keith tells him trying to use as gentle tones as possible, to keep his tone calm and not let doubt and panic rise up inside him. This was definitely out of his depth.

Lance's brows furrow trying to process what Keith said, mind slowed down by the pressure of his exhaustion and the fact he was half frozen up until now, now as the heat slowly thaws his body he can feel a low-grade fever starting to burn under his brow and flaring along his cheeks.

"You're... Keith... right?" he manages eventually, grasping at that small shred of memory he can summon to his dazed mind.

Keith nods "That's right... we met in the park Lance... do you remember? I was going to help you..."

Lance pouts, looking upset "I want to go home... necesito... mi... familia..." he really is delirious the heat in his body only rising as he sits, drifting in a haze of fever, eyes clouding with confusion, tears beading on his lashes, looking so vulnerable that it wrenches at Keith's heart.

Keith bites his lip "Alright dammit... I'm making the call. Don't worry Lance, I'm going to get you help... it's going to be okay..." he gives the thin cool hand a gentle squeeze "Just hold on a little longer please..."

Hunk comes with a mug of warm soup "Here, if you can drink this, it will warm you up. I'm Hunk, I'm Keith's friend. I'd like to help you, Lance"

Lance peers at the warm face of the other male and nods slowly, trying for a small weary smile "Eres... amable... gracias..." he seems to have mentally switched back to his native spanish but thankfully Hunk knows a little living in San Francisco, he lightly pats Lance's bony shoulder "De nada, amigo" he tells him gently, rising a larger smile from the boy for finding someone who understands his native tongue.

Lance struggles to sip the soup, his arms are thin and weak and he ends up spilling most of it, but he gets a few mouthfuls down, seeming comforted by the warmth of the liquid slipping down his throat, the blend of spices and home-made rich flavours the best thing he's tasted in a long long while.

Keith gets off the phone "Alright I've called my brother, he's an EMT he'll be here shortly, I'm not sure I could get you there myself fast enough...." he clenches his gloved hands into fists in frustration feeling useless in this scenario.

Lance's brows furrow as he processes that... EMT.... that means an ambulance.... hospital.... will the police find out? And he has no money to pay medical costs. He tugs at Keith's sleeve, shaking his head "Can't.... they might.... hurt me again...." he whispers managing to use English this time as if he subconsciously knows Keith won't understand him otherwise.

Keith presses a hand over Lance's "Lance I have to, you're really sick, if I don't get you treatment you could die. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise. I'll stay with you as long as I can..." those determined violet eyes are fixed on him again and Lance can't argue. 

He nods quietly and sags back against the booth's seat, letting the heat of the cocoon of blankets and his own rising body heat allow him to drift in and out of consciousness, he's not aware of time passing but eventually there's someone else in his vicinity. A man with serious but kind grey eyes and a scar across his nose, broad face giving protective safe caring vibes that lull him the rest of the way into a sense of security. 

"Hey... Lance right? I'm Shiro... I'm going to help you now, so just take it easy" the voice sounds nice and relaxing, he nods sleepily letting his eyes slip closed, hearing his name echoing distantly across the blackness as his consciousness fades out. Keith's voice he thinks, it sounds distressed.

_"Lance.... Lance..... **Lance**!"_

He'll have to apologise to him if he makes it out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations for those who need it
> 
> Necesito mi familia = I need my family  
> Eres amable, gracias = You're kind, thank you.  
> De nada, amigo = It's nothing, friend. (basically equivalent of 'think nothing of it')


	3. Bedrest and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up in the hospital confused and emotional and Keith takes some time to help him calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have ADHD myself but my experience of Autism is just limited to friends and what I see in media so please if I do anything inaccurate don't hesitate to tell me as I want to portray this right. I'm hoping since the experience is different for each person, I can get away with keeping the details vague. I am also a British person so I know next to nothing about American hospitals and medical costs but I do know that it costs a bomb to be sick! Next chapter will be a time-skip! I will probably post it on Monday. Feel free to drop your feedback in the comments! And thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely responses so far! <3

Darkness interspersed with flashes of light. That was how consciousness gradually filtered its way back to Lance.

Little glimpses of the waking world between lapses of unconsciousness. Nothing seemed to make sense. The comfort of sleep frequently swept him away.

Sometimes he'd open his eyes and make out a silhouette of someone sitting or standing by him. He couldn't remember exactly who it was, but they felt safe. He felt like they weren't a threat to him. It was okay to rest and recover with this person watching over him.

He couldn't exactly recall all the details of what he was recovering from, just things had been really bad for a long time and now... now they seemed to be a bit better. At least he was somewhere warm and dry. That was good.

At least 6 days after he'd first been taken to hospital Lance eventually regained consciousness for more than a few seconds or minutes. His eyes cracked open slowly groggily, blinking a few times to clear the blurs. Sterile whiteness everywhere. He was in hospital?

A ventilator mask covered the lower half of his face and the beep of equipment monitored his heart-rate. His filthy ragged clothes had been stripped from him and replaced by a thin blue hospital gown. Without the concealing bagginess of garments he could see how scarily thin his limbs and torso were. 

Someone had apparently tried to clean him up at least because all the mud and grime were gone from his tan brown skin, although he lacked the depth of colour of a healthy person, his skintone instead taking on a sickly wan yellowish hue, all the myriad of bruises, cuts and scars visible on his abused flesh.

He let his eyes roam the room seeing he was in an independent room with a big window letting sunlight and fresh air filter in, to the right of his bed was a small table with a bouquet of bright yellow flowers and a selection of small cards. He lifted his arm (the one without wires and tubes in it) and reached to pick up one

**_Hope you feel better soon dude,_ **  
**_Your friend Hunk :)_ **

He picked up another

**_Don't worry about costs, it's being handled... please wake up soon..._ **  
**_K_ **

He blinked at that one. K.... Keith? He remembered vaguely meeting someone called Keith.... had they gotten him here? A flash of memory of long hair popped up to remind him and he exhaled. Everything was so confusing. It was like he had slipped out of the terrible world he'd been living in, and into another world where things were better but unfamiliar to his brain. Just who was this Keith guy anyway and why was he footing his hospital bills when they couldn't be more than strangers?

Just then he heard footsteps and the door slowly creaked open admitting a very handsome young man with clear skin and contrasting ebony hair that flowed around his shoulders like a lion's mane in a admittedly very attractive way, considering it was essentially a mullet. He remembered now! This guy had found him in the park when he was about to keel over from cold and hunger... this guy had saved his life!

Seeing he was awake the other immediately set down the armful of things he'd brought with him, pulling up a chair and remarking with a nervous but excited smile "You're awake! I was worried you were going to sleep forever!" his voice had a husky quality to it, slightly rough but in a way that was charming rather than scary.

He seemed like despite his grumpy 'emo boy' appearance he was a sweet, gentle soul, who really worried about others. What had Lance done to deserve someone this nice helping him?

He blinked a few times at him then his eyes were involuntarily filling with tears again and this time he did nothing to hold them back. Guilt and confusion and self-loathing causing him to sob and wheeze behind the mask.

The guy whom he assumed was 'Keith' seemed alarmed by the tears, leaning forward and scooping up his hand "Are you alright? Does it hurt? Do you need me to call a nurse?" he pressed urgently, dark thick brows furrowing together in concern

Lance shook his head, hiccuping softly behind the mask, trying not to let the sobs interfere with his breathing, he was just so overwhelmed with everything.

Suffering so long and then finding salvation in the most unexpected of places, and not even having to worry about finding non-existent money to pay for his treatment. He'd just gotten too lucky.

Keith's furrowed brow eased a little, just gently patting the others hand "It's okay... just... just let it out. It's safe here... you're going to be alright now..." he told him as soothingly as he could manage.

Lance noticed his hands trembled a little as if the emotions he were seeing were agitating him just as much as they were, Lance himself. Gradually he tried to reign his tears in, focusing on taking deep breaths. He still didn't know anything really about this guy but he could recognise someone who was on his level, who struggled to process the world the same way as others did. 

He let his fingers curl lightly around the hand that was holding him, noticing he still had those absurd black leather fingerless gloves on, the texture somewhat comforting in its distraction from the confusion of feelings he was going through. He absently brushed the surface, focusing his gaze on it.

Keith managed a small chuff of nervous laughter, violet eyes meeting Lance's blue ones as they rose "Yeah, I like the feel of them too when everything gets too much for me. I'm kinda on the spectrum so things like this are good coping methods for me" he explained quietly

He pulled out a small audio device "I don't normally like things around my head or face, but I'll listen to a bit of music too, it helps me to relax. Do you want to listen to something?" he offered a single black earbud. Not a high-end Air Pod or anything absurd like that. It was clear that Keith definitely HAD funds if he was able to foot expensive hospital bills like this for a non-family non-friend like Lance, but it seemed he wasn't flash with it and didn't buy brand-name things that would show off his wealth in a crass gross way like most people.

Lance considered the offer for a second. His own music taste back in Cuba had been a mix of local artists and the latest pop and dance numbers that filtered down from the states, who knew what sort of things Keith was into with his retro style of fashion and mullet hair. But he had reached out and shown only kindness to Lance in his hour of need. He'd literally be DEAD now if it weren't for Keith. He hadn't got it in him to diss him for whatever tunes he might listen to.

Accepting the bud he carefully slid it into his ear, trying not to tangle the cord with the straps of the mask still obscuring half his face.

As expected the songs were mostly rock genre, but not emo/screamo type stuff, generally very soft laidback chill tunes, the kind where you knew there was no auto-tuned lyrics and the band members played their own instruments. It was different to what Lance was used to, but he couldn't knock it.

Settling back against the pillow, hands still absently intertwined with Keith's, he closed his eyes letting the music flow through him, calming his hiccuping breaths.

He stole a glance at the boy sitting opposite, eyes closed too, nodding along with the song. If he were remotely religious he would have sworn that he'd been sent a guardian angel to watch over him, one that was a little odd, but definitely nice and kind and so very charming.

He sighed and wished to himself that this was reality and not just a beautiful dream, that he could cling to this second chance for life and not wake up back in the gutters hated and forgotten once more. 

Please. He'd never ask for anything ever again. Just let this moment be real.


	4. A Survivor's Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith recap on watching Lance recover and also Lance's feelings about his future with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so today's chapter is very feelsy because it covers Lance finally coming to terms with what happened to him and acknowledging his own right to survive and that he deserves a future. 
> 
> Shout out also to Romelle who only has a small part in this chapter but was fun to write and is a total love. Hopefully we'll see her again in the future.
> 
> For those who haven't seen yet I've added some fic art to chapter 1 so please feel free to check back. I may add more art in the future we'll see (and of course if anyone feels inspired and wants to doodle something themselves please feel free! I'm always super honoured by stuff like that. My Twitter account is @sharklancestan so feel free to drop me a little note if you do or just to say hi!)
> 
> Also side note I apologise about how messy my writing is, with inconsistent tenses and typos and other grammatical errors, I've no beta right now to check my work and as I have ADHD I tend to struggle noticing these things myself!

**KEITH'S POV**

Keith had been surprised by how pretty Lance was under all that muck and hair. Granted he was still scarily thin and frail looking, but without dirt and stubble and filthy clothing covering him up, he was actually quite handsome. 

It hurt Keith's heart to think this boy had once been someone's son, beautiful and full of life and fate had lead him down this dark and twisted path to his current predicament.

He had waited and watched over Lance until that first day he'd woken up fully. Seeing those blue eyes fill with tears had wrenched his heart out of his chest, and replaced it with a need to put a smile back on that face again, in whichever way he could. 

His original intentions for Lance had only been to help someone in need but somehow seeing this person so vulnerable and alone, having suffered so much that even the smallest act of kindness moved him to tears, had made him fall deep and hard for the other. 

Finding someone who struggled to process the world just like he did, just made him want to take the other by the hand and guide him through this life.

After that first day he visited lots, almost every day whenever he could between studies and work. He explained his situation to Lance filling him in on that story he'd never gotten to tell him at Hunk's cafe due to the severity of Lance's illness.

Keith had flitted from home to home, never fitting in, nobody understanding why he was moody and acted out, or why he couldn't handle certain things. Nobody even trying to consider he might be different for a reason. It had gotten so bad he'd run away from one foster home, and might have even ended up like Lance if it weren't for the fact he'd been knocked down by a taxi cab.

That was how he met both Shiro and Adam. Shiro had been the EMT on the scene, Adam a bystander who had called the ambulance and waited with Keith until help arrived. Keith had gotten off with a minor leg fracture and had to have a cast on his lower leg and a crutch for a while. 

Shiro had questioned him about his home and his parents and what he'd been doing running about late at night alone like that. At first Keith had buttoned up and refused to talk stubbornly, expecting to be yelled at and misunderstood.

But eventually the undemanding patient and gentle nature of Shiro had dissolved the tough wall he'd put up, and 13 year old Keith had cried and admitted he hated his current family because they didn't understand his feelings and got angry every time he made a mistake as if he were doing bad things on purpose. And he was trying so hard to be a good kid. He wanted so badly to fit in. But it seemed nothing he did was ever good enough. They looked at him and saw nothing but his flaws and tossed him to one side because of it, like a discarded toy.

Shiro had sat and talked with him after that and told him there was nothing wrong with him for being different and that everyone had their own struggles in life and it was important to be in an environment that nurtured you. He had asked for the details of the orphanage that had sent him to the foster home and contact details for his current 'parents'. 

After that he'd had a very serious phone call, and Keith had been able to hear the tones of anger in his voice even under his polite manner of speech. He had been a little scared of the outcome, but wanted to try trusting Shiro because he was the only adult who had ever even tried to understand him and not just outright dismiss him as a 'bad kid'.

Shortly after that he'd ended up being adopted by Shiro and living with him, where he'd discovered the man who had sat with him at the roadside when he was hurt was actually Shiro's fiance Adam, a smart somewhat sharp-witted but ultimately good and caring man who happened to have the career of lawyer but was a lot more fair and just than the usual stereotype, using all his quick wit and desire for justice to get the best results he could for his clients.

He'd looked into Keith's original birth parents and discovered that Keith's father actually had a fair bit of money that had been put away for Keith but that greedy relatives had hidden the fact and slung Keith in an orphanage so they could hoard it for themselves.

Keith spent a lot of time building up his case with Adam, and more time in court rooms than any 13 year old probably should. But the tiring battle was ultimately worth it. He won his case and got his inheritance and could live comfortably from now on with his new family.

Lance had been mostly quiet through the story but when Keith had finished telling him he had seemed oddly withdrawn and quiet, wearing that hollow sad expression that Keith had learned meant he was overthinking things in a negative way.

When he had prompted the other male to speak his thoughts, Lance had muttered an apology and looked distressed, his body language hunched and guilty, still too thin arms wrapped protectively around himself and rocking a little back and forth involuntarily, obviously some sort of habit to comfort himself.

Keith had had to change the subject eventually to get the other to calm down, but he was sure that Lance was dwelling on some sort of ridiculous guilt or something like that, probably thinking about how much his medical expenses were costing Keith. 

Keith had just been determined to make Lance realise he was worth every cent. So he kept things light, he didn't talk about money again and he watched as Lance slowly made his way down the path of recovery.

It took him almost 6 weeks to get off the ventilator and for his lungs to be in a good enough condition to allow movement from his hospital room. He'd been fed up as much as his shrunken abused stomach could take, and kept on fluids, and slowly gradually he started to look more like a human being than a shrunken shrivelled scarecrow.

He was still too thin obviously and his muscles were wasted and he'd need a good complement of diet and exercise if he ever hoped to get back to a normal weight and appearance, but he finally had colour back in his complexion and more life in his eyes.

He was sitting now in the TV room with some of the kids of other wards, a blanket draped around his shoulders because he still got too cold, even though the cold weather was starting to give way to spring now. He was still too frail to walk on his own so he'd been provided with a wheelchair for getting around the hospital and if he was discharged they'd probably give him crutches until his leg muscles were built up enough to support his weight.

Keith had interrupted the zoned-out gathering watching Lilo and Stitch on the TV and motioned with his head outside, hands on the handles of the chair. Lance had considered for a minute then nodded, making sure to tuck the blanket over himself properly so he could shield his body from the spring breezes.

Once outside Keith parked Lance's chair by a bed of pretty flowers, sitting on a nearby bench to face the other male "Lance, I need to talk to you, about what will happen when you get out of here..." he began

The tanned-skin boy turned to face Keith, nodding quietly as if he'd been expecting this topic. He'd recently been given a bit of TLC by one of the nurses he'd particularly bonded with, a cute blonde by the name of Romelle with a British accent, and she'd transformed his overlong curly shaggy mop of hair into a fresher shorter hairstyle that removed a lot of the weight from his head and shoulders and prevented the bangs obscuring his pretty eyes. They'd also done some skin care and shaved off that pitiful beard he'd had going. 

Looking at Lance now he seemed almost like a different person, there were still signs of the trauma and abuse he'd suffered, in the sharpness of his cheekbones and thinness of his body, a distant sad look in those blue eyes but he was definitely on the mend and the better he got the more cute and appealing he was to Keith's eyes, his brown skin bearing freckles across his nose and the tips of his ears, that small beauty mark at the corner of his mouth, the arch of his now properly shaped and styled brows, the slightly feline tilt of his eyes. 

Keith cleared his throat realising that zoning out looking at how pretty someone was didn't constitute actually talking to them and Lance was patiently waiting for him to get this over with.

"Ahem... so... obviously sooner or later they're going to find you well enough to discharge from the hospital, and if I'm correct in assuming, you don't have family you can return to around here right?"

Lance nodded slowly "No, no family here... they're all down in Cuba and..." he hesitated looking like he was struggling a little to force himself to talk about this topic "I can't.... I can't go back to them.... not right now...."

Keith wanted to ask why but could see that it upset Lance to talk about it, so he shoved the question onto a back burner for now and continued "Obviously in your current condition if you want to make a full recovery you're going to need to go somewhere that's safe and stable, where you can get the care you need. So I wanted to run some options by you..."

Lance made an 'oh' face looking surprised "Ah... I guess I just kind of assumed when I was done here I'd just go back to the street..." he remarked looking down at his hands, fidgeting slightly and picking at the nails

Keith looked shocked, dark brows crashing together "What... Lance... how can you even think that?! Did you really think I would help you then just toss you right back in the trash?" he remarked, violet eyes full of distress.

Lance looked at him solemnly, eyes showing sadness that he'd managed to upset Keith, but resolution in not taking back what he'd said "You wouldn't be the first. I've had people try to assuage their privileged guilt by reaching out to me, doing a bit and then giving up because it's too time-consuming and difficult dealing with me, and just letting me fall back again" he spoke honestly, voice sounding weary "It's just something you accept when you're neurodivergent and homeless. Nobody wants to be bothered with you...."

His hand moved to give Keith's a reassuring pat "It's okay if you do. I won't blame you. You saved my life. I probably would have died back there. And I look a little less scummy now so maybe I'll get lucky and find work or something... oh wait... that's right I forgot I don't have a work visa or a green card...." he slumped again seeming depressed

Keith still deeply shocked by the words coming from the other's mouth, reached a trembling hand to grip Lance's firmly "No. No. That is NOT going to happen Lance. I am sorry if evil people have given you false hope in the past but that is not going to happen with me. I promise you. I'm not going to leave you alone, alright? I'll shield you from all the shit that wants to hurt you. Lance... look at me. I need you to understand this!"

Lance's blue eyes jerked up to stare into Keith's, startled by the intensity of the other's words, the sheer ferocity and anger. He'd never met anyone so passionate about what they do. He'd never met anyone like Keith period.

Very slowly he nodded, struggling to find his voice to reply, so shell-shocked by Keith's insistence to not leave him alone. Had he FINALLY found someone who actually truly cared about him?

"I.... alright... alright I guess... I believe you..." he managed sounding shakily, before finding his own resolve "But even if you help me I'm not going to let you make me some charity case okay? I want to earn this second chance. I want to work for it. Tell me what I can do to help this myself. Please. I need to find the strength to fight the battle myself too. Don't be my shield, be my sword, okay?"

Keith's terrifying intense expression melted into relief, nodding as he clasped Lance's hand, realising how long he'd been holding it and breaking the hold, blushing as he averted his gaze "Okay, but don't overwork yourself okay? Your recovery is still important. And it's fine to be weak and vulnerable sometimes"

Lance managed a small lopsided smile, the first real one he'd given in over a year, a flash of life and strength in the depths of his blue eyes "Alright, deal. But you best believe as soon as I'm physically strong enough I'll show you just how much fight there is in a McClain. Don't underestimate us" 

Keith grinned back, chuckling softly "I'll look forward to seeing that Lance" he gave the boy in the chair's shoulder a squeeze "Alright, so the first thing is I'll have to introduce you to Adam, he can help with your visa and green card" he continued rambling for some minutes planning things, clearly excited by the prospect of working together with the other boy to give him a new life.

At the end of the conversation things had been more or less worked out. Keith wanted Lance to stay with him at first but Lance had gently advised against it, saying it was important they had their own space to start off with, because they both had a lot of demands in their lives and living together too quickly could lead to clashes and frustrations over different needs. Keith reluctantly agreed to that. 

The alternative was Lance staying with Hunk in his apartment above the diner, which the Cuban seemed much more willing to do. Especially as that meant when he was feeling up to it he could potentially get a job and earn his keep working in the diner alongside Hunk.

By the time Keith had returned Lance indoors to get his medication, dinner and a bit of rest, the other boy's mind was humming with hopes and plans for the future where before there'd been a barren waste of nothingness. 

His heart felt fuller and happier too and when Romelle dropped off his meal and meds she commented on the change in his demeanour, her chirpy British tones remarking "Ooh, what happened to you? You're all light and bubbly!" 

Lance managed a small chuckle, his voice still slightly rougher than it had been once upon a time "Do you like fairytales Romelle?" he asked her, the girl nodded brightly "Oh yes! They're my favourite! Beautiful princesses, ferocious dragons, amazing castles!" she clasped her hands, pigtails bouncing as she showed her glee with the topic

Lance nodded "Well you remember how a lot of them end with the knight in shining armour showing up to rescue the person in distress and give them a new life and a happily ever after?" he continued

Romelle tilted her head "Ooh you don't mean...."

Lance's grin widened "Yep... I might have found mine. But I'm not telling him yet. I don't want it to go to his head" he hesitated before giving a slightly more shy look "And I want to make sure I'm worthy of being rescued first too..."

Romelle's expression softened, her hand coming to lightly pat his brown hair with a gentle motion "Don't you worry, duckie, you're plenty worthy for any person!"

Lance's blue eyes regarded her seriously "I really hope so Romelle... I really hope so..." 


	5. Sibling Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is discharged from the hospital and officially meets Adam and Shiro as well as Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter ended up a lot longer than previous ones because I wanted to cover the whole hospital scene and saying goodbye to Romelle as well as Adashi and Hunk's diner. 
> 
> As you may have noticed in the tags I headcanon Adam as mixed German/Filipino so that's why I gave him the surname Weiss (also it means White so it matches with 'Shiro'). 
> 
> I also headcanon the broganes as being the type of siblings that constantly mess with each other and can be total dicks to each other quite frequently. It doesn't mean they don't love the hell out of each other, they just like to play around. Poor Adam has to put up with a lot from them! 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be on Saturday since I want to fit in other updates. Enjoy!

By the time Lance was allowed to be discharged from the hospital, enough time had passed that he was able to get away with only using one crutch to walk. And it was about time because even Keith's inheritance was hurting a little from the high medical costs.

Lance had tried apologising but the other boy would hear nothing of it and had sent him off to shower and get ready to leave, saying that they'd be picked up by Adam in his car and go to the diner.

Lance leaned his still skinny frame against the tiled wall of the shower, trying to focus on staying calm and not letting his anxiety about leaving the hospital for the first time in months and going back into the real world cause him to spiral into a panic. 

It wasn't easy, his hands were trembling and he dropped the shampoo bottle Romelle had brought him several times, stooping to pick it up and scolding himself "Come on Lance, you survived so much worse than this, don't be a pussy"

It was hard though not to think of all the ways things could go wrong. What if he ended up annoying his new housemate and they asked him to leave? No... he didn't remember much about Hunk but he remembered a warm earnest person who wouldn't do something like that. What if they couldn't get him a green card or work visa and he got deported? He'd seen so many scary things on the news lately about ICE's activities on non-legal citizens...

He shook his head fiercely. He'd survived once. He'd do it again. Somehow. And he wasn't alone now. He had Keith and all of Keith's friends and family. No use expecting suffering before it actually happened.

Finishing up in the shower he gingerly eased himself out struggling to wrap a towel around his waist whilst using a crutch. Romelle popped her head around the door chirpy as always "Are you decent?" she trilled, her mannerisms reminding Lance a little of a cute little budgie with a yellow head, especially as she had the same habit of puffing up with pride when she did something good. He felt very soft around her, she was such a nice girl.

Joking with his usual self-depreciative humour he remarked "I doubt I'm decent, but I am covered if that's what you mean"

Romelle huffed a little "Don't say that, you're a good boy alright?" as she gathered another towel helping dry his hair

Lance was quiet for some minutes letting her bustle around him before speaking. "I'm going to miss you I think Romelle. You've been so kind with me. It's felt like being back with my sisters again... I.... I really miss them..." he sighed, looking down at his hands, shoulders hunched with sadness as he remembered his lost family members

Romelle stooped to his level, waiting until she had his eye contact before speaking "I don't know much about your family sweetie, but I do know they're probably waiting for you, and you'll get to see them again soon I'm sure of it. I had a younger brother, his name was Bandor he was quite a bit like you, but he got involved with bad people and I lost him to drug overdose. It's still very painful for me, but it's strengthened my will to do my best to help other people like him from losing their way like he did"

Lance's blue eyes darted up to look at her, he hadn't heard this story before, hadn't realised she'd been suffering pain too, and managing to be so bright and chirpy in spite of it. He straightened up nodding "Thank you for sharing that with me Romelle, I'm sorry you lost him, I'll try to keep on surviving and hold onto hope for my family"

Romelle gave his shoulder a pat and nodded "Good. That's what I want to see. Now lets get you back to your young man so we can see you safely out of this place and onto the next step of your journey"

Lance grinned unable to resist teasing her "That eager to see me gone?" he chuckled, earning himself a light smack on the arm "Oh! You incorrigible tease! Don't say that. Of course I'm not!" she scolded him, only causing him to laugh more

And awkward knock at the door interrupted them. He heard Keith's voice remark nervously "Uhm Lance... sorry to interrupt... I brought a change of clothes for you... they're mine... I hope they'll be okay..."

Romelle giggled before replying "He'll be right out honey!". Lance imagined the expression Keith was making behind the door and what he must be thinking was going on in here so he replied "Thanks Keith, I'll grab them in a second if you just leave them outside. Don't worry I'm fine"

He heard a single grunt of acknowledgement and then footsteps going away. Romelle fetched the clothes "Now can you dress yourself or do you want help?" she asked. Lance shook his head "I'll be fine Romelle. You wait outside please. Don't want anyone else thinking we're up to no good in here" he shot her a wry look

Romelle snorted "As if! You're a handsome young lad, but I have a girlfriend thank you so very much!" but she went and fetched the clothes then let herself out of the bathroom to wait for him.

Lance gathered the bundle of clothes, they were soft and warm and looked very comfortable. The sweatpants were just the tiniest bit short in the leg but overall they fit quite well, albeit being rather baggy because Lance was just so very slender right now. 

The sweater was probably his favourite part of the ensemble. It was a very soft red chenille wool and came just a bit over his hands, the neckline rather wide because he was skinny so it slipped down a little on one shoulder but still super comfortable. 

There was even a very cute pair of socks with hippos on them. He hadn't factored Mr Emo Keith being a hippo socks type of person but here they were. He slid them on with a pair of slightly scuffed Vans and checked out his reflection. Not too bad considering the mess he'd been before. Far from his original stylish self but he had consigned that Lance to being lost in time where his idiotic self belonged. He wouldn't go back to being that vacuous fool who had landed himself in this nightmare scenario in the first place!

Once he was dressed and had finished up rubbing the remaining dampness from his tousled curly hair he stepped out. Romelle gave his new look the once over and whistled appreciatively "Very nice Lance. You look so much happier and healthier" she told him.

Lance smiled "Yeah I really got lucky, Keith's a great guy" he scratched his cheek with one finger awkwardly, a small flush rising to the tanned skin there. Romelle smiled and linked her arm with his "Then lets waste no time getting you two back together!" she remarked and helped him back to his room.

Keith was sitting in the chair by the bed pretending to read a book and fumbled when Lance came in, sitting straight and rigid in a way that made Romelle titter behind them, he was flush-faced like Lance "Oh... my clothes look good on you..." he blurted then seemed to realise that sounded really weird "I mean um...." 

Lance settled on the bed and waved Romelle away, the nurse exiting the room to give them some peace "It's fine. They do look good... um... thanks for lending me them. I haven't anything else to wear so.... uh... I appreciate it" he looked coyly at the face of the other male, he lifted a long leg to wave a sock-clad foot in the air "I especially like these, they're super cute"

Keith turned the most interesting shade of scarlet and covered his face with both hands groaning "Gods, I told Shiro to put REGULAR socks in the pile. I swear he does stuff like this just to troll me!"

Lance sniggered "Ah sibling dynamics. I remember those. Marco and Luis my brothers were always absolute asses to me too. But I mean it. These are cute. And you're not any less manly for owning cute animal socks okay?" he schooled his features into as sincere an expression as he could manage

Keith still blushing peered through his fingers at him "You're lying... but thanks, it's a nice lie and makes me feel better. Anyway we should probably get going. Adam is probably waiting for us outside" he rose from his seat and moved to help Lance back up again. 

When they exited Lance took a few minutes to say goodbye to Romelle and the rest of the staff, thanking them all and insisting that whenever Romelle had a day off she should drop by the diner and visit him. She promised to do so and maybe bring her girlfriend.

Then they headed out to the parking lot. The car waiting for them was a lot more slick and stylish than even Lance had been expecting. It seemed to be some hybrid of Japanese style and looks with German engineering. It was definitely impressive to say the least, and Lance had never really been much of a car person.

The man behind the wheel was equally elegant, with deep tan skin like Lance and sandy coloured hair, seeming as if he may also have some European blood mixed in, like his car, evident by the sharp angles of his cheekbones, straight nose and aforementioned lighter hair colour. He wore small glasses and looked more like a librarian to Lance than a lawyer.

Keith smiled as he greeted the man "Hey Adam" before turning to Lance "Lance this is Adam Weiss, he's sorta a foster parent to me, but since Shiro's like my brother, we kinda see each other as brothers too" 

Lance snapped to attention trying to stop staring, not wanting to be rude and inclined his head politely to the other male "Hey... th-thanks for helping me..."

Adam inclined his head in return in a reserved polite way, clearly more private with his emotions than Keith but he seemed nice nonetheless "It's good to finally meet you Lance. Keith's spoken to me a lot about your various problems, I hope we can get to the bottom of them and find you some stability" his voice was even and sounded calm in a way that instantly made Lance feel relaxed. There was something oddly cat-like about this person.

Keith aided Lance to get in the back seat, slipping in the front too. But instead of driving away immediately Adam seemed to keep waiting and Lance looked to Keith in confusion opening his mouth about to ask what they were waiting for

Suddenly a large figure loomed towards the car, the quickness of their appearance startling Lance into jumping a little bit and clutching the door handle. A big angular face peered in through the window, square jawed in a handsome way though he looked rumpled and tired and had slight shadows under his eyes. Lance remembered that face. It was a nice face. He'd seen it before.... where? Oh that's right... at the diner...

"You're late Takashi..." Adam spoke primly from the front seat, rolling his eyes at the other man as he grinned cheerily at the boys in the back. The man slipped into the front seat next to Adam with a sigh of relief "Sorry, just got off shift and Iverson wanted a word with me about future shifts..." he commented, before twisting in his seat to give Lance a cheery wave 

"Hey! You must be Lance. You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you. I'm Keith's brother Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro if you want. It's really great to be properly meeting you" a big meaty hand came through the gap in the seats to pump Lance's hand with too much enthusiasm. If Adam had seemed like a cat then this guy was definitely a big energetic dog, he could practically imagine husky ears and a wagging tail on that oddly white streaked black hair.

Keith frowned leaning forward to direct a chopping motion with his hand on Shiro's wrist "Alright don't yank his arm off, he's still healing you dummy" he commented, rolling his violet eyes. Shiro let go rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry. Sometimes forget my own strength"

Adam snorted "Sometimes? Try always. You're always breaking things you oaf" but he said it with fondness as if no matter how much the other man exasperated him he was full of tender feelings towards him. Lance watched them share a soft look and instantly felt at ease around the pair knowing any people that showed that much love around each other were surely people that would be kind and trustworthy with others.

Once they got driving, the car was immediately energetic. Shiro insisted on putting the radio on and then Keith and he started arguing about what station to listen to and Adam eventually told them both if they didn't hush and pick one then he would put the worst most stuffy station on and FORCE them to listen to it. Clearly Adam was the leader of the family because both brothers immediately shut up and quit bickering. Lance found his respect for the man growing by the minute!

When they pulled up outside the diner and Keith helped Lance out of the car, he looked up at the place that was going to be his new home, feeling a churning nervousness in his gut, but a bubbling excitement also. He had a home. He finally had a roof over his head. After a year of sleeping under newspapers or cardboard boxes or worse, he finally had a real place to stay. 

Keith squeezed his hand reassuringly looking to him gently "You're going to be fine here Lance... Hunk's a really great guy, he'll take the best care of you, and I'll be only a phonecall away if you need me at any time. Hunk knows my number and I'm sure he'll be only to happy to let you use the diner's phone until I can get you sorted with a proper cellphone"

Lance frowned making a mental note to have another chat with Keith later about just buying him things. He didn't like being in debt to others. He wanted to earn his own shit. He felt so powerless when he was dependant on others. For now though he didn't want to upset the good mood everyone was in, so he put it to one side as a topic to bring up at another point.

As they entered the diner, the familiar round cheerful face that Lance had remembered from his original brief visit before, greeted them with a huge smile "Heeeey! Lance buddy, it's great to see you! You look like you're doing so much better" he put down whatever he'd been doing behind the counter and bustled round to greet the others, immediately enveloping Lance's skinny frame in a hug. 

Lance blinked in surprise, but didn't fight the unexpected embrace mentally putting a note in his mind that Hunk was a hugger, so he wouldn't be caught off guard in future.

Lance nodded managing a somewhat shy smile for Hunk "Hi... thanks so much for everything before... and letting me stay here... it means so much" he remarked meaning every word, his blue eyes reflecting so much gratitude. Hunk made a motion of waving it off "Think nothing of it dude, I wish I could have done more. I'm sorry it took you being in that bad of a condition for it to come to our attention. I'm here to help you okay? We all are. You can ask for anything and we'll do all we can to help out"

Lance's smile brightened, already feeling like he was going to love living with Hunk, he was such a warm easy-going and companionable sort of person. 

Hunk led them all to a booth table and got them all settled "Okay, everything today is on the house, eat up then I'll show you to your room" he told Lance.

Lance feeling like he was in the centre of a warm embrace with Keith sitting beside him and Adam and Shiro opposite and Hunk hovering like a mother hen nodded, he hadn't eaten anything except the recent hospital food for a long time, and the prospect of real food had him almost salivating.

Hunk took their orders, Shiro wanted coffee and something really sugary, because he was sleep deprived. Adam scolded him lightly about eating proper food and not junk but the larger man simply laughed and said "I'll eat something better after I've slept. I'm saving myself for your cooking, babe" before flashing Hunk a look "Not that I don't appreciate your food either Hunk, I'm really spoiled knowing two great chefs" he grinned, Hunk seeming not remotely offended and grinning back "Well I can't compete with Adam he does know some amazing European dishes"

Adam fidgeted with his glasses, clearly flustered by Shiro and Hunk tag-teaming him with compliments "Alright fine, since this is a special occasion you can eat sweets. But you'd better clean your plate tonight Takashi or else..." 

Shiro mock-saluted him "Yes sir!" and grinned at Hunk "Okay in that case I'll take a stack of pancakes with syrup. You know how to make them really fluffy!"

Keith rolled his eyes explaining to Lance "He's been obsessed with big fluffy pancakes since he saw they were popular in Japan and he keeps trying to get them over here in the states but nobody else seems to know how to do them properly. Only Hunk has got it down to an art"

Adam ordered coffee too and something that Lance didn't know how to pronounce but seemed really fancy.

Keith he was expecting to order coffee also given his edgy black garb and emo style but instead he surprised him ordering a strawberry milkshake and some fries.  
At Lance's surprised look Keith smirked "You were expecting me to order something edgy weren't you? I just really like strawberries. They're my favourite. And Hunk makes the thickest shakes with real ice-cream. You should totally try one some time..."

Lance nodded, only able to imagine how good the food here must be. He still vaguely remembered the aroma and taste of the soup he'd had, and that had been when he'd been on the brink of dying. Hunk's cooking had to be great if it had wedged itself in his memory even in a traumatic event like that.

"And what do you want Lance?" Hunk asked, having scribbled the others orders on his pad. Lance hesitated. He hadn't been able to choose food in so long, he just didn't know, and the longer the pause went the more awkward and embarrassed he felt about being the odd one out. The weirdo with an abnormal relationship with food. 

Keith patted his shoulder gently "It's okay Lance, take your time, this is your first proper meal so I understand it's hard. Maybe Hunk could recommend something?" he glanced up to the other as if asking him to help put Lance at ease.

Hunk smiled "You probably want to start out with something easy to digest since you're only just getting back into eating. Maybe a soup or a stew, or something that goes down easily. Even a milkshake like Keith would probably be good"

Lance nodded "Yeah I guess maybe just a milkshake for now. It sounds really good. I want to try the things Keith likes..." he averted his gaze to the table flushing darkly and thinking to himself that he couldn't possibly have sounded more like a clingy dork but Keith was really important to him right now. He was the first person who had reached out to him. He wanted to stay close to the other boy.

Hunk nodded and scribbled it down "Okay that's two strawberry milkshakes then, or perhaps I should just make a big one with two straws..." he rubbed his chin in thought whilst both Keith and Lance started spluttering together in joint embarrassment red faced, whilst Shiro belly-laughed at them and even Adam smirked a little at the cuteness of their reaction

"Hunk!" Keith protested giving him a plaintive glare, and the other male's face split into an impish grin "Sorry... couldn't resist teasing you a little" he snickered, winking at them both which made Lance groan and bury his red face in his hands, Keith mimicking him.

When the food arrived Lance had to admit that Shiro's pancakes looked fantastic. So thick and fluffy with a big knob of butter and oozing syrup trickling over each slab of fried batter. Apparently the secret was steaming them first and then frying them so they expanded thicker. He would have to try those later when he had more of an appetite.

Adam's looked tasty too and very cultured, the man eating with refined motions and little bites compared to Shiro's hearty appetite and big forkfuls. They really were just like a dog and cat!

Keith picked up a fry and dunked it in his shake, earning a scandalised look from Lance and a "Oh my god what are you doing?". Keith shrugged "It tastes better this way" and popped the pink goop clad fry in his mouth chewing and swallowing and then grinning at him. He offered a fry to Lance "Try it before you knock it..."

Adam rolled his eyes "Animals.... I'm surrounded by animals" he remarked glancing from Shiro devouring his pancakes to Keith with very feline judging eyes. To Lance he said "Don't let these two put you off your food, you get used to their shenanigans eventually. And they're well meaning enough"

Lance hesitated looking from Adam to Keith's fry. He wasn't really one to judge others based on their personal preferences. Well okay he HAD been the type to do that. But Keith with his mullet, fingerless gloves and bad 80s fashion had proven over and over that looks could be deceiving and that he deserved the benefit of the doubt. 

He reached out almost shyly to accept the fry being offered to him before nervously poking the top of his frothy shake with it as if adding an explosive chemical to a volatile solution in a laboratory. He felt he ought to be wearing goggles and a white coat to do this.

He pulled out the fry watching the pink substance trickle down the length of potato in an almost obscene fashion. _Do it. Eat it. Come on_. He shoved it quickly in his mouth before he could change his mind.

The immediate reaction was evident on his features, blue eyes widening in surprise. The rich creamy sweetness of the shake mixing with the saltiness of the fry was unexpectedly good a combination, it just made both components flavour enhanced in a good way. The satisfying crunch of the fry with the soft creamy shake "Oh my god..." he mumbled

"See?!" Keith remarked triumphantly, turning to give Adam a smug look "I told you it's better, you don't have to listen to Mr Snooty over here"

Whilst he was distracted Shiro's hand snaked out and stole a handful of fries off his plate, dipping them in pancake syrup and tossing them in his mouth. 

"Shiro, you dick!" Keith snapped, grabbing his fork and attempting to stab his brother's hand with it, Shiro evaded the aggressive motions laughing "That's what you get for insulting my beau"

Adam facepalmed "Could you both be just a little more embarrassing please? This is why I won't eat out in fancy restaurants with you Takashi... and Keith stop doing that, you're scaring Lance"

Lance who had sat way back when the stabbing started and had grabbed his shake to save it from being spilled, just sucked anxiously on the straw watching the display "Are they always like this?" he asked Adam, the older man sighing and running slim brown fingers through his bangs 

"You don't know the half of it. Welcome to the family, these two will no doubt drive you mad, but they're both loving good people" he said wearily but earnestly, glancing at Shiro who was now sucking his fingers because Keith had managed to whap him with the side of the fork, his expression exasperated but endlessly soft and tender showing he was really genuinely in love with the other man.

Lance looked to Keith, wondering if he would ever be as lucky to have the same sort of relationship. He was already falling too deeply for the boy who had picked him up from the streets when he was at his lowest ebb. 

He felt like somehow the suffering had been worth it, because he'd got to meet Keith. But he still wasn't ready yet to speak openly about his feelings. He wasn't sure Keith felt the same way. Still he was hoping. Hoping that things would continue down this path without further sadness. Was that too much to hope for? Was he being greedy? Gods, he hoped not.


	6. Night-time Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a nightmare and Hunk comforts him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny chapter today because I gotta focus on content for upcoming Julance next month. This one is just some platonic Hunk/Lance bonding and being soft boys together because I want to show their relationship as housemates and friends. I will update again as soon as possible but updates might be more slow during July because of aforementioned Julance stuff.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Panic attacks

Lance would have liked to have slipped easily into the new lifestyle handed to him without further troubles. He really would. But things were not that easy. Especially not dealing with trauma.

Hunk was the best housemate he could have asked for. He was kind and attentive and all smiles and gentle warm voice, he asked him if he needed anything and made sure he took his medication when his ADHD made him forget.

Lance really wanted to be a good guest who wouldn't cause anyone trouble. And yet. He woke up on the second night there, shaking like a leaf and having a panic attack. Because of dreams.

It was always the same dream. He'd been having it ever since he'd ended up in San Francisco. Fitful sleep on the street had yielded the dream as had nights in the hospital and now his ghosts were haunting him here too.

The details changed a little from location to location. But the theme was always the same. The mob were hunting him. They found him again no matter where he tried to hide. They hurt the people around him and they told him they'd killed his family and it was all his fault. Because he'd not disappeared like he was meant to. Because he'd not shrivelled up into nothingness. Because he was trying to survive.

His cries had alerted a sleepy Hunk who stumbled into the bedroom rubbing his eyes, bandana tied loosely at his wrist instead of around his forehead as it was during daylight hours 

"Lance? What's up bud?" he asked, approaching the hunched form of the other, having tumbled out of bed and huddling in a corner rocking back and forth with fear, arms wrapped around himself, blue eyes wide with terror, breath coming in ragged pants of anxiety, tears spilling down his brown cheeks.

The slender boy glanced to him, shaking his head. He couldn't talk about it. Couldn't tell anyone. If he did they were in danger too. He couldn't share this burden with anyone!

Hunk seemed to get that Lance wasn't willing to give details and sighed, reaching to rub his back soothingly "Hey... it's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You had a bad dream right?"

Lance nodded as best as he could still shaking so hard that his teeth were chattering. Hunk gave him a sympathetic look, continuing to make the circular rubbing motions to calm him. After a few moments of awkward silence he surprised Lance by humming a few bars of 'The Bear Necessities' from the Jungle Book movie. It was a strange thing but somehow it seemed to work to distract Lance, focusing on the song instead of his fear.

His breathing slowed from the rapid gulps to a rhythm matching the relaxing tune, the rocking back and forth stopped and he ceased shaking, jaw that had been clenched tight relaxing as he sighed

Hunk finished up the song and turned to him "Feeling a bit better now?" he asked. Lance nodded "How did you...?" , "My little sister, she used to get nightmares and singing Disney songs used to calm her down and get her to relax" Hunk replied with an easy-going smile and a shrug "I figured it was worth a try". He seemed like he was a great big brother to his siblings and Lance already felt his anxiety fading away.

"Thank you" he told the friendly brown-eyed boy with a genuine if somewhat weary smile, looking earnestly grateful. "Hey think nothing of it. What works works. I'm here if you need me, okay?" Hunk replied pushing himself upright and reaching down a hand to help Lance up too, fetching his crutch so he could stand unaided 

"You fancy getting a little after hours snack?" he tilted his head, nodding in the direction of the stairs. Normally Lance would have refused, he didn't usually have much of an appetite between meals, but he was meant to be eating a little more to help regain his weight and the adrenaline he'd spent just now being scared and bolting from the bed had left him craving a pick-me up. He nodded "Yeah I guess I could manage something..."

After being guided downstairs slowly and carefully they sat in the kitchen part of the diner, the restaurant dark and closed. Hunk made some hot cocoa and heated up some banana bread he'd made earlier, offering the steaming warm slice to the brunette perched on a low chair that Hunk had towed through from the restaurant.

Lance had his knees pulled up to his chest, for comfort and security accepting the mug which was shaped like Winnie the Pooh's head and sipping the chocolatey beverage with a sigh of warmth and comfort. He nibbled the bread, fingers picking off small pieces to digest a bit at a time.

Hunk leaned against the kitchen counter "It's probably gonna take you a while to settle into the new routine Lance, but you're safe here okay? You don't have to worry because we're all going to look out for you. I don't know exactly what happened to you in your past and I expect it was really terrible, but that life is over for you now. You have a new beginning and new friends. We're here for you, whatever you need" he told him earnestly

Lance nodded, feeling so relieved to have someone like Hunk there who understood and didn't press him when he was feeling vulnerable "How about we don't tell Keith about this?" he asked awkwardly "I don't want him to worry any more about me than he already does"

Hunk nodded "Seems fair. I won't tell him unless you feel ready. Or unless it gets to a level that it's a real concern" he promised taking a hearty bite of his own piece of bread, and licking the crumbs from his fingers in a manner that reminded Lance of a contented house-cat.

"Speaking of Keith, as mutual friend I'm obligated to spill all of his shameful secrets to you..." he smirked with an eyebrow waggle, Lance snorting mid bite and spraying crumbs everywhere "Oh my god... tell me..."

"Well we've known each other since we were both kids near enough. Adam and Shiro adopted him when he was 13 and I met him through a mutual friend of ours Pidge..."

Lance blinked, interrupting to ask "What sort of a name is Pidge?" brows furrowing together

Hunk waved it off "They're non-binary and they picked it for themself. It is strange but I've never really had room to talk given that I go by 'Hunk'. Anyway we used to hang out and play video-games at Pidge's house a lot and sometimes get up to shenanigans and pranks around the neighbourhood" his expression was nostalgic and Lance felt a yearning wish that he'd been part of this group as a kid. 

He'd had a good childhood and played a lot with his siblings but due to his ADHD and being a little 'weird' and 'different' compared to the other kids, he'd struggled to make friends, as generally people found him annoying or too hyper, or were freaked out when he spiralled and had panic attacks.

He listened to Hunk tell all the tales of things they'd gotten up to as kids, how much trouble they'd been in and lots of cute stories of young Keith that had Lance sitting up attentively cocoa and food forgotten, a slight pink flush to his cheeks thinking about the absurdly handsome (for someone who had a mullet) boy

Hunk evidently noticed Lance's reaction and smiled secretly to himself, but had the grace not to comment on it, not wanting to pressure the other boy to confront his feelings yet if he wasn't ready to do so.

Eventually Lance started yawning and looking sleepy so Hunk moved to help him up the stairs and back to his bedroom "Rest well buddy, if you need anything at all I'm just down the hall, okay?" 

Lance nodded, rubbing at his eyes, drowsy to the point he was half asleep already but managing a soft grateful look for the other guy "Thanks a lot Hunk, you're a really great friend"

Hunk patted Lance's back once more "Anytime Lance. It's what I'm here for. I want to help you get back on your feet"

Lance nodded "I will. And then I'm going to help out. You'll see. I won't just freeload here" he remarked with determination flashing in his blue eyes

Hunk gave him a thumbs up "I believe in you Lance. Goodnight Buddy" and then he was lumbering back down the hallway to his own room, stifling yawns of his own. Lance appreciated he'd gotten up just for him and stayed awake until he was sure he was calmed down. Hunk really was a great guy, the sort of friend Lance had always wanted.

He lay in bed for a good while after that, tired but too buzzed about thoughts of getting well again and all the things he could do to pay back the people who had been so kind to him, when he finally did drift off, it was with a happy smile on his thin features, and a feeling of peace suffusing his tired body.


	7. Adventures in Retail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith attempt to shop for clothes for Lance. Things don't exactly go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st July you know what that means? HAPPY JULANCE EVERYONE! I will be updating Rescue Me as often as I possibly can whilst doing Julance prompts on my Twitter account (@sharklancestan if you want to give me a follow!) but if I'm a little slow whilst I juggle things I hope you will all understand. 
> 
> Today's chapter features a very old corny cheesy 70s song that I just happen to like and think lyrically suits Lance and this fic. You can find it here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FscIgtDJFXg>
> 
> Also yes Allura makes an appearance here, she will pop up again later don't worry.
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter: Panic attacks.

Lance true to his word was adamant about being useful to Hunk as soon as he was physically capable. He wasn't even off the crutches yet when he'd found his way into the diner's kitchen and insisted on washing dishes and helping with carrying anything that wasn't too heavy (he'd tried the heavy stuff but Hunk had nearly had a heart attack and scolded him sternly like a worried mother and he'd not had the heart to push the issue)

He was sat now on a stool Hunk had borrowed from the counter, polishing cutlery ready for use in the restaurant. Hunk was out front dealing with the customers and Lance just had the radio for company. He'd tried to find a modern station but the little old fashioned thing couldn't seem to handle it, and Hunk seemed to prefer oldies stations so he was chilling listening to the sort of tunes his Mama and Papa used to like.

He'd mostly zoned out with the monotony of the routine, pick up cutlery, dip it in sanitising fluid, rub it clean and dry, move onto the next. A particular tune came on the radio and he perked up. He knew this one. His Papa used to play it a lot in the car when he'd take a young child Lance out for day trips or to visit relatives. 

He remembered the way his fingers would drum on the steering wheel, the way his baritone voice much deeper than the singer's lighter tones would rumble out the lyrics. The warm feeling it left in Lance's heart. It was a good memory. A memory of a time long gone.

Without meaning to he began singing along himself as he worked, his voice was still not it's former glory, slightly lower and huskier than it used to be, but still sweet enough to do the song justice, moving his head to the tune. It was a good upbeat song and he understood wholly why Hunk listened to this sort of thing. It seemed to fit his persona perfectly. 

Lance had always listened to stuff with a good beat or a peppy tune, and whilst his tastes wandered more towards the side of dance or pop music he could appreciate a good song when he heard one. Besides singing a song his Papa had loved felt like in some way he was connecting with him even across all of the distance they were apart and not able to see him. It was kinda bittersweet but it gave him something to cling to and comfort his bruised and aching heart.

Lyrically it seemed to really fit his life lately too, about things turning out right after sadness and pain, and he really needed that sort of encouragement right now. Cheesy as it might seem.

A small cough interrupted him and his eyes flashed up seeing two faces peering round the door. Hunk and Keith. Had they been watching him sing?! He flushed scarlet and averted his eyes anywhere but at Keith's smiling soft face, seeming utterly enchanted by what he'd witnessed

"It's rude to stare... you should announce your presence when you enter somewhere... you're like a cat" he huffed giving Keith in particular a hard stare, pouting and thin arched brows lowering over his blue eyes.

Keith chuckled "I did try to get your attention, but you were off in another world" he remarked entering the kitchen fully "I was just stopping by to see how you're doing and ask if you wanted to come out with me for a bit... we still have to get you some new clothes and other necessities..."

Lance stood grabbing his crutch, looking to Hunk askance as to whether he needed him or not. The other shook his head "Have fun" he encouraged with a warm smile. That was all Lance needed to hear he shuffled out behind Keith to the hallway that lead up to the apartment above the diner and fetched a pair of shoes Hunk had loaned him (a little too loose) and a large brown jacket that apparently Shiro had left here one time. It was way too big on his lanky frame and Keith stifled a snicker looking at it hanging off Lance, sleeves covering his hands

"Oh my god... we really DO have to get you some new clothes" he remarked with a shit-eating grin that made Lance scowl exaggeratedly at him in return "Yeah yeah I know... it's not my fault that someone threw out my only garments when I went to the hospital"

"Lance, they were filthy and falling apart! Probably infested with germs and god knows what else. If I had kept them Romelle probably would have killed me for real!" Keith threw up his hands "Besides I gave you some of my stuff, you could have said if you wanted more..."

Lance frowned seeming suddenly quiet and solemn, he sighed deeply "I know... I just.... my elder sister gave me that jacket... it had a lot of nostalgia for me... but I get it... it's just another thing I have to give up in order to keep surviving. It's fine I guess... I am grateful..."

Keith exhaled not sure what to say "I'm sorry... I get there's something stopping you from going back to your family, and I haven't wanted to ask too much about it or pressure you when you're not ready, but you should know when you ARE ready to talk about it, I'm here to listen, and I won't judge you okay, no matter what dark past you're hiding..."

Lance gave a hollow huff of laughter that he didn't wholly feel in his heart, not making eye contact just staring down at his hands quietly "You know literally nothing about me, for all you know I could secretly be an axe murderer or something"

Keith tilted his head "I don't believe that for a second. You're a good person who's been terribly hurt. You're the victim here. And I'm going to make sure you get the help you need. That's a promise you can believe and depend on"

Lance blinked at him, tears beading in his lashes, staring for some minutes before swallowing past the lump in his throat and nodding "Why are you such a good guy? I don't know what to do with someone like you. I'm used to bastards and callous assholes who don't give a shit. I've worked out how to defend myself against those. Then you come along like some brave and noble knight and I just.... I don't know what to make of you at all...." he blurted out, saying a bit more than he'd intended to.

Keith flushed a little at the compliment "Yeah you called me a knight before, back in the park. I thought back then you were just delirious from sickness, but..." he paused shaking his head coyly "I'm just a regular person Lance, I'm sorry that you've only gotten to see the horrible side of humanity recently, but I promise you good people exist. Hunk and Adam and Shiro are some of the best people I know, you can trust us..."

Lance nodded "I believe it. They're all so kind... you too... I just... I wonder what I've done to deserve this level of kindness, what I'll have to do to pay you all back..."

Keith touched his hand gently "Just get well again Lance, however long it takes, get well and be happy. That's all any of us want. You're not in debt to us. This isn't a paid transaction. You're not buying our friendship. We want to do this"

Lance rubbed the tears threatening to spill from his eyes and nodded, composing himself "Alright... I'll do my best..." he replied with a shaky attempt at a smile. Keith patted his shoulder and they headed out. 

Since Adam and Shiro were both busy at work today, they took public transport to the mall, the usual sort of pensioners that smelled like cough sweets sharing their ride. Lance got a couple of questioning looks when he sat beside Keith, aware that he was still very underweight and had scars visible in places from the hard year he'd had up until now.

He hunched down further in his seat self-consciously, turning down Keith's offer of an ear-bud to listen to music. This was his first time out amongst people since recovering and he was still a little anxious about how people would perceive him. Having other people's oversized hand-me-down garments that obviously didn't fit him as well as his hollow cheeks gave him a tell-tale 'poor person' look that made him stand out obviously from the other other passengers who were all clearly well-to-do and comfortable in their lifestyles.

He pulled the collar of the big jacket up around his neck, slumping a bit to be less visible. Keith watched him for a moment, looking up to glance at a particular nosy old biddy looking down her nose through her spectacles at Lance and frowned, dark brows furrowing in a _'Hey mind your own business please'_ sort of way that quickly made her look elsewhere

"You okay?" he spoke softly to Lance, the other boy nodding "Yeah I'm... I'm used to those sort of looks. The judging looks like they think they know everything about me... they're not pleasant but... I've learned to deal with them more or less..." he sighed quietly. 

Keith frowned but nodded "Okay but this time you've got me with you okay, so you don't have to put up with anything that makes you uncomfortable. Just tell me and I'll..."

Lance smirked "You'll what? Chase Grandma down the street? It's alright, I can handle myself, you don't have to terrorise OAPs for my sake" he tittered softly, clearly amused by Keith's promise, the other boy flushing a little awkwardly "Well I wasn't going to ATTACK them!" he protested holding up the palms of his hands in defence against the accusation.

Lance fluttered his lashes teasingly "My Hero. Defending me against evil crones!" he plopped his head on Keith's shoulder staring up at him with mock adoration. Keith's flush darkened several more shades and he quite literally bristled like a cat, hair seeming to fluff up with the comments the freckled boy was making.

Before Lance could take further advantage of the other male's awkwardness they reached their stop. He pulled himself upright waiting for Keith to slide out before moving to hobble behind him. He was fully aware the nosy old bag was glowering at them both as they got off, probably assuming all sorts of things from their intimacy and closeness. He sighed to himself muttering under his breath _'Sorry Grandma, I'm not that close with him yet'_.

Keith who hadn't heard blinked back "Mm?" questioningly but Lance shook his head "Doesn't matter, lets just shop and get home okay?" he moved to slip his free hand into Keith's, the brunette still pink-cheeked and awkward at their intimacy, averting his gaze coyly. Adorable, but frustrating when it made it unclear if he felt the same way about Lance as Lance did with him.

When they reached the mall Lance kept close to Keith warily, he hadn't been anywhere like this since he'd ended up in San Francisco, it felt too open and exposed and yet at the same time too claustrophobic with the amount of shoppers packed in like sardines in a tin can. He was nudged and bumped into so many times it was hard not to trip and he quickly lost his grip on Keith's hand. Soon he couldn't even see the other male at all. Not good.

Too many people. There were too many people. He took a deep breath backing away from the crowds and pressing himself against a wall trying to calm down. He just had to wait until Keith found his way back to him. He was going to be fine. He could just rest here a moment and get his breath back. There was no need to panic.

Unfortunately convincing his brain of that was another matter entirely, he could feel his breaths quickening, his hands and shoulders shaking, he just... he had to get away from this sea of people. There were too many people. He couldn't process things if he was being overstimulated by a crowd, he could feel his mind unravelling like a spool of thread. This was bad. He had to get somewhere quieter.

Sliding along the wall as much as he could force his trembling legs to move he backed into a store and found a quiet spot crouching low and trying to get his breath back, arms hugging his chest, sweat dripping down his forehead trying desperately to get back control and calm down. He'd spent a year fending for himself, he could do this. He just needed to make that gut reaction of fear shut the hell up for a second.

A hand landed roughly on his shoulder "Hey! What are you doing there? Are you a shoplifter?" a bullish ignorant sounding voice demanded, the hand belonging to a chubby mall cop with greasy hair and small piggy eyes, a sad excuse for a beard clinging around his mouth and chin in a manner that made Lance's unfocusing eyes not certain if it was truly a beard or just a stain from his last meal. 

Great just what he needed. A fucking donut munching pig to give him trouble because he was too brown. He couldn't even defend himself either, even opening his mouth to try and explain just caused him to wheeze harder, hyperventilating by this point because his body was going into a full on panic attack.

Just then a sharp strident British sounding voice rang clearly across the store, matched with the sound of high heels clicking rat-tat-tat on the linoleum "What exactly do you think you're doing?" the female voice demanded, and Lance flinched wondering what he was facing now. However the owner of the voice was not addressing him, she was speaking to the mall cop in cutting tones

"Are you blind? Or just stupid? He's clearly unwell and you're trying to rough him up?! Get your hands off him this instant!" the voice snapped, Lance was too busy focusing on the floor to look up but he could see white pumps encasing attractive dark legs from his current angle. His vision was blurring in an out with tears and he focused on trying to regulate his breathing so he wouldn't pass out.

The cop backed up and the owner of the voice was squatting in as demure a fashion as possible a crisp neat store uniform in shades of white and blue coming into view then a dark serious face, with striking blue eyes and snow white hair twisted back into tidy bun "Easy... try to take as deep breaths as you can. Nice and slow. That's it. Keep focusing on that. We can try and move you into the office in just a moment..."

Lance managed a slow nod, he felt weak from the previous lack of oxygen and wobbled a little on his feet, the firm hand steadied him, allowing him to sit and stretch his legs out, gradually his heaving chest managing to slow it's frenetic rhythm and the painful wheezes evened out, he still coughed a few times to clear his throat, having panic attacks like that when he was still recovering from a respiratory illness was harsh on his lungs and he felt shaky and drained now as a result of it.

The pretty girl in the neat uniform offered him assistance in getting upright, supporting him when his legs buckled again, for someone so small and delicate looking, she seemed to have a surprising core of hidden strength! He managed to grab his crutch, embarrassed about essentially being a puppet with cut strings and trying his best to assist the journey off the shop floor where other customers were starting to gawk now and into the security of the back office.

The girl let him sit in the employee break room, bustling about fetching him a glass of water, an apologetic polite look on her face "I would make you tea but this dreadful country hasn't heard of kettles or proper tea, and I doubt you would want that horrid sugar water they call tea over here..."

She sounded so frustrated, so out of sorts living in a place so far from her own home, where nothing was familiar, Lance immediately identified with her and that feeling of being a stranger in an unwelcome land. He managed a smile, eyeing her name tag "It's okay... thanks... Allura? I'm glad you found me..." 

Allura made an 'Oh' face of surprise then nodded "Well I could hardly let someone perish in the store, that wouldn't look very good at all would it. But you're quite welcome Mr uh..."

"Lance. Just Lance" he replied, not feeling safe enough to give her his surname but still being kinda truthful and not giving an alias. 

"Alright Just Lance. Well you just sit there until you feel a bit better. Were you shopping alone? Is there nobody with you?" she inquired kindly, attentive in making sure he was helped properly

Lance sat up straighter in alarm "Keith... I got separated from him... he'll be so worried!" He made a move to stand but his legs didn't want to respond, far too exhausted still to support his weight, his brows furrowing together in frustration

Allura patted his shoulder "Oh don't worry, I'll make an announcement over the loudspeakers. This is a large department store so our speakers tend to be heard throughout the mall. You just rest here. I've made sure that silly security guard won't bother you again"

Lance exhaled he was causing people more trouble like always. He felt like the biggest creep in the world, looking down at his hands he nodded quietly mumbling _'Sorry'_ softly, but she'd already tottered off in her heels to go and find his babysitter Keith.

Ugly feelings of self-hatred curdled in his stomach. When was he going to grow up and stop being a burden on people? His weakness had lead him here in the first place, made him suffer for a year and now he was offloading that suffering on everyone else even complete strangers, he leaned against the table letting his head flop down into his folded arms, exhaustion causing him to just fall asleep where he sat.

When he opened his eyes some time had passed, Keith was sitting opposite looking rumpled and stressed out like he'd been through literal hell, Lance bit his lip flinching from the sight apologies already on his lips, but Keith reached to brush his fingertips lightly through the soft brown bangs 

"Hey... I didn't want to disturb you... they called for me... I'm so sorry I got separated from you Lance... you must have been so scared" Keith was apologising instead, his violet eyes having a look of guilt that just pierced Lance through, the other boy shaking his tousled head urgently "Not your fault... if I wasn't so weak this wouldn't have happened..."

Keith grasped his hand firmly but not roughly "Lance... people get sick. They take time to recover. That's normal. You're not Superman. Nobody is. You don't have to beat yourself down for being human. Bad things happen to everyone. Not just you. But as I told you earlier, nobody is going to judge you for needing help. For having problems. When we got separated I panicked too, I didn't know what to do. I was running around like a literal headless chicken. I really have to thank the staff here for helping me find you..."

Lance sighed, not resisting Keith's hand holding his, it felt nice to have that warmth close to his skin, warmth reflected in his own freckled cheeks "Yeah they helped me to calm down too, her name is Allura, she's really nice. I was scared that stupid mall cop was going to hassle me"

Keith sighed "I'm just glad you're safe now Lance. This trip has been a disaster. And we didn't even get to buy you clothes... I'm sorry... I should have planned this a little better"

Lance shrugged "It's okay, we can hit some good-will stores maybe a bit later? I'm really tired today though, so can we just go home?" 

Keith nodded "Big mood there. We've only been out a few hours but it feels like weeks. I don't know how Adam and Shiro deal with hectic crowds of people I really don't. I see a big crowd of people and I just freeze up like a statue. I was so focused on not losing my shit I think that's why I lost my grip on your hand..." he lowered his head, cheeks branded a dark red from embarrassment "Can you forgive me" glancing up under his bangs at Lance.

Lance's cheeks flared their own signal of feelings "Not fair. How can I possibly say no when you give me puppy dog eyes like that? You scheming bastard" he grumbled but sighed making a show of waving his hand dismissively at the other like a king sending away a grovelling underling "Fine I forgive you for failing to protect me, just this once though"

"Oh thank you oh benevolent one" Keith teased back with an impish smirk "May this lowly servant take you home now?" he stood approaching Lance's chair with a strange smile, it made Lance cautious "Why are you smiling like that Keith? What are you planning... I don't trust that smile..."

A short few minutes later they exited the department store other customers staring at the lanky brunette slung over the dark haired boy's shoulder in a fireman's lift, wiggling his legs in protest and hollering "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope" Keith answered with a grin "Don't want you to get lost again" 


	8. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets a relapse and falls ill again following recent stresses, Keith comes to terms with his feelings for Lance and they both realise they feel the same way about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright a nice mix of angst and fluff for you this chapter. Poor Lance goes through the wringer in the first half but don't worry the chapter ends sweet and fluffy and romantic. I hope you all enjoy!

It was inevitable that too much excitement and stress would eventually take its toll on Lance especially as his body was still so very weakened from the illness he'd endured recently. 

The doctors had even warned him that his lungs would be weak and he'd be susceptible to further infections with very little provocation. So he really had nobody to blame but himself for his current condition.

He'd woken up feeling like total crap. His limbs didn't seem to have any strength to move and he was running a temperature which he was sure was likely the beginnings of a fever. 

Ugh. Why.

Why did he have to be so goddamn weak? Still? It had been at least a month and a half since his rescue, the weather was definitely getting warmer and the San Francisco sunshine was beating through his window so he had no business feeling ill right now.

He rumbled weak watery coughs, and turned over in the bed trying to sleep again. He wasn't much of a deep sleeper anyway and feeling this badly only made things worse. 

He considered reaching for the headphones and music device that Hunk had loaned him but hesitated as he thought about how much worse his head would feel when music was pounding through it. Uff nope. No music today.

Around mid morning Hunk popped his head around the door concerned that Lance hadn't gotten up yet, thick brows crashing together in worry when he saw how bad Lance looked, moving to kneel by the bed, he put a large hand over the other's forehead in a motherly fashion that reminded Lance of his own mother far far away and added homesickness to the existing illness he was undergoing. 

"Hmm... you seem to be running a fever. I'll get the thermometer from the bathroom to check. Do you want me to call anyone?" Hunk spoke softly, evidently trying not to be too loud for the sake of Lance's head, which Lance appreciated because right now his migraine felt like termites were burrowing through his brain.

Lance ran a dry tongue over his lips managing to croak out "Keith..." in response. He just wanted Keith. He'd feel better if Keith was there.

Hunk smiled softly with a tender expression and nodded "Okay I'll give him a call, I'm going to get that thermometer and check if we have anything in. Your regular meds won't cover this I don't think"

Lance tried to shrug but moving his shoulders felt like a momentous effort like he was the bottom of a pyramid formation of cheerleaders trying to hold up everyone he knew and people kept climbing up on top to add more to the weight.

The exhaustion must have showed on his face because Hunk gently patted his arm "Alright you get some rest. I'll come back a bit later with meds and whatever else you need" 

Lance wanted to tell him he'd been TRYING all morning to sleep but hadn't been able to, but the other had already bustled off, busy as always and Lance didn't want to bother him further when he needed to open up the diner and get on with his business. 

He lay pouting on his side watching as a bird landed on a branch outside the window and happily chirped its joy at existing from the other side of the window pane. Lance's expression soured further in a way he was certain was adding frown lines to his already ravaged skin.

Birds had it easy. They could fly south and see their families whenever they wanted. They weren't weighted down to the ground like humans, they didn't have weak ineffective bodies that made moving or just existing painful and difficult. They were free of burdens and it made him resent them all the more for it.

Frustration welled in his chest and behind his eyes coming out in bitter tears which only made him hate himself further, why was he so pathetic and useless? He thought back to Keith telling him repeatedly that it was okay to feel bad sometimes and not be able to do everything. And that was fine and true but he couldn't apply it to himself somehow. 

He was sure he had probably developed some sort of depression from everything he'd been through whilst on the street he'd been openly thinking of ending his own life so it made sense that he'd have some lingering self hatred from that. 

The weight of his brain dragging him down felt like being underwater and kicking desperately to reach the surface, to breathe, but not being able to, being held back and slowly suffocating. He closed his eyes against the visceral image, the fear it caused only making his laboured breathing even harsher, wheezes and coughs bringing nausea with it. 

He managed to grab an empty wastepaper bin and sat with it until his body had finished expelling anything it was going to expel, but crying and throwing up had only made him feel worse, now the fever was burning even hotter and his head was pounding like someone was banging it like a drum.

He put down the bin and flopped back against his pillow, vision swimming in and out. How much time had passed? Why wasn't Keith here already? Keith... he needed Keith... 

He fell into a fitful delirious sleep haunted by the usual bad dreams, except now the images were all jumbled and extra confusing because his brain was overheated and struggling to process the thoughts.

When he eventually regained consciousness he could hear Keith talking to Hunk, their voices kept filtering in and out of his focus, he caught snatches of words like 'Dangerously high fever' and 'Hospital' and tried to sit up, but the motion made him double up on his side, clutching his ribs and coughing

Keith and Hunk were both immediately crouched before him, Keith's hand moving almost involuntarily to gently stroke back his bangs from his face "Hey, easy there... don't move too fast you're in pretty bad condition. How long have you been feeling this sick Lance?" he inquired, not reprimanding him but sounding worried nonetheless at how fast things had gotten this bad.

Lance found himself leaning into Keith's hand, the coolness was so nice, he just wanted to lie here and have Keith stroke his head all day, his brain was drifting and struggling to focus, even more so than his usual state of ADHD, the fever was really doing a number on his thought processes. He recalled Keith had asked a question and parted his lips trying to talk

"Dunno... f-f-few days... maybe? F-feel tired... everywhere... hurts..." he managed, internally wincing at how weak and sleepy his voice sounded.

Keith's dark brows furrowed, his violet eyes growing even more distressed. Lance's vision kept swimming in and out of focus, but he couldn't not seen those beautiful eyes, they were the only 100% sharp and clear thing in his vision right now. The fact they looked upset made his heart ache and he involuntarily reached to cup Keith's cheek to console him

"Don't... w-worry... m'not... gonna die..." he spoke soothingly, hating that he hadn't the strength to prove that fact to the other male and take that fear from his eyes

Keith's other hand moved to wrap around the wrist of the hand touching his cheek with tenderness, thumb and forefinger stroking Lance's hand as if half a stimming motion to calm his own mind and half to sooth Lance too. 

"You're damn right you're not. Because if Death shows his bony ass around here I'm going to kick it back into the afterlife" Keith remarked and Lance giggled at the imagery, the attempt causing a wheezing wet sound from his lungs and another fit of coughs

"I'm.... sorry" he murmured after he'd recovered, eyelids already getting heavy again and sure that he was fully delirious by this point. "M'always causin' you such... trouble..."

Keith shushed him gently "You don't Lance, like I said everyone has off days, and you've been through so much, it's time for others to take some of that burden off your back. Besides I was literally procrastinating on my thesis so compared to that spending time with a sick friend is nothing"

Lance pouted repeating "Friend" with a disappointed tone, that had Keith quirking an eyebrow at him "Yeah? We are friends right? I'd hate if you still thought I was your enemy..."

Lance sighed. Keith was clueless and totally not getting it. Yes he wanted to be friends but he wanted to be MORE than that. Also 'Just friends' weren't as touchy feely as they were with each other.

He pinched the dimpled cheek of the other boy, not hard but enough to get his attention "Wh-when I'm.... better.... we're having a talk" he sighed. Keith looked confused "We're talking now?" he inquired and Lance shot him a deadpan look "Not what I meant. Just be prepared..."

Keith shrugged making a mock salute (but respecting Lance's request anyway), "Yessir" he replied. Just then Hunk poked his head in "Adam's outside, he'll take you to the hospital. I'll close up here and then join you asap"

"Don't worry Hunk I'll keep you posted, you need to keep this place running right? Lance is in good hands with me" Keith replying, stooping and then lifting Lance into his arms with ease as if he weighed literally nothing 

Hunk nodded "Okay... I'll still try and finish up early though, and I'm sorry I didn't notice he was feeling bad earlier. Lance you really need to tell me these things..." he sighed only lightly scolding the other boy

Lance leaning his head against Keith's chest and trying not to fall back asleep from how warm and secure he felt in those arms, flinched with an apologetic expression "M'sorry... didn't... wanna... bother you..."

"You don't bother us Lance, we're your friends. We need to know this stuff so we can help you!" Hunk reminded him with a gentle head pat reminding Lance once again of his stern but kind mother and the way she used to explain why doing certain things was troublesome rather than just outright scold him or yell at him.

Lance nodded sleepily "Mm okay... I'll try..." he remarked, feeling his focus drifting again. Why was it so darned comfortable in Keith's arms? He could almost hear the pulse of the other boy's heart when he pressed his ear against his chest. It was so rhythmic and peaceful that he was completely fixated on it and not really aware as Keith carried him downstairs, lightly wrapped a coat around him and then carried him out to the back of Adam's car sitting with the brunette's head in his lap stroking his hair softly as they headed to the hospital

Once there Lance was immediately rushed to be checked out and as expected he had a high-grade fever as well as a lung infection caused by a mixture of his old illness plus stress and other complications like dampness in the air etc. Lance was too sleepy to process what the doctor was saying, only watching Keith with heavy-lidded eyes as he listened to the man's instructions, watching the way he frowned and looked sad. Lance wanted to wipe that sadness away. He wanted to kiss those pouting lips and comfort Keith instead of vice versa.

He drifted back to sleep and this time he dreamed of Keith reaching down from a boat into the water where Lance was struggling to swim. Hand held out like a lifeline and Lance floundered to grip it with a tired hand, Keith pulling him up into the boat but then he realised he wasn't a person anymore. He'd changed. He was some sort of mer creature and the oxygen on the surface was hurting him just as much. 

He guessed it was a visual metaphor of his life so far. His life on the streets had been him drowning in the water, but it had changed and ruined his body and now he was different because of it and didn't know how to adapt, the panic attacks represented by how his new gills fluttered and gasped at the air, how his legs that struggled to walk were now a tail. 

He'd always dreamed of becoming a mer as a child, but in this dream it felt like a bad thing. It felt like he had lost control of his body, that he couldn't be himself anymore.

He reached towards Keith aware that his hands were webbed and clammy with wetness, expecting Keith to recoil in disgust from them, but he was moving closer, cupping Lance's wet cheeks as if he didn't have any problem with his new look, as if there were no difference in his mind. And then he was kissing Lance and it was like new oxygen was breathed into his body, he felt whole again. He could breathe and function only whilst Keith was close to him.

He woke up and mourned the loss of Keith's lips immediately. Too bad it was only a dream. Keith's lips weren't his to claim yet. No matter how much he wanted them. The room was depressingly empty and he stared at the isolated white walls wondering if this would be his life from now on, in and out of hospitals all the time because at 19 years old his lungs were like that of a 90 year old man.

At least they seemed to have given him medication that had lowered his fever a little and reduced the aches and pain. Too bad though that it didn't work for his aching heart. 

He heard a familiar humming an a blonde pigtailed head bobbed around the door "Back so soon Lancey... did you miss me?" Romelle greeted him with a cheery smile. Lance bit his lip unable to keep the emotions from bubbling up and over, spilling from his eyes in the form of tears 

"Oh no, poor duck, come here" the sweet nurse was immediately putting her arm around his shoulder in a comforting but platonic hug "You've really been through the wars haven't you?" her voice so gentle and warm reminding him of Veronica his big sister just made the sobs come harder

He was only dimly aware someone else had entered the room behind Romelle and when she patted his head and detached from the hug, for a moment he felt spurned but then there were stronger arms wrapped around him as someone else took her place, the smell of cologne that was part pine trees and part spices filling his nostrils. Keith. Keith was here in his arms.

He rested his head against the other boy's shoulder, embarrassed to be crying like a child and not wanting him to see his face. Keith's hands moved to rub his back awkwardly at first then with more force 

"Lance... it's going to be okay... I'm here... I'm here" he was telling him, the tremble in his voice making it clear he was distressed by this situation too, Lance's grip tightened as if he were afraid like the dream, this Keith would go away too

"Don't leave.... I need you..." he sobbed clinging with desperation. Keith breathed out petting his hair as if Lance had said something he'd been waiting to hear for a long time

"I need you too Lance... I think...... I care about you as more than a friend... I haven't had any other relationships to really gauge what those feelings are like, but... I know that I feel happy when you're happy... I need you close to me... I think... I LIKE you, like like you"

Lance hiccuped on a sob and a inhalation, burying his face further into Keith's neck mumbling "I like like you too..." when he managed to get his breathing and crying under control

Keith blinked "What?" and Lance pulled his face away from the other boy's neck, red rimmed tear soaked blue eyes looking into those violet eyes "I said I like you... have done for a while now... I wasn't sure if I was mixing up gratitude with genuine feelings... but I feel the same... I want you close... I feel... I can't breathe unless you're close to me..." he dipped his head bashfully averting his gaze, redness that wasn't from the fever branding his cheeks, its matching hue marking Keith's pallid face too.

"Then I won't leave... I'll stay as close whenever you want me to, I'm here for you Lance" he told him finding strength to say the words with conviction. He reached to brush Lance's bangs back from his face, leaning to tenderly press a light kiss to the other's forehead

Lance utterly melted into his arms, relief oozing from every pore as the stress left his body, he softly snickered murmuring "I should get sick more often if it gets me kisses like that..."

Keith blushed "I'll give you as many as you want, if you want them. I hadn't made a move before because I wasn't sure if you returned my feelings. But if you do.... Lance will you go out with me? Like as a couple? When you're well of course..."

Lance nodded giddy with happiness, smiling softly as he wiped the remnants of tears from his eyes "Yeah of course... I want to... with you... I want that so much"

"Okay then you've got to promise me to rest and heal up and get stronger and stop hiding when you feel bad from me and Hunk okay? We want to keep you safe and happy so let us do our job"

Lance sighed "Yeah I know... I just feel bad about you guys doing so much for me and me being unable to do anything in return. I hate being this weak. I feel like I'm not even me anymore. It sucks"

Keith lifted his chin with one hand to look into his eyes, speaking earnestly "You'll get your strength back eventually sweetheart. Trust me in this. It might take months or even years but you will heal and you'll have us to support you. So don't feel bad okay? You deserve to rest and be happy"

Lance poked out his tongue cheekily "Alright Doctor Kogane... I'll try to be a good patient" he winked sassily at the other boy, delighting in the deepening ruby hues of his cheeks "Seriously though. Thank you for always being there to save me. One day I'm going to do the same for you. Just you watch"

Keith smiled warmly and genuinely "You already have Lance, you already have" as he settled the other back in the bed, pressing another two more kisses to each of his drooping eyelids "Now please get some more rest, you need to get better otherwise all our future dates will be in the hospital and that will be no fun at all"

Lance snickered "Oh? You don't fancy a nice romantic evening sat watching Spongebob on the communal lounge's tv whilst eating tapioca pudding and maybe a wheelchair race for excitement?" 

Keith rolled his eyes "Not my thing. As soon as you're well I'm going to show you a REAL date. I'll sweep you off your feet for sure"

Lance chuffed softly with amusement replying softly "I'll look forward to that, Mullet, it's a date" he commented

"Not if you call me that it's not..." Keith mock-huffed pretending he was grumpier than he was, but the quirking of his lips trying to suppress a smile gave him away 

Lance giggled again leaning to press a light peck to the other's cheek right where the dimple at the corner of his mouth was "Alright alright... I'm sleeping now!" he commented, snuggling down against the pillows 

"Hey, stay with me a while okay? Just while I sleep. I feel safer in your arms" 

Keith nodded, slipping his shoes off and lying down on the bed next to Lance gently spooning him "I'm here as long as you need me Lance"

Lance closed his eyes with a deep pent-up sigh of happiness. And when he dreamed he dreamed Keith was also a mermaid now and they were both swimming free and happy, leaping from the water and back with ease and no troubles to breathe.


	9. Dates & Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith ponders dating Lance and gets some support from Adam, Shiro and Hunk on the topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another Keith-centric chapter! Bc there hasn't been enough of those lately and I wanted to show some more Brogane bonding plus Adashi softness and Adam being a good af parental figure to Keith. 
> 
> Also yes I pinched the joke about turning shirts pink from a Twitter post but gave it a bit of a twist. Adashi are a morosexual couple lol.
> 
> Next chapter will be the date!

Keith was buzzing with excitement when he got back from visiting Lance. The lanky brunette would be released in a day or so when the doctor's were sure he wouldn't relapse and his fever wouldn't get any worse, and as much as Keith wanted to hang around in his room all day, he had eventually been shooed out by Romelle with a firm yet kind prompt to go take care of himself and shower and do his coursework etc. 

The reason he was buzzing was of course the fact that Lance had agreed to be his boyfriend, had been willing to let Keith plan a date for them, and he was just vibing off that emotional high right now.

Outsiders who saw Keith would have thought it was uncharacteristic for him to be so perky and excited, but to Adam and Shiro who had raised him from a young age and knew his true personality, it was pretty common for Keith to have dork attacks where he got overexcited about something he was interested in. That was pretty much a key attribute of his autism.

Normally such excitement was reserved for his special interests i.e. cryptid documentaries, sci-fi shows, video games etc. But it seemed Lance had surpassed all of those in rank of priority and now the other boy was practically vibrating with the level of excitement he was struggling to keep in check. 

He let himself into the apartment he shared with Adam and Shiro (2 bedrooms, the main belonging to his brother and partner, the smaller guest room belonging to himself) dropping his bag by the door and moving with purposeful strides to the kitchen swinging energetically through the door and directing a grin at Adam as he blurted out his news

"HesaidyesI'msoexcited!"

Shiro with a tuna fish sandwich halfway to his mouth frowned "Say what?", whilst Adam who was used to Keith's bursts of hyperness and had already deciphered the jumbled sentence just smiled 

"I believe Lance agreed to date Keith... correct?" Adam remarked with a quirked brow, looking amused and soft about how puppy-like his young charge was when he was excited.

Keith beamed "YES!" he enthused, practically bouncing in his step towards the kitchenette attached to the dining room opening the fridge and chugging a bottle of orange juice.

A loud bark from the back room was the only warning the peaceful scenario was about to be disturbed before thunderous steps came down the hall, a large furry dark grey silhouette leapt over the sofa, landing on the table with a crash as Shiro windmilled his arms and fell flat on his back then the dog had pounced bodily at Keith and knocked him down, licking his face as he spluttered and tried to prevent the dogs tongue going in his mouth.

"Oof... Kosmo... don't... ack... down boy..." he remarked between licks, as Adam tittered in amusement and went to help Shiro up off the floor "He's always so excited to see you" he commented, having long since given up fussing over any mess the dog made in the apartment, he had been rescued when Keith was 15 and become a permanent member of the family shortly after, the huge part malamute part German shepherd, taking up most of the remaining space their little family left in the apartment.

Keith managed to get Kosmo to stop licking him by holding both sides of the dog's face in his hands the large animal's tongue paused mid-blep, before a loud 'WOOF' resounded from his mouth by way of joyfully greeting his master.

Shiro mournfully surveying his destroyed sandwich which Kosmo had smushed with his back paw, sighed "Sooner or later we're gonna have to get a bigger place. It's not really fair keeping a dog his size in an apartment"

Adam nodded "Yeah I'm looking into it, I have some clients coming up with a bit more money so if I'm lucky I might earn a little more and we can think about moving to a house with a proper garden perhaps..." he looked thoughtful, he was quite fond of gardening, it was very relaxing.

Keith pulling himself upright and rubbing his bruised backside where he'd fallen, ruffled Kosmo's fur "He's just happy to see me, he doesn't mean to be destructive... but he's sorry about your sandwich, aren't you boy?" Keith let go of the dog who trotted up to Shiro, sniffed the plate he was holding in depression and promptly ate the evidence in one big swallow

"Aww! Hey! That was mine!" Shiro pouted, his dark grey eyes looking balefully at the dog "He sure doesn't seem sorry..." he frowned. Kosmo wagged his tail innocently and panted at Shiro

Adam rolled his eyes "Don't be such a baby, it's just a sandwich. I'll make you another" and went to the kitchen to do so.

Keith dropped into a chair opposite Shiro rubbing Kosmo's ears with one hand "Anyway it doesn't matter because we're talking about Lance right now and the fact he's going to date me"

Shiro scooted his chair closer and elbowed his baby brother playfully "So, what happened? Give me the details. Did you use any smooth lines to woo him? Or did you just be a nerd as usual and somehow he felt sorry for you and agreed to go out with you?" he grinned showing his teeth in a teasing sibling way

Keith mock-glowered at him and gave his bicep a light punch "No. He's not been feeling well and he was pretty upset, I just told him I'd be there for him like I always do and he got all super clingy and didn't want me to leave, told me he needed me, so I just kinda calmed him down and we talked and he said he has feelings for me too, and I was just super relieved you know, I'm not good with all this romance stuff...."

He seemed to snap into realisation as soon as the words left his mouth "Fuck... I'm NOT good with romance! Shiro what do I do? What if he has expectations?! He was probably one of those high-maintenance beautiful people before this happened to him, I can tell, he doesn't deserve to settle for less..."

He knitted his fingers together anxiously fretting with the edges of his gloves. Shiro sighed and put a big arm around the other's shoulders giving him a tight squeeze "Hey, you're not that bad kiddo, I'm sure you can have a nice time with him and give him what he needs. Just look at me and Adam, he's very elegant and high maintenance. Do you remember what I told you happened when we got together?"

Keith looked at his brother smirking in amusement "You met in the laundromat, washed all your clothes with a red sock by accident, turned everything pink and then when Adam quirked an eyebrow at you, smiled at him and told him you were getting in touch with your feminine side"

Adam snorted from the kitchen "Yes, and then he offered to buy me coffee, and I was charmed by his unabashed honesty and shamelessness. I guess I have a soft spot for idiots"

Shiro put a hand over his heart in mock hurt before grinning "Lucky me, I found a hot morosexual that day"

Keith rolled his eyes "But what if Lance isn't into idiots? And also I don't want him to think I'm an idiot... it's not the same"

Shiro ruffled his hair fondly "That's not the point of the story. The point is, if you let doubts and mistakes hold you back you won't get anywhere, go with the flow, roll with the punches. If you screw up you screw up, but I don't think Lance is the type to judge you based on that sort of thing anyway. He seems like a good earnest kid, I think he just wants the chance to spend time doing something positive with someone he likes. Show him a good time and he'll be too distracted to focus on whether you're doing everything perfect by the book or not"

Keith considered this "So basically you're telling me to go the 'Hey look over there!' distraction route of dating?"

Shiro shrugged "If you wanna put it like that, then sure. I'm leaning more towards calling it the 'Don't worry about not being good enough because you're fine the way you are' route of dating"

Keith nodded, the uncertainty in his face fading away and he smiled at his brother again "I guess... thanks bro"

Shiro messed up his bangs some more "Anytime squirt..."

Keith pushed his arm off, scowling a little at the babyish pet name "I'm 20 years old Shiro, I'm not a 'squirt' or a little kid any more"

Shiro grinned playfully at him "To me you still are, it feels like only yesterday you were that titchy scrawny little thing, with nobby knees and bony little girl arms. Ahh memories. I can't wait for Lance to visit so I can tell him all about the things you used to do..."

Keith scowled even more "I'm NEVER bringing him here, god you're a menace, you will totally embarrass me in front of him"

Shiro just laughed and Adam admonished him with a light swat on the back of the head dropping his remade sandwich on the table "Eat this and shush" he told the other man before looking at Keith "Don't worry I'll keep him in order. But first you have to properly woo Lance, so lets see if we can't brainstorm a nice first date for you both, mm?"

He settled in the chair opposite Keith, leaning forward eyes bright "Tell me all you know about him, we want this date to be unforgettable so we should definitely tailor it to both your interests"

Keith gave Adam a warm look, he loved the man his brother had chosen to spend his life with, he was always so subtly kind and understanding whilst being intelligent and unafraid to speak his mind. Keith always had nothing but respect for the man.

"Uhh well, he's been kinda shy about telling me all the details of his past, but Hunk told me he talks about the ocean a lot, and says he used to live by the beach. He seems to like quite upbeat poppy dancey music and apparently he's very into his beauty aesthetics" Keith replied, thinking about how different their tastes were. 

Keith had friends but he wasn't the popular social type at all, he kept to a small close knit group of trusted friends whom he knew wouldn't judge him for being different. He was into nerd culture things which is why he bonded best with people like Pidge and Shiro.

"How about the Promenade? It's right by the sea so there's salt air, and a lot of shops he might be interested in as well as little cafes and the arcade which you said you like going to" Adam suggested

Keith mused the thought over in his head "Yeah that sounds good. Though he's not strong enough to do a lot of walking, so we'd have to make sure to keep taking breaks for him to rest"

"Right, but you can be alert to and considerate of his needs without coddling him. I imagine he'd been quite eager to be independent at this point, so try not to fuss over him too much, okay? Suggest breaks subtly, make it seem like you both need it, and if you can coax him with fun activities or good food whilst he's resting he'll be more amenable to the breaks"

Keith exhaled with relief and nodded, looking at Adam with gratitude in his eyes "Thanks Adam, I probably would have panicked about this for ages, I'm glad I can rely on you to help talk me through these sorts of things"

Adam reached to pat the back of his hand "It's fine Keith, you know we're both here to support you and Lance in this. We want you both to be happy"

Keith smiled softly at the man that had come into his brother's life and seemed to be making everyone happier "I'm going to do everything I can to give that sort of happiness to Lance. My life is better since I met you two and now it's his turn to heal and have a good life. I want to be able to protect him so he's never sad like he was when I met him. I never want anything like that to happen to him ever again. And I've been so worried about whether I'm strong enough to provide what he needs, whether I can fight off his demons for him..."

Adam hmmed "Right now, you've got to let him open up at his own speed and trust you with the burdens he's carrying. He's been through a lot and it's natural that he'd be quite terrified because of that. I'm already looking into sorting his visa and green card with a friend who works in that department of the government, it will help if we could get Lance into studies and show people that he's able to give something back. But that's a topic for another discussion. Go wash up and then you can help me with dinner, alright?" he gave Keith's shoulder a squeeze, light and comforting before letting go.

Keith nodded earnestly, standing, giving Shiro a parting rude gesture before heading to the bathroom to shower. He couldn't help thinking about his date with Lance. What would he wear? What would Lance wear? Should he bring him flowers? It was all so much to think about... 

Stepping from the shower and towel drying his long hair to a tousled damp mop he padded from the bathroom to his bedroom flopping onto his bed arms and legs spread like a starfish, modesty only concealed by the towel over his hips. A date. He was going on a DATE. With someone as beautiful as Lance. Gods he was so nervous he thought he might be sick. Even with Adam and Shiro's support and advice he was sure he was going to be a trembling bundle of nerves before he got to go out with the other boy.

He pinched the inside of his left wrist under the gloves (Yes he showered with them on. What? They're leather and it's a comfort thing!) to try and force his brain to focus and not spiral into panicking and 'what ifs'. 

"Just stick to the plan and don't get ahead of yourself Keith. You can do this. Lance needs you" he breathed sitting up and letting out a long 'Fuuuuuuuuck' before quickly towelling himself fully dry and reaching for some underwear, pulling them on and standing before the mirror in his wardrobe door. 

He looked okay. Physically fit enough and toned. He exercised frequently and walked Kosmo on top of that so he was always trim and in shape. He surveyed his clothes. Black, Black, Black and oh some more Black. Jeez way to fall into the Emo Kid stereotype... he reached for a soft red flannel shirt, that wasn't too bad, he'd save that maybe for the date. It would brighten the rest of his typical dark ensemble. But what about Lance? He didn't have any clothes of his own yet. Should he offer him some of his own? Wouldn't that be weird on a date?

He remembered he hadn't contacted Hunk yet about how things had gone at the hospital so he slipped on some charcoal grey sweatpants and an old faded black hoodie with a picture of a rat on it and 'Black Death London Tour 1665' emblazoned on it like a mock band tour with dates and locations. Then grabbing his cellphone he called the nervous chef

Hunk answered quickly sounding urgent "Keith is Lance..." he started nervously "He's fine Hunk. The doctor's are keeping him in for a couple of days to monitor his condition but he should be good to be released after that. They're changing his meds and giving him an inhaler for emergencies in the event his lungs get worse"

"Oh right... that's good I guess. I still feel bad I didn't notice he was feeling so rough until it got that serious. I'm so sorry..." Hunk sounded guilty, and he could hear and soft sound like fabric being squeezed and twisted, imagining the larger boy was fussing with the hem of his shirt

"I don't think there was anything either of us could have done about it Hunk. Lance needs to be more upfront about telling us, we can't hassle the info out of him or he'll just get even more reclusive" Keith spoke gently trying to console his friend "All we can do is be patient and observant and hope that he'll tell us when he needs help. We spoke at the hospital, he feels bad about upsetting you so much, I told him it's important to tell us the truth, but that you wouldn't hold it against him"

Hunk agreed with a 'uh huh' sound "Yeah, I just want him to be safe I'm not gonna get mad at him at all. He's a really cool guy, I'd like him to trust me as a friend eventually"

Keith smiled "Yeah I'm sure he will Hunk, there's nobody that can resist your charms. Especially when you bake. God. 90% of my calorie intake is from your baking" he chuckled softly "Anyway I called for another reason too... want some good news?"

"Always!" Hunk replied enthusiastically "Lay that hot gossip on me buddy!"

"Lance and I are gonna go on a date. He feels the same way about me as I do about him. He's a little shy but he wants to be closer with me"

"Oh man! Congratulations! That's great news. It's been a while since the last time you dated anyone, and it didn't go too well if I recall...." Hunk commented softly, as if cautious to be reopening old wounds.

Keith made a face of displeasure. "Rolo yeah, we went on one date and his pot-smoking ass stank up the car and it took me all night to get it clean and fresh for Adam the next day so he wouldn't know I'd borrowed it... Last time I try and bond with an 'artistic type'" he snorted and rolled his eyes, he'd been 18 at the time, a freshman in college and an impressionable little idiot, who thought anyone who made the time to talk to and include him was automatically a good person and his friend.

Turns out Rolo hadn't really accepted his autism so much as used it as a way to manipulate Keith's vulnerabilities. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Lets not talk about my dating fails. I wanna talk about Lance. I'm a little worried about what he's gonna wear if we go out. Like I mean I think he looks great in whatever he wears and comfort is absolutely more important than any other factor so if he WANTS to keep wearing my old hand-offs that's also fine, but I thought it might be nice if he could have something fresh and we haven't had a chance to shop yet. I wondered if you had any suggestions or ideas..." Keith replied, nervous himself now

Hunk pondered for a moment then replied "I mean if I know his measurements I could get Shay to grab something when she goes to work. The food court where she works in the mall is close to some good stores if you want something new..."

"Yeah if she doesn't mind, that'd be great. Tell her I owe her one. I think I have a rough idea of his size, he's pretty much all Small right now with being so underweight, but he's got long legs and broad shoulders so she'll have to factor those in"

"Alright I'm going to speak to her after I close up here, I'll message you tonight and let you know what the deal is" Hunk replied, sounding distracted now. A customer had probably come in, he was tucking the phone to his shoulder and speaking quietly and friendly to the customer "Hi welcome, I'll be with you in just a second if you wanna take a look at a menu"

"I'll let you go Hunk, thanks to you and Shay, you'll have to bring her over some time so we can all meet her" Keith commented and Hunk replied "Sure, speak to you later Keith, don't worry we'll sort Lance out" 

Keith said his goodbyes and hung up, exhaling in relief, well that was one concern off his chest. Now he could focus on dinner. Exiting his room and shooing Kosmo inside so he wouldn't make a nuisance of himself whilst food was being cooked, he went out to kitchen, grabbing a knife and making ready to chop vegetables with more vigour. He had this handled. Everyone was helping. He was going to have a good date with Lance. 

No. He was going to have a FANTASTIC date with Lance. He wouldn't allow for anything less!


	10. Mini Chapter - DWDK Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Chapter for the DrinkWriteDrawKlance Challenge on Discord. Prompt 'He's Like the Future'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello another little update for the fic, just a small chapter for the DrinkWriteDrawKlance challenge on Discord where you drink (non alcoholic or alcoholic) and write or draw something Klance related. I decided to go with updating Rescue Me because the prompt matched quite well with the themes of this fic. It's before the date which will hopefully be next chapter now (consider this a mini intermission of sorts) and just details Lance coming to terms with his anxieties and making boundaries for Hunk and Keith to respect. I feel like it's important to address that because it's never a good thing to smother anyone with mental health issues. Anyway enjoy!

After a long healing sleep Lance's fever broke and he was keen to get out of the hospital and spend time with Keith. 

A date. He was taking him on a date. Nothing perked him up more than this little nugget of truth.

A year ago he wouldn't have believed it. He'd been literally dragged through hell because he'd taken an interest in someone romantically and anything after that had been endless abuse and being used by corrupt asshole perverts. He'd thought there was nothing better to come. That he was relegated to the garbage and would never come back from that.

Unless he'd met Keith. Keith had literally picked him up from the pit he'd fallen into and helped him extensively to get his life back. He couldn't be more grateful.

It felt like any day he was going to wake up and find it had all been a beautiful dream and that like most fantasies, the reality was harsh and that he would find himself back on the streets, forgotten, hated, dying...

He pinched his slender forearm and remarked under his breath "Stop being a pessimist. Keith is taking so many chances for you, you've gotta show him you're worth it. Don't blow this opportunity"

Keith was literally his ticket to a decent future. He WAS his future. And he couldn't afford to let that slip through his fingers.

Hunk was waiting to meet him outside the hospital after he'd gone through numerous check ups with specialists and fussed over by Romelle about making sure to take his meds as scheduled and keep them informed if ANYTHING changed, he'd slid his new inhaler into his pocket, hoping he wouldn't have cause to use it any time soon. 

It felt so weird to think that he literally needed a man-made device just to help him breathe anymore. That was how badly fucked up his body was.

He slipped into the passenger seat of Hunk's sturdy reliable 'soccer mom' car, which had enough seats to take an entire family out on a day trip and just reflected the big and supportive vibes of its driver

Hunk gave him a concerned glance "How're you feeling buddy? You sure you don't need more rest? You're ready to come out?"

Lance sighed giving Hunk a weary look "I appreciate the concern Hunk, but I'm fine honestly. I'm not a baby bird in an incubator that hatched too early. I can do this. I want to do this. But I'll tell you if I need help, I promise, okay?"

Hunk nodded "Alright, I don't want to pressure you, but I want to know so I can help you. So please keep me in the loop on this stuff"

Lance nodded, though he was feeling too emotionally wrung out to muster a response verbally. The car journey back to the dinner was in relative awkward silence, until Hunk flipped on the radio to a station that he felt perhaps Lance would like, carefully broaching the topic "I'm sorry" he spoke quietly after a minute "I don't want to overwhelm you or step on your feet, so I'll take a step back, just... if you need anything you can ask me and I won't get mad alright? You're my friend and I want to help you. That's all I'll say on the matter"

Lance glanced at him "I know. I'm grateful that you care about me, sometimes I just need to process things on my own you know? I know you mean well but it can be kinda suffocating when its too much. When I want help I'll definitely ask for it, so thank you. But yeah just let me figure stuff out on my own if you can?"

Hunk nodded "Sure thing buddy, do you wanna change the subject to something else?"

Lance shrugged "I'm okay to listen, but I haven't a lot of energy for chatting today..."

"Alright, it can wait then, lets get you home"

They drove back to the diner and Hunk parked up, moving to offer an arm to help Lance get out of the car whilst he got his crutch balanced. Lance hesitated, wanting to get out on his own but figured at this point he had to think practically, as independent as he wished to be there were just some things he couldn't do solo yet. A helping hand wasn't too big of a deal.

When he was upright and stable though he dropped Hunk's hand and made his way to the door unaided waiting for the other to unlock the door and then heading up to his room to flop tiredly onto the bed. 

Why had just that short car journey worn him out? Why was he so weak all the time? He needed to fortify his stamina if he was going to manage a whole date with Keith!

He lay back staring at the ceiling, annoyed with himself, good things were on the horizon so why couldn't he just be happy and content about that? Why all the doubt and depression all the time?

And biting Hunk's head off for just being kind. God he was a total asshole and needed to apologise. He rolled over burying his head in his pillow and yelled into it in frustration.

A tentative knock at the door, and he dragged his head up, hair totally messed and standing on end to look at Hunk "Sorry to bother you buddy but Keith wanted to know if you were up for him coming over briefly?"

Lance thought about it then nodded. He'd feel better if Keith was here. He could talk out his feelings and Keith would be able to help him untangle his emotions. They worked well together that way like a team, he could help Keith calm down with his autism and Keith could help him focus with his ADHD. 

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. Hunk... I.... I'm sorry I was being a butt earlier... I really do appreciate you being my friend and having my back"

"It's fine buddy, I get it. We all have days when we're really not feeling it and everything seems to frustrate us. It would be like me trying to work out a new recipe and someone standing over my shoulder trying to intervene and tell me what things I should add to the mix. I get that it's not helpful. If you need me to respect certain boundaries I can do that okay. What's important here is that you feel okay..." Hunk replied earnestly

Lance exhaled feeling some of the tension and guilt leave him "Yeah, that helps. Thanks for understanding. I'll come and hang with you a bit later when I'm feeling less manic"

"Alright, I'll send Keith straight up when he arrives, and no worries I'll catch you later" the young chef gave him a friendly wave and vanished back down the stairs.

Lance rolled off the bed and began picking up the clutter around the room. No reason for his living quarters to look like a bomb hit it just because his mind was chaotic and messy right now. And focusing on a practical chore always helped stave off emotions.

He got so into it that he didn't even hear Keith arrive, or his soft knock at the door until the other was stooping to pick up a teddybear off the floor (that Hunk had loaned him to squeeze at night and try and stave off the nightmares) dusting it off and smiling warmly as he set it back in place on the bed

"Hey" he greeted him "How are you doing? Hunk said you were feeling a bit out of sorts so I came over as soon as I could..."

Lance's heart squeezed with earnest affection for this man. Just everything about him. His soft voice, the slight husky notes of it still sweet and mellow and comforting, the smell that was like wood chips and cinnamon, tantalising to his nose, the soft way his dark hair curled around his neck, ears, forehead. Uff, he knew what fangirls felt when they wanted to swoon over their idols.

"You're beautiful..." he breathed, then snapped out of the fantasy and flushed hard "I mean, you're here.... here is good... yes thank you... lets sit down now..." he turned mechanically and scurried to the bed trying to hide his scarlet face

Keith chuffed softly behind him but followed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed "I'm glad you find me beautiful" he teased softly "The feeling is very mutual"

Lance scoffed "Please I look like garbage, my hair won't behave, I have horrible skin and ENORMOUS panda eyes..."

Keith moved to cup his cheek gently "It's a good thing I like pandas then isn't it? Also if you're garbage, I'm a trash collector, because I can't wait to take you out" he moved to press a light kiss to the other's forehead.

Lance melted and made a few non-verbal sounds, shoving at the other boy's chest "HOW are you this smooth and don't have a partner yet...? I find it hard to believe!"

"But I do have a partner... I have you! Or are you having second thoughts about me?" Keith gave him a mock pout and puppydog eyes combo that definitely knocked any fight straight out of him and clean out the window.

"Ughhh stooop. You know I'm weak to that sort of thing" he sighed, but reached to toy with a curl of black hair, snickering when Keith mimicked the motion with one of the brown flicks in front of his ears, brushing the wayward overly curly strands back into order

"So talk to me. Tell me what's up. My ears are all yours" Keith replied earnestly, solemn eyes watching him with careful attentiveness

Lance exhaled and flopped back against the bed "Everything. I still can't believe this is real, and every time I get sick I think 'This is it. This is my Karma for pretending I deserve this life when I don't..."

Keith frowned "But you do deserve it, Sweetheart. I wish I could convince you that it was true. Just because bad things happened to you doesn't mean you deserved them. People are horrible sometimes, they don't do things with any sort of reasoning or validation. You were a victim and you've no need to feel guilty about surviving it and having some relief now" he leaned to lightly caress the freckled cheek of the boy below him.

Lance leaned into Keith's fingers, touch-starved and aching for that tenderness, humming softly "I know but.... everything that happened... it was so much... it's hard to come back from something like that. I have the literal marks on my body to show it wasn't just a nightmare that I can forget, as much as I wish it was. I... I haven't even seen my family in over a year... I'm afraid to contact them in case something happens to them..."

The way the brunette trembled and his eyes welled with tears made Keith's heart hurt like it had been stabbed, he pulled the other into his arms, rubbing his back again gently "It's gonna be okay Lance, we'll find your family, we'll make sure you and they are safe from whatever is threatening you..."

It felt too easy to make that promise, especially when Keith didn't know the full details of what Lance had been through. He only knew that had been homeless and somehow ended up in San Francisco, and evidently hadn't come from there originally. He knew nothing else.

Pulling back he touched the other's cheek softly "I'm not going to pressure you for the information, but when you feel you can trust me enough to talk to me about your past and what happened, I'll do what I can to help you. I promise you that. You don't have to be afraid anymore Lance, I'm going to make sure you can keep walking towards that bright and happy future. I won't let anything stand in your way"

Lance exhausted physically and emotionally and looking utterly drained, just nodded with quivering lips "I want to tell you... but... I'm scared. I don't want them to come after you too. I couldn't stand to lose anyone else... not you or Hunk or any of my new friends... it hurts enough losing my family, my home, everything I grew up with... I can't stand to lose anything else"

"Hey you don't have to fight alone sweetheart. We're a team now remember? I can stand up for myself. We can sort this out, I promise you..."

Lance exhaled deeply "Yeah I know... I know that... it's just... it's going to take me time to get past that instinct of being paralysed with fear to talk about it. I'm sorry... it's just so difficult right now..."

Keith caressed his hair running his fingers through soft caramel streaked waves of hair the sun having lightened the darker hue and added more freckles to Lance's cheeks in an adorable kissable way. He wanted to nom that cute little nose, but now was not the time, not when his boyfriend was scared and needed comfort

"Alright, I'll just stay here for a while until you feel a little better then..."

Lance looked at him with hollow eyes and an aching smile "Can you stay forever then?"

Keith kissed him sweetly "As long as you need"

Lance sighed "Liar. You have classes and other life necessities, you can't ALWAYS be at my side..."

Keith kissed him again "I'll drop out. I'll volunteer at the diner. I don't need anything else. Just you"

Lance put a hand up to push him back gently "No. You need to go to classes and you need to finish your degree and have a future. I won't be responsible for fucking up another life. No matter how comforting your presence is"

"The only future I want is with you"

"Oh my god, we've not even been on one date yet Keith, you're wholly obsessed with me..."

"Because you're amazing and I want to scoop you into my arms and keep you safe forever. If that's bad I'm sorry... but I don't regret it either"

Lance sighed "That's cute.... but remember I want to be able to do things for myself too. I'm not a damsel in a tower that needs rescuing. I'm a man. I'm 19. I don't need to be coddled. Please understand I'm not trying to brush you off, I just want you to give me space to do things on my own. I had this same convo with Hunk earlier"

Keith nodded "Sorry... you're right, I was coming on too strong and not respecting your boundaries, the least I can do is not make you feel more constricted and overwhelmed... do you still want to go on a date?"

Lance considered "Yeah I do. And I'm okay with a little physical intimacy within reason, just don't treat me like glass that will break. Even if I am sick and very fragile in health right now I don't like to be reminded of it"

Keith looked genuinely remorseful "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that. I've never really been that intimate with someone before, only dated one other guy and that didn't really pan out. I don't really know all the right social cues and when I really like something I tend to obsess a little over it. If it's scary I'll stop though, you only have to say..."

Lance touched his wrist "It's fine Keith, I understand. I know you're a good person and would never do anything bad to me. But lets not rush things. Lets take our time and enjoy exploring this new feeling at a pace we can manage"

Keith exhaled "Okay... that sounds fair. I'll try not to decide everything on my own and let you call the shots on some of the things. Especially if they personally impact you. I really like you Lance, I want us both to be happy"

Lance smiled warmly at his words, reaching to brush his cheek softly "Thank you, that's all I ask. Now... I'm actually getting quite hungry so lets go down and get some dinner in the diner, huh? Or do you have to rush home?"

Keith shook his head with a grin "Nah Adam and Shiro are home alone and they deserve a little peace and quiet to themselves. If I came home I'd only be blocking them from getting it on, and Shiro pouts like an infant when I do that"

Lance snickered "Oh well then we'd better not interrupt them. I remember my elder sister was the same whenever she brought a boyfriend or girlfriend home she'd be like 'DO NOT EMBARRASS ME' and of course we'd all go out of our way to be extra weird and embarrassing just because she told us not to"

They made their way down to the diner laughing, and Lance felt some of the tension lifting from his shoulders. This was the way he felt safest. Just laughing and relaxing with friends. He was going to have to ease himself slowly back into social contact. He couldn't rush things. Thankfully he had two really great patient and thoughtful friends in Keith and Hunk. He'd be okay with them at his back!


	11. The Promenade (Date Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go on their date, have a heart to heart chat, discover some things about each other and meet an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is so much longer than I'm accustomed to writing that I had to cut it into two parts. This is the first part but the next chapter will continue the rest of the date. I've attached art to this chapter so hopefully you enjoy it! Please let me know in the comments what you think! (kindly please)

Keith put the finishing touches to his outfit, studying his reflection in the inbuilt wardrobe mirror with a frown. He wasn't used to bothering about the way he looked, more often dressing for comfort or practicality rather than any desire to be stylish. Thus most of his clothes were casual and revolved around t-shirts and jeans and flannel shirts and the like.

  
His current ensemble encapsulated those 3 items, a red checked flannel shirt slightly worn at the seams and faded in colour over skinny black jeans and a rather ridiculous Mothman inspired t-shirt. He slung a leather (vegan fake) jacket over the top of the shirt in an effort to look less 'cryptid nerd' and more 'bad boy' but he wasn't wholly convinced he pulled it off. 

Oh well. They were only going for a walk and a bit of shopping. It wasn't like he was taking Lance out anywhere especially fancy. Nonetheless he was nervous and bit his fingernails as he headed out of his room.

Adam was sitting at the table warming his hands around a cup of coffee and gave Keith a scrutinising look before standing and moving to him to tug certain parts of the outfit into submission, licking his forefinger and smoothing down some of the wild black locks before Keith frowned and reminded him "I'm 20 years old... this was cute when I was 13 but now it's kinda awkward"

Adam shushed him "Humour me, I'm getting old and you're the closest thing to a child I'll ever have. Besides you're never too old to be fussed over by a parent, so suck it up"

Keith grumbled but he had to admit he liked that someone cared enough about him to make sure he was always safe and well and comfortable etc.

"Where's your glasses" Adam broke him out of his reverie with the question and Keith scrunched up his face "Don't like wearing them, they agitate me. Don't like em rubbing on my face"

Adam sighed "But you need to wear them. What if something happens whilst you're out and you need to see clearly? You want to keep Lance safe right? You want to be attentive to his needs? I know the glasses bother you, but just for a little while it might be a good idea to wear them? I'll make an appointment with the opticians and we can look into contacts maybe if you can tolerate those?"

Keith nodded "I guess. I'll wear them for Lance's sake" he wasn't keen on the idea, the thick purple plastic frames just seemed to irritate him, but he'd forebear since Adam was right that it was important he could see well.

Turning around and slouching back into his room to fetch the case from his bedside table he pulled them out, slipping them on and scrunching his nose at his reflection once more. Nerdy. Uff so much for looking like a bad boy. 

Adam nodded at him as he came out "Better. But in case the rubbing gets too annoying here, you can borrow one of my lanyards for keeping them safe, then you can take them off at intervals without losing them" he held out the black cord with clips that could be attached to the arms of the glasses.

Keith gave him a grateful look for the considerate compromise "Yeah thanks, I'll try to manage as long as I can, but it's good to have another option if it gets too much for me"

"Alright. Is your phone charged? Do you have your keys? Make sure you take some of your panic meds with you just in case..." Adam ran over the checklist on his fingers

Keith sighed, rolled his eyes a little and nodded to each one "Yeah I'm all prepped I'm good. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Big boy now, remember?"

Adam bit his lip, giving the young male in front of him a cheek pinch at his sass, but with fondness in his gaze "A cheeky one too. Alright be off with you then. Have a good time. Try not to get overwhelmed if you can. It's all gonna be fine, alright? I know you'll show Lance a great time!"

Keith smiled "I really hope so. I want to put his mind at ease, he's had so much stress up until now so it's crucial that he gets some relaxation time"

"You too alright. Don't neglect your own needs and limits just to accommodate his. Relationships work best with a little give and take. As much as I enjoy indulging Takashi's silly whims, sometimes I have to put my foot down for my own peace of mind, and he's learned to respect that" Adam reminded him opening the apartment door to usher the younger male out

Keith nodded "You have the patience of a saint dealing with him, truly. I wouldn't last a week. He's like a giant baby... tch... anyway I'd better start walking or I'll be late. Cya later!" and with a wave he was heading off down the hallway to the stairs (he HATED riding in elevators they made him panic) that would lead down to the outside.

A short 20 minute walk later and he was outside Hunk's diner steeling his nerves and rubbing his fingers together as a brief calming exercise to try and de-panic his brain. Focus Keith. Focus. You can do this.

He entered through the diner and saw Shay lounging at the counter her brown hair piled high on her head, blunt cut bangs and dark Moroccan olive-brown skin tone bronzed and highlighting her round curves, she was definitely a gorgeous woman if you were into women. Dark eyes and heavy lashes regarded him, lifting a bangle clad jingling arm to give him a little wave, smiling in a friendly way

"Hey Keith! The boys are just upstairs getting ready. Tsuyoshi said I should wait for you here" she greeted. Tsuyoshi was Hunk's real name which had blown Keith's mind when he'd learned it at a young age, screwing up his face in confusion and trying to work out how a name like Tsuyoshi lead to a nickname like Hunk and never quite being able to figure it out but deciding that if it made Hunk happy to be called that, then it was fine and no business of his to question.

"Hey Shay. Okay I'm cool with waiting. A little antsy though... oh uhh thanks for helping with Lance's clothing situation by the way... I was going to pick him up something myself but you know me and fashion..." he gestured to his fingerless gloves and long unfashionable haircut with a self-effacing grin.

"I heard mullets are coming back in though, you never know it might be your time to shine soon" Shay grinned half teasing and half genuinely comforting him, because that was Shay all over, fun but nice and soft. 

Keith snorted "Might have to get a buzz-cut then so I can stay one step ahead. Don't want anyone else biting my unique style" 

Before Shay could respond there were feet on the stairs and Hunk entered the diner "Lance is coming, he's fidgeting with a few last minute things. I told him he looks fine but..." he held up his palms as if in surrender

Keith smiled sympathetically "I felt the same. I still feel like I'm dressed like a doofus but..." he shrugged

Hunk shrugged too "You look fine to me. I'm sure Lance will like you regardless. You two are so sweet on each other" he leaned his round face on his elbows and upturned palms, giving a suggestive eyebrow wiggle at the other boy

Keith rolled his eyes flushing a little "Sue me for having eyes and finding hot people hot"

Just then there was another set of feet on the stairs, a little slower and with an uneven gait likely from using a crutch. Lance was coming. Keith steeled himself feeling butterflies stir up in his stomach

Hunk moved to open the door having a brief conversation with the still out of sight Lance who was clearly just as apprehensive as Keith was. "Dude you look great, no need to be nervous... come on" the chef coaxed the reclusive teen

"I... alright then..." Lance remarked softly, moving apprehensively into the diner. Keith stood immediately, staring as Lance entered. He was TRANSFORMED. He always looked good even in shabby hand me downs, but he'd clearly put a LOT of effort into his appearance for this date.

His skin that had been neglected before had been treated to several face masks and treatments and now seemed to glow with radiance and health making his eyes illuminate brighter than before. His hair formed soft natural curls around his face, side-parted in a cute fashion that looked bouncy and touchable. God Keith wanted to caress each shiny chocolate curl to see if they really were as soft as they looked.

As far as clothes went Shay had excelled herself, Lance's tanned complexion was complimented with a light blue shirt, a soft blue ombre coloured v-neck sweater and light beige coloured pants, with brown boots, a brown pea coat over the top and a soft pale blue and white ombre scarf completing the look. He flushed at Keith's stare, doing an awkward little circle as best he could with the crutch "Do I pass inspection?"

  
Keith struggled to find his voice and close his open mouth, fumbling a little "Y-Yeah! I mean... you look great! Really great! The clothes really suit you... and your hair... it's a great look!" he finished with an awkward thumbs up, cheeks branded a shade of lipstick red that almost matched the hue of his shirt. He felt way under-dressed by comparison.

Lance giggled a little into his hands, relieved that he'd managed to break Keith's brain by how good he looked "I like your outfit too... the shirt is so cute..." he pointed out the Mothman shirt Keith had been embarrassed about, then brought his fingers to lightly poke investigatively at the glasses "Ooh and the glasses are a good look for you. Very intellectual" he smiled brightly and Keith just had a mental meltdown. He LIKED the nerdy glasses? How was this man so perfect?

"Uhm... we should probably get going, thanks so much Shay for getting me these and Hunk for the conditioner for my hair..." Lance began but both of them waved off the thanks "Don't mention it buddy, have a great time okay and if you need anything call me with Keith's phone or a payphone if you get separated and I'll come to you, okay?"

"Yeah thanks..." Lance shyly reached out his hand for Keith to take, the black haired youth trying not to focus on how sweaty his palms were as he closed his hand around the others and lead him out of the diner leaving Hunk and Shay to whatever their evening plans were.

First step was to catch one of the cute touristy Tram lines that ran through the city, Lance seeming to enjoy the open air transport much more than the bus, and twisting a little to look out the window at the scenery whizzing by, a bright smile lighting up his handsome freckled features, blue eyes sparkling as he grinned at Keith pointing out various interesting looking things 

"Hey check out that cafe... it's cat themed, cute! We'll have to go there some time... that is if you want to..." he remarked a little coyly, fidgeting with the cuffs of his sweater

"I'm happy to go anywhere you want any time, you know that" Keith answered simply drinking in Lance and his beautiful happiness as if it were a tall refreshing drink and he had been navigating a desert for days.

"You too, you get to decide places. It's not fair if it's just me" Lance insisted, wrinkling his nose in an adorable rabbit-like way

Keith wanted to say that anywhere he went with Lance was automatically his favourite place in the world, but he didn't want to come off like he was being too forward so he just nodded "Okay if I think of anywhere I'll let you know"

Eventually they reached the coast and stepped off the Tram. The salt air immediately hit their noses and Lance stopped to inhale a little shiver of familiarity and comfort seeming to go through him at smelling a beach again. Granted San Franciso was nothing like Cuba and the beaches were more strands of gravel, but still. Lance seemed definitely happy to be somewhere at least coast to the sea. Keith mentally checked a box for at least one point scored on doing the date right!

"So what do you wanna do first?" he asked Lance, the brunette shrugging in response "I don't really know, I'm only really familiar with the back alleys and dives of this city, I've never really explored any of the touristy areas. Too many cops and Karens, y'know?"

Keith nodded "Honestly I've lived here about 8 years give or take and I've not really explored fully either... we should probably do a tour or something. See the sights. But I find tour guides voices really grating and also I hate being bossed about so uhhh... perhaps not..." he shrugged, sighing and wondering if he should deduct the date point he earned for being incoherent and unprepared. Why hadn't he researched things more? That was what you were meant to do on dates right? Plan?

Lance squeezed his hand as if to ground him and prevent his mind unravelling any further "Hey it's fine, we don't have to do a tour. I'm not much for them either. Karens flock to those sort of things. Lets just see where our feet take us and discover things on our own"

Keith exhaled realising he had begun panicking and calmed himself "Yeah that's probably a good plan. Maybe stick to areas that are not too crowded since we both don't do too well in large crowds?"

"There we go, that's a good idea. I'm sure we'll find our way through this somehow together if we put our heads together. We make a good team" Lance grinned encouragingly at him and Keith had the strongest urge to hug him and thank him for understanding and being patient with his little dysfunctions.

They ended up walking along the promenade and Embarcado just sight seeing, trying out some mounted binoculars to look at the bridge up close (Lance making a comment about being able to spit really far off it that sent Keith into snorting giggles)

As they walked they talked, sharing little tidbits of stories about goofy siblings and childhood memories, things they were interested in (Keith giving more info about Mothman after Lance had questioned regarding his shirt), what Keith was studying and what he wanted out of his future

"What about you, do you ever think once you get settled you'll go back into studies? You want to do something with your future?" Keith asked, watching Lance to see if he'd take to the personal topic or close himself off again as normal

Lance leaned against the railings, crutch rested to one side, looking out over the grey-blue waters the shades of blue contrasting the towering red structure of the bridge itself, he turned his head to regard Keith, silent for some minutes so the other flinched wondering if he'd offended him with the question.

"I'm... not really sure any more. I had a lot of dreams when I got out of high school. I wanted to be someone big and important and famous. An actor or a singer or a dancer or something like that. And everything's that's happened has sort of cruelly crushed those dreams one by one. Can't be a singer if you can barely breathe... can't be a dancer if your legs are so weak they can barely hold you up..." Lance gestured to his thin frame with a sigh "I'm not really sure what's left for me. Right now I think I'd just be happy to keep surviving day to day"

Keith frowned "I'm sorry... I know that was a sensitive question, I just... I want you to find happiness and stability. I don't want you just to survive, I want you to thrive. I want you to be independent and living the life you want to live... I want to climb to the moon and give it to you if I can. The stars too... you're just.... you're really important to me Lance"

Lance smiled a little bitterly "You've only known me a few months Keith... and only what parts I choose to show you. I've told you before you don't really know everything about me. What if you find out and you don't like me anymore?" he bit his lip looking down at his hands white-knuckled and gripping the railings

"We've been over this before Lance and my reply hasn't changed. Anything you tell me even if you tell me you murdered someone... I won't judge you. I'll do what I can to support you. I don't need to know you a lifetime to know these feelings aren't a lie. You can't fake what I feel when I see you, when I think of you. All your rough edges are still beautiful to me. Tell me anything. Tell me everything I won't leave you. That's a promise" he reached to place a hand over Lance's, gripping it lightly even when the other tried involuntarily to flinch away 

"Please don't hide your wounds from me Lance, even the internal ones... let me help you to heal"

Lance nodded exhaling deeply "Okay... I've spent a year running away and it's not fixing anything. I have to start trusting people eventually. It's hard and I'm still terrified I'm going to fall again and break more. But I... I feel good when I'm with you. I feel safe. I feel loved. I like that feeling. I'll tell you everything. But not here. Not now. It's too public. Lets just enjoy today and I promise I'll tell you soon"

Keith moved to brush a curl of brown hair framing Lance's cheek, marvelling that it really was as soft as he'd imagined "Whenever you're ready Lance. I'm here for you. I'm 100% here for you. Take whatever you need from me okay? I'm yours to do with as you please"

"Hold me for a little while?" Lance, moved a little leaning his hips against the railings and opening his arms for the other male. Keith stepped into them, wrapping Lance's slender frame in a tight hug "I thought you'd never ask"

Keith wasn't sure how long they were holding each other, time seemed to stop and he wasn't sure where he started and ended and where he just seemed to meld into Lance. It felt so right. So peaceful. A time and place where none of their day to day struggles could bother them. They were just together and they had the strength to do anything.

Lance murmured something soft and Keith tilted his head to glance at him questioning what he needed. The response was only a very light kiss on his forehead the lanky boy just the tiniest bit taller than Keith, a fraction of an inch. Just enough that he could fit perfectly in Keith's arms, chin resting on his shoulder, in wordless intimacy. Rough passionate kissing wasn't called for right now when they were both still so raw and fragile. Just the softest of touches were already mind-blowing for each of them.

Eventually they had to move though because Lance's butt was going numb from leaning against the cold hard railings. Keith interlaced their fingers giving the other a supportive smile "Lets find somewhere to sit and take a break, then if you want we could hit the arcade and goof off, take our minds off all this serious shit"

Lance grinned "Sounds like a plan. I'm thirsty. I want a soda" he picked up his crutch and adjusted his stance, falling into step with Keith as they walked towards the row of shops set a little back from the promenade.

Finding they were near to the cat cafe that Lance had spotted from the tram they decided to check it out, pushing open the door delighted to find that in fact it wasn't just cat themed but an ACTUAL cat cafe as made popular in Japan. Felines of all varieties were lounging about on various surfaces enjoying the sunshine pouring in through the windows.

Lance cooed immediately shuffling over to a calico sunning herself by the window "Hi babies, hi..." he reached with his fingers to scritch behind the ears and under the chin, the cat mewing a greeting and flicking her tail as Lance happily flopped down on the pile of cushions set about in various heaps with small low tables near them for beverages

Keith went to get drinks, he liked cats but he felt a little like he was cheating on Kosmo being here petting animals other than his best buddy. He made a mental note to give the german shepherd a few extra hugs when he got home

"They've got teas and coffees and sodas, so what do you want?" he asked Lance "Orange soda with a straw please" the other replied, now having accumulated at least 4 cats who were dropping into his lap for attention, or curling around his shoulders. He looked like he was in his element totally and Keith smiled, though he secretly wished HE was the one getting that level of attention and petting from Lance. Oh well they'd been cuddly just a while ago, couldn't be greedy!

Ordering some tea for himself and Lance's soda he plopped onto some neighbouring cushions and wiggled his butt to get comfortable "You really like animals huh? Have you thought about maybe getting into veterinarian stuff perhaps?"

Lance shook his head "I do like animals but I'm totally squeamish about blood, just dealing with my own injuries was traumatic for me, I don't think I could face it if it were animals. Grooming though. I could totally do that!"

The waitress came with their drinks and Keith watched Lance locate the striped straw in his mouth, lips enclosing the straw in a way that made Keith's very active imagination go into overdrive and a flush rise to his cheeks which he hid with the large mug his tea was served in. 

When he'd sufficiently recovered from said naughty thoughts he commented "I could see that. You seem to have a very gentle way with them". By this point Lance had no less than 8 cats winding around him, purring up a storm

"You think?" Lance replied, glancing down at his new fan-club and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "I guess so... I hadn't really considered it... Animals might be fun. Oh but what if there's a big dog? I have bad memories of police dogs chasing me...."

Keith stopped mid sip. Damn Lance was afraid of dogs? That put a dampener on any plans to invite him over. Kosmo and his enthusiasm would probably terrify him.

Seeing the look of disappointment on Keith's face he hazarded a guess "Don't tell me you're a dog lover?"

Keith winced "Guilty as charged. I've got a big german shepherd, never had police training but I guess he's something reminiscent... sorry"

Lance waved his hand "Don't be. It's just my silly bias. Not you or your dog's fault... is he a nice dog at least?"

Keith nodded "The nicest and cuddliest. He's a bit energetic but totally a huge fluffy baby. He loves attention"

Lance made a soft face "He sounds really cute. Maybe one day if I get over my fear I could meet him..."

Keith looked at Lance with wonder, he'd been through so many horrible things but he was still thinking of others and trying to push his own boundaries for the sake of not staying in a stale mate. God he was so in love with him

"I.... I think he'd really really like that" he was smiling so hard his cheeks were hurting and Lance leaned to poke his cheek at the corner of his mouth "You have dimples.... they're really cute"

Aaaaand there went Keith's brain down the toilet. He made an aborted sound of compacted vowels and consonants, messily snorted tea up his nose and ended up lying back on the cushions processing life whilst Lance peered worriedly at him "Hey you okay?"

"Perfectly fine..." Keith mumbled whilst rubbing a hand to the cheek Lance had poked. He was getting revenge for that later. That was an unfair unprovoked attack. Complimenting him out of the blue like that? He plotted his comeback. He'd caress that curly hair and point out every beautiful freckle on Lance's skin. And his eyes. God. He had a myriad of poetry prepared for those sapphire orbs.

Once they were re-hydrated and Lance had been unearthed from the mound of affectionate felines he was now buried under, it was time to head to the arcade, Lance brushing cat hair off his clothes and bemoaning the fact that he needed to get a lint roller off Hunk because he had fluff all over his nice new clothes

They exchanged some money to get quarters/tokens for the machines and split off to play their preferred choices. Keith always liked racing or flight simulator games. He was good at them. Apparently Lance preferred the Street Fighter type games, with two opponents and a lot of button mashing. 

Watching the other boy from across the room face lit by the console's lights, tongue poking out a little in concentration, caused Keith to almost crash whatever vehicle he was driving or piloting quite a few times. God he had it bad.

He was just shaking his head to clear it and focus back on the game when an arm slung around his shoulder "Sup Nerd?" a familiar provoking voice greeted him

He sighed as he crashed and ended the game "Hey Pidge..." he remarked knowing the younger Holt's voice without even having to turn to look at them. "Thought you were on summer vacation in Italy?"

"Nah the olds were boring and clearly wanted to boink without me so I took a flight back early to let them be gross alone. Besides it was literally all business and relatives. Yack" they made a motion of putting their finger down their throat.

"So how come you're crashing and burning... LITERALLY... here? Normally you ace these games in your sleep. Also I haven't seen you at the arcade in forever..."

Keith squirmed. He didn't want to admit to Pidge he was on a date, they'd only tease him about it "Just chilling with someone..." he remarked evasively hoping he didn't look too shifty and nervous

Pidge stared at him unimpressed, pushing their glasses up on their nose and making a 'Really?' face "Uh huh. And that someone wouldn't happen to be the tan guy wearing the letters off the buttons on the Red & Blue Rivals fighter game over there? The one you've been making moon eyes at for the last hour"

Keith internally swore. He was too easy to read or else Pidge was just superhuman. Either was just as likely. "Okay fine yes. Don't give me grief about it okay?"

Pidge grinned ferally their lips curving in a gremlin like leer "And where would the fun be in that?"

"Pidge! Seriously don't troll me..."

The short bespectacled teen sighed exaggeratedly "Boring. But fine I'll leave you and your new BOYFRIEND alone. For now. But I'm hitting Hunk's later and you'd better be there to give me all the hot juicy cringy details, because I've clearly missed some shit and that is NOT allowed. Fill me in or else" 

"You're the only person in the world who threatens their best friends.... but yes okay I'll tell you. He'll be there too he's kinda staying with Hunk. His name is Lance... Don't hassle him either. He's been through some shit okay?"

Pidge waved off his warnings already weaving back through the machines and players until they disappeared from sight. Keith sighed. Just what he needed. The chaotic munchkin to wreak their usual havoc and scare Lance off. He stood to go and retrieve the other

Lance having run out of quarters, and wearing a satisfied smirk for having beaten his opponent greeting Keith with a smile "Hey I was thinking of trying the crane game next but I'm out of quarters, any chance we can get a few more?"

"We can, but I gotta talk to you first..."

Lance seemed to pick up Keith was serious and his face straightened "Okay what's up? You okay?"

Keith nodded "Yeah I just wanted to give you a bit of a warning. A friend of mine and Hunk's is back in town and they'll be at the diner tonight. They kinda come on a bit strong and they don't seem to understand boundaries so I thought I'd give you a heads up about that..."

Lance blinked processing the information, then shrugged "I've been through a lot. A teenager with an attitude problem and a big mouth isn't going to phase me that much. But duly noted. And thanks for being concerned about me. You're really sweet" he leaned to lightly peck Keith's cheek and he felt his cheek warm with blood rushing to the surface probably flushing with deep ruby colour

"Pidge isn't a bad person per se, they just do things a particular way and don't really consider if others get hurt in the process..." he explained quietly, not wanting to rag on the other as they were genuinely good friends, and he'd spent a lot of time after being adopted by Shiro and Adam growing up and making memories with them and Hunk.

Lance nodded "I get it really. Back home my twin Rachel was like that. She could be really sarcastic and say some pretty spiteful things sometimes. She never really meant it and when it was bad enough to make me cry she'd come to me and apologise and hug me and cry too about how sorry she was. As we grew she learned the limits of what she could and couldn't say and we got better at understanding that words can hurt sometimes. It seems like your friend Pidge hasn't learned that yet, but that's fine. We can teach them that it's not okay to be spiteful no matter what. If they're an important friend to you, it's worth taking the time to make sure they learn that"

Keith nodded "Yeah, I guess. Pidge can be super stubborn but if it's important to me or Hunk they'll usually take it seriously. I think if you're as straight with them as you are with me, then you'll probably get through to them"

Lance had to poke fun at his phrasing "Straight huh? Don't think I've ever been that before" he teased, and Keith rolled his eyes "On second thoughts you two shouldn't be allowed to become friends. Two terrible punners/memers together? Pure chaos. San Francisco won't survive"

Lance tossed his head back with mock evil laughter, even doing something so silly he was breathtaking to Keith, the motion exposing his smooth brown throat and God Keith just wanted to kiss it or bite it or...

Lance was snapping his fingers in front of Keith's eyes "Hey! I said should we head back or keep going? It's been really fun but I kinda have to take my meds on a schedule and my legs are pretty tired. Lets take the tram back again?"

"We can go back if you're tired. Actually I'm reaching the limits of my own battery too if I'm being honest. I mean I love spending time with you but... I can only be in public for so much time..." he shrugged figuring he should be honest with the other boy since Lance had promised to be utterly frank with him from now on.

"Figured as much. You were looking peaked" Lance remarked, poking a slim brown finger between Keith's thick dark brows "There's all tension here... you're Mr Frowny Face" he mimicked an exaggerated scowly face and Keith snorted 

"I don't really look like that do I?" he asked without being able to entirely keep the pout out of his tone

Lance sighed putting his hands on Keith's shoulders as if comforting someone completely hopeless "Prevention is one of the cardinal rules of beauty, my friend. You gotta make sure to treat the source of the problem before it gets too extreme. Loosen up that skin a little. Have you ever even done a skin treatment?"

"Uhh no?" Keith remarked in confusion quirking one brow. Lance sighed dramatically "I guess it falls to me to educate you then. Lets pick up some supplies and head back. You said your friend isn't dropping by till later right? So we've got some time to ourselves still to have a little pamper session..."

He had a gleam in his blue eyes now that Keith wasn't wholly sure he liked. What had he let himself in for? Well he had promised he was Lance's to do with what he pleased. Apparently this was the consequence of saying such a thing!


	12. Confessions (Date part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes back to Keith's place and ends up confessing about his past traumas
> 
> CW// Police Brutality & mentions of Human Trafficking. Also some phobias mentioned i.e. elevators and dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off apologies for the delay in updating the chapter, I tried to write something for my other fic Legends of the Witchpire but I have seriously hit a wall with it and just ended up spending 2 weeks stressing about it and not being able to write anything, so eventually gave up and went back to updating this fic.
> 
> Secondly there are some HEAVY content warnings and triggers for this chapter because it discusses Lance's back story and involves some severe stuff. Please exercise caution reading this chapter and if you have to skip it because it's too upsetting that is completely fine and understandable, I won't judge you.
> 
> There's a bit of mood whiplash because the chapter starts off super fluffy then goes to angst, but this was important to address so that the boys (especially Lance) can move on.
> 
> CW// Police Brutality & mentions of Human Trafficking. Also some phobias mentioned i.e. elevators and dogs.

By the time the tram had reached the diner Lance was wearing an uncertain look on his face, and Keith ever attentive immediately asked him about it, his thick dark brows quirking over the tops of the glasses frames as he inquired softly "Lance? You good?"

The slender boy next to him, seemed to realise he'd been visibly emoting and sighed a little untensing slightly "Can we go to your place instead?"

Keith tilted his head confused he'd thought Lance wanted to do makeovers and stuff "Sure, but don't you want to see Hunk?" he inquired not wanting to push the other emotionally

Lance shrugged "It's not really about Hunk, I just.... I feel like if we go back to mine then the date will be ending soon. If I'm at your place then I can pretend a little longer..." his cheeks coloured as if he wasn't used to speaking this frankly about his vulnerabilities

Keith's heart melted further, expression growing even softer if that were possible. On the one hand he hated that Lance had reason to feel insecure about these things, but on the other he was so very adorable when he was clingy like this. "Lance, you know that I'm not gonna go away right? We can have as many dates as you want to have. This isn't a one time deal. But if you would prefer to come to mine that's also completely fine"

Lance nodded his gratitude "Okay, I just... I know this somewhere in my mind, but it's hard to push down the paranoia and insecurities sometimes, and if we go back to the diner there'll be other people and your attention will be divided between them and I just... I want you to be all mine for a while..."

Fuck. Clingy AND possessive Lance? That was doing things to Keith's heart. He opted not to remind Lance that at his house they wouldn't be alone either since Adam would be there and Kosmo at the very least, but he knew Adam would respect their boundaries and keep away if they went into his room and as much as Kosmo would sulk about it later, he could shut the dog out in the lounge too for a while. He did want to get Lance to know the others a little better too, but that could wait. For now he just wanted Lance to be happy so he'd agree to any odd requests he made.

Staying seated until the tram made the rest of the journey to Keith's part of town, they thanked the driver and stepped out onto the sidewalk, Keith stepping off first and holding his arms out to help Lance hop the short distance from vehicle to curbside. 

The feel of the narrow hips between his arms and the slight weight of the other male, made his brain short out for a few seconds, just holding Lance, staring into those blue blue eyes. Lance remarked after a minute "Um.. Keith? I'm good now. You can let go..." and Keith felt the prickling of heat rising up his neck to his cheeks as he realised he'd been involuntarily grabbing the other boy's butt, Lance flushing also at the contact. He whipped his hands away holding out Lance's crutch for him to take "S-Sorry..."

Lance chuckled a little finding the funny side of it "Maybe wait till we're somewhere a bit more private if you wanna fondle my booty" he joked which made Keith only go more red and splutter random vowel sounds. 

This made Lance laugh harder, the sound so reviving from someone who'd had little cause to laugh or smile until recently, that Keith couldn't resist reaching out again, closing his hands over the other male's and remarking softly "Please keep laughing like that, it brings me so much happiness", bringing one hand up to press a light kiss to the digits.

It was Lance's turn to go red and splutter now at the sudden display of charm and flirting from the usually awkward boy. God he was NOT prepared for a suave Keith at all. How did this guy have so many levels and layers? One minute he was shy and awkward and wearing a Mothman t-shirt and blushing about innuendo, and the next he was vivid violet eyes framed by dark intense looks and so very handsome and charming. 

Thankfully the driver had already pulled away and didn't have to witness the cheesy romantic shenanigans. 

Making the way towards Keith's apartment, Keith frowned at the amount of stone steps that lead up to the front door. They would be awkward for Lance. Curse these fancy upper class apartment buildings being so overtly ornate. He was already aware of the way Lance was gawping at the tidy red brick structures with their neat tree-lined sidewalks with little fences around the trees, the apartment buildings were all terraced together but in a way that was different from the slums in the poorer parts of town. The entrance posts to Keith's apartment building had two lions marking it. 

Lance exhaled "Holy fuck I'm in the Lady and the Tramp movie... or like Aristocats or something! This is.... god I would never have come here when I was living on the streets. It's Karen central!" 

Keith scratched his cheek embarrassed "It's not THAT fancy... it's just average..." he felt awkward about how shocked Lance was, though he couldn't really be surprised remembering where the other boy had been living until recently

"Keith.... your trees have their own fences! It's fancy! It's SUPER FANCY! God... if I'm the Tramp in this scenario, does this make you Lady?" he started giggling behind his hands, moving to scoop up handfuls of Keith's mullet "These are kinda like her ears.... do I have to share a bowl of spaghetti with you now?" 

Keith frowned, his brows coming together "I can still take you home you know..."

"Nononono! I'll behave! I'm sorry!" Lance blurted seeming to think Keith was serious, he sighed and lightly dropped his hand on the other's head in a chopping motion "I was kidding dummy, as if I'd be that cruel to you" he laced his fingers in the other's hands "Come on lets go give Adam a surprise"

Navigating the steps was resolved by Keith walking up them backwards and holding onto one of Lance's hands as an anchor to balance him taking each step, it was awkward as hell though and there were several moments where Lance almost lost his balance, nearly tugging them both down onto the sidewalk again, but eventually he was at the front door and Keith was getting his key out whilst Lance was doubled over hands on his knees puffing to get his breath back. All this exhaustion just from about 12 steps... it was really sad!

Keith seemed to sense Lance was feeling down about being so tired and patted him lightly on the shoulder "Don't worry these steps are hard for anyone, even Shiro has struggled with them after a busy shift, and we've been walking for hours. I'm really going to have to see if we can have a ramp or something put in..." 

Lance looked at him like he was speaking another language "You're ACTUALLY thinking about building renovations for my sake? Damn... I really will never understand rich people..."

"Not just for you Lance, it's important for buildings to have access, you never know who might need it. Besides it's better I use my money for things like this than silly frivolous nonsense like penis extension cars or living the life of luxury and excess" he shrugged opening the front door and gesturing Lance to go first whilst he followed behind, stopping to grab any mail from the boxes near the entrance. 

The apartment building's first floor was a small lobby with an elevator and a staircase leading up to 3 floors, each of which apparently having one tenant, or in Keith's case 3 of them. He was aware having a whole floor to each tenant was something a bit more lavish than the standard apartment that had more tenants per floor, but he felt Adam and Shiro deserved to live somewhere nicer considering how hard they both worked to help people in their day to day jobs. If he could help them expand their housing budgets a little, he was willing to do that.

"Lets take the elevator" he suggested to Lance. Normally he preferred the stairs because elevators made him nervous, but he didn't want to put Lance through three more flights of stairs when his legs were already visibly wobbly with exhaustion. He'd endure his nerves for Lance's sake.

When the elevator arrived with it's old-fashioned cage doors he slipped inside, holding his breath and thinking of relaxing thoughts as they travelled up. Lance glanced to him "You.... don't like elevators, huh?" he asked softly

Keith swallowed and nodded a little stiffly "Watched too many horror movies as a kid with falling elevators and stuff, plus heights in general make me a bit iffy. Figured it was easier for you though..."

Lance squeezed his hand gently, giving him a smile and leaning a little up against his shoulder to reassure him with bodily warmth and contact "Thanks... I appreciate it..." 

Finally the 3rd floor dinged and the cage rattled open and Keith could bolt out onto the safety of the solid floor, by this point normally his pulse would have climbed to new highs and he'd be sweaty and shaky, but Lance's reassurances seemed to have helped a lot. He was so grateful for the other boy being there to keep him grounded through stuff like this.

Keith unlocked the apartment door (in spite of Adam being home it was designed to be the sort that locked itself automatically when you closed it) and motioned Lance inside, calling as he took his boots off "Adam? I'm home... I uh brought a guest... hope that's okay"

There was a responding call from the dining room/lounge area "That's fine, I'm taking a break from work for a few hours, so you'll have to make your own drinks and snacks"

Keith waited for Lance to remove his shoes too, the other boy deliberating whether to leave his crutch or not since the bottom was kinda soiled with sand and other outdoor substances. He really needed to look into getting a foldable outdoor cane, preferably one that was less cumbersome. 

"You can take it inside, its cool. Shiro and Kosmo leave the house in a mess anyway half the time. A little sand won't kill the flooring" Keith assured him and Lance nodded slipping it under his arm after he'd shucked off his jacket and scarf. The heating was in full effect and the apartment was much warmer than Hunks diner so he peeled off the sweater too leaving just the blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons around the collar undone. 

Keith tried not to stare at the impromptu strip-tease he was getting in the entrance, politely averting his gaze as Lance's brown freckled back was momentarily exposed whilst pulling the sweater off. 

Lance eyed him and rolled his eyes "I swear you're a walking contradiction, one minute you can't keep your hands off me and giving me super charming kisses on the hand and stuff, the next you're blushing like a nun. You're lucky you're cute" he reached for Keith's hand that was stuffed in his pocket awkwardly "Come on then, escort me into your fancy abode like a proper gentleman"

And fancy it was. At least by Lance's books. All the tech in the kitchenette was top of the range from refrigerators that dispensed icecubes to range cookers and enough gadgets to enthral the nerdiest geek. Hunk would LOVE it here. The kitchen area opened into a dining space with a lounge to the far right a sleek black leather L shaped sofa taking up one corner with an absolutely MASSIVE TV on the wall. 

Adam was lain out across the sofa in a manner that was casual yet still elegant, wearing a loose v-neck sweater that judging by size probably belonged to Shiro with grey slacks and some slippers adorning his feet, he was eating a tube of Pringles and watching Judge Judy and mumbling between chews "Put him away, there's no way he's getting out of that case. So GUILTY"

Keith cleared his throat and gave Adam a look "Lance wanted to stop by, we're gonna go to my room" he remarked just for information

Adam peered over his glasses at the two, smirking with a knowing look "On the first date Keith? Don't you think it's a little early?" he teased knowing full well that wasn't what the younger male had meant

Keith's cheeks flared red and he shot the other a dagger look "Maybe that's what you and my brother would do, but no we're just chilling out. Completely pure intentions" 

Lance whose face had pinkened a little at the suggestion but had grasped Adam was only joking, pretended not to have heard the suggestive conversation giving Adam a little wave "Thanks for having me"

Adam opened his mouth as if to make further innuendo from that and Keith hurriedly pushed him into his bedroom so the older man's lewdness couldn't be heard. He was sure Adam was doing this purely to embarrass him. 

"Sorry about him, he's been stressed with an important case lately, so he's in a bit of a jerk mood" he sighed once they were in his room.

Lance sitting on his bed was certainly a sight. Especially in that shirt that was showing so much of his brown skin. Fuck. Keith had literally just got through saying he wasn't going to do anything, and it really was too soon for that anyway. He would have to restrain himself, however beautiful the other boy was. He was trying to prove to Lance that he could trust him after all and that he wasn't in this just to use him and lose him for the sake of resolving some lustful feelings. That meant he had to be patient and wait till the time was right.

Lance unaware of the effect he was having on Keith, stared at the decor smirking "You really were an Emo kid weren't you? It's all expensive but super dark. Gloomy. Fits you perfect though"

Keith pouted "You think I'm gloomy?" he gave Lance a puppydog look and the other snorted "See now you're just proving my point. But no, I know you're a nice guy and very charming and gentlemanly, so I'm not deceived by the Fortress of Eternal Solitude you have going here" he reached for Keith's hand pulling him towards the bed. Shit. Pure thoughts Keith. Pure thoughts.

Keith settled on the bed trying to forget how attracted he was to Lance and to just be attentive to his needs "Did you want to do anything, or is just sitting and chilling fine?" 

"Mm I'm not sure... what do rich boys with no money worries do to entertain themselves?" Lance teased, looking around Keith's room for some sign of things to have fun with. He had the latest game console of course, with a lot of games but they were all zombie horror type games and Lance had lived a life that was too close of an approximation of being 'undead' or at least 'should be dead' by the eyes of society. Plus guns unnerved him (that hadn't always been the case, when he'd been younger he'd loved to play with toy guns and nicknamed himself Sharpshooter, but encounters with mafia and cops had kinda sunk that pleasure like everything else and spoiled it with traumatic memories)

He perused the books on the shelf. A lot of them were related to Keith's studies and heavy non-fiction volumes. There were a couple of books of poetry though and he snagged one with glee "Oh my god you have POETRY. You ARE an emo" holding it out of Keith's reach and giggling before he began to read a few lines.

_"From childhood's hour I have not been_   
_As others were; I have not seen_   
_As others saw; I could not bring_   
_My passions from a common spring._   
_From the same source I have not taken_   
_My sorrow; I could not awaken_   
_My heart to joy at the same tone;_   
_And all I loved, I loved alone"_

Lance's voice had become steadily quiet and more solemn as he'd read and acknowledged the importance of the topic, lowering the book and glancing to Keith "Poe, right? I remember reading a few of his in Lit class back when I was in school. It didn't make sense to me back then, it just seemed so unnecessarily gloomy, but.... I think I get it now"

Keith nodded "It speaks to me. My autism meant I struggled with my emotions a lot growing up and people thought I was cold and closed off, didn't want to spend time with me. It meant I never really bonded with anyone, so when I found these books it just felt like maybe someone somewhere in time had understood the same feelings. That it wasn't just me who was weird and broken and didn't fit into society's little mould.

Lance nodded "Yeah I get that, I grew up with ADHD and although I didn't have trouble expressing myself, sometimes the way I expressed myself wasn't favourable and people got annoyed or thought I was deliberately being a bad kid, I made and lost friends pretty easily back then. It sucked a lot but my family at least always had my back. Until things went south..."

Keith reached out to squeeze Lance's hand "You're not bad, and it's not your fault that life's treated you unfairly okay? You're a good person that bad shit happened to" he reassured him

"I was an idiot back then, I was always flirting with everything with a pulse, it wasn't that I wanted relationships with them, I think it was just because I couldn't make the right sort of connections with people, that people always got tired of me after a while, so I was looking for casual affairs and flirting so I could keep feeling that high of being needed and admired and validated. It was shallow... I was shallow. And I think I probably got my just desserts when I played with fire too many times and flirted with the wrong person..." Lance blurted out the words, not sure why the emotions were overspilling, he'd not spoken about the past in so long, had kept it hugged close to his chest as if it were a terrible secret. 

He'd had so much fear about people knowing this truth. As if they'd lose their sympathy in him if they knew he'd been a philanderer and playboy to get in this situation. Blue eyes flicked to Keith as if expecting revulsion on his face, to be spurned and told to get out. 

Keith had no such expression on his face, he was still holding Lance's hand and he made no move to break it, his dark violet eyes seeming to reflect back Lance's vulnerable features as if he were so utterly enamoured with the other it took over his whole being

One hand came to gently push through the crinkled brown strands of hair framing Lance's face "It's okay... it's okay... what happened to you was bad, but you can tell me Lance. I'm here to listen. Tell me what happened. Let me understand and help you"

Lance inhaled sharply biting his lip, someone understood. Oh god. Someone wanted to help him. He wasn't alone anymore. He truly was safe. He could share his pain.

"Her name was Gina Di Metrelli, at least that's what she TOLD us she was called, she was new to the school and the guys were all over her because she was cool and mysterious, she went on a few dates with the popular upperclassmen first. Around that time there were some weird Missing Kids reports showing up and we were all too dumb and secure in our ourselves to put two and two together" his lips curled with bitterness at his own naivete

"When she started showing interest in me I thought all my luck had finally come in, I'd dated a few freshman girls that hadn't heard the rumours yet, the rumours about me coming from a large poor family, ragging on the clothes I wore, where I shopped etc. Most of that school looked down on me for not being popular enough. We were all more or less in the same situation but a lot of us wanted to emulate the popular white rich kids, and pretended we had more means than we did, even if it meant spending all our allowance on the latest fashion trends. Some were more successful than others and they were the ones who ragged on the ones lower down. Being as I had ADHD too and could be 'the weird hyper kid' and 'class clown' a lot, they were keen on not associating with me" he shrugged adding "Kids are cruel, it happens in most places"

Keith nodded, he'd felt some of that himself, coming from an orphanage and not having access to his money early on in his life. He'd been a scrawny scrappy tiny little kid who resolved problems with his fists and hardly spoke at all. He'd not made many friends and had been shunted from foster home to foster home until Adam and Shiro had stepped in and his life had taken a change for the better

"Gina being interested in me felt great, she arranged all our dates and I didn't even think anything about her being controlling or why she was so adamant that things had to happen at a certain time and place. Until one day I went to meet her and got attacked by two large men instead they knocked me unconscious and stuck me in the boot of their car..." Lance paused here, his palms and face growing sweaty with the memory of what had happened. Of how terrified he'd been when he'd woken up.

Keith squeezed his hand again letting him know he was somewhere safe to ground him from those terrible memories. He had a feeling he knew where this was heading.

"Gina was a plant. She was put in that school deliberately as bait for kids. They were a trafficking ring and the missing kids had all been taken by them and put up for sale for various horrible purposes. Usually the ones from poorer families whose parents couldn't kick up too much of a fuss. I'm not even sure she was a teenager, she may have just looked younger... I woke up with bruises all over and a gun pointed at the back of my head..."

Lance closed his eyes trembling by this point in fresh remembered terror, Keith held his hands and spoke softly soothingly, caressing his brown hair gently "It's okay, you're safe now, it's okay... we can stop if you want Lance. If it's too much...". Seeing Lance so terrified had Keith's gut clenching like a fist in shared empathy and also rage that anyone could do such a thing to this beautiful person. Especially when he'd been a kid!

Lance shook his head "I have to tell you now, or I won't be able to again... I've held onto this for so long... I... it's been poisoning my heart for over a year... it's why I can't trust people... I have to let it go so I can heal..." he spoke, blue eyes showing a strength and resolve that had Keith's pulse picking up faster, god he was so in love with this boy...

"I got lucky I guess that one of the guys involved took pity on me. His name was Ulaz I think. He broke me out of there, but warned me to lay low and not to try to go back home. That they'd find me. I don't know what happened to him after that, but given the severity of the situation they probably killed him for betraying them" Lance hesitated again looking deeply unhappy as if he thought he was personally responsible for that person's death. Keith hazarded a guess that might be part of why he was always preaching about how he didn't deserve anything and was a bad person. It must be survivor's guilt. That he'd gotten out and none of the others had, that someone had died in order to help him. 

"I had no money and nowhere to go and I was in an unfamiliar town. I was so scared of being found that for the first few months I just slept in dumpsters and hid from the public eye entirely. But I needed to eat so I started trying to sing to earn a little money to live on. I'd always been into music at school and knew a lot of choreographies from different musicals. I was naive and didn't realise that unlike Cuba, here I was the unwanted garbage. Too brown. Too foreign. I was soiling their neighbourhood. I got picked up by the cops a few times and spent the night in jail cells, they roughed me up a little and laughed at me for being dirty and desperate, told me if they caught me again they'd put a bullet in my worthless hide" Lance's words were bleak and hollow now echoing his complete lack of faith in humanity and the justice system.

"After that I was constantly on the run from the cops, and Karens made that so much worse, they were always calling them on me just for existing, just for breathing. The more time I drifted from place to place the more hollow and empty I began to feel. Towards the end I was starting to feel like perhaps I had died at some point and I was just a lost soul or ghost navigating my way through purgatory. I was completely ready to give up and just die that night you found me, and I've still not entirely regained the will to live"

Keith's arms were around Lance almost before he'd finished talking, pulling him close to his chest and Lance was dimly aware he'd started crying again and didn't know when. Or maybe Keith was crying. It seemed like their hearts and emotions had been crushed into one and the shared pain was like a raw throbbing nerve, he melted into that warm firm embrace trembling needing Keith like he was a lifeline after being lost in the darkness for so long.

Eventually tired from a long day and too much physical, mental and emotional exertion, Lance succumbed to his exhaustion, curling in Keith's arms as the slightly older boy caressed his hair and whispered sweet soothing words to him "You're safe now Lance, I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again. You're safe. I'm going to help you get your life back. I promise. I love you so much. I'm going to give you whatever you need"

Lance nodded sleepily, trying to fight the drowsiness, but he was just too tired "I.... should... go back... home... to the diner I mean... with Hunk...." he mumbled groggily, rubbing cutely at his blue eyes

"I'll call Hunk and tell him you're stopping here for a while. It's okay, it's been a long day and you have every right to be tired after everything you've been through..." Keith told him, letting him rest back against his bed 

"Mm but.... this is... your bed... where will you sleep?" Lance mumbled. Keith had absolutely no plans to take advantage of him in this vulnerable state "I'm sure I'll find somewhere in my huge fancy apartment to get some rest" he chuckled

Lance pouted "Want you to stay... please... I'll have nightmares if I sleep after telling you all that, need you here...." he looked at Keith with such vulnerability in his blue eyes that the other caved exhaling "Fine I'll sleep on the floor or something. I'm sure we have some spare blankets and things. I won't leave you alone. I will however recommend you go change in the bathroom because sleeping in clothes will be uncomfortable"

He went to his dresser and dug around to find a largish t-shirt that would cover Lance's slender frame adequately passing it to him as he dragged himself wobbling and yawning to his feet, reaching for his crutch and taking shaky steps out of the bedroom.

The lights in the lounge had been dimmed and he saw the tv was on low volume now, with Adam's frame spooning a large slumbering shape that meant Shiro had got back off a shift and was cuddling up to his fiance, the other still awake, resting his head on the broad shoulder and watching something else. 

There was a large dog sitting on the rug and staring at Lance with the most bright spectral yellow eyes almost like a wolf. Lance froze pressing his back against the wall, clutching Keith's t-shirt to his chest, heart pumping faster in anxiety. He knew that Keith had said his dog was good, but he couldn't shake the feeling of resemblance between police dogs that had bitten his legs and hands and snarled and chased him for miles through alleyways and across streets, where he'd been scared to death of being ripped apart.

Adam spoke abruptly "Kosmo... psspsspss... here boy...." and lightly shook the Pringles tube to distract the dog who joyfully bounced over to Adam, wet nose shoving itself in the others face as he tried to mount the couple on the sofa to get at the treats, Shiro groaning in his sleep something about Adam being rougher and kinkier than usual which made the sandy-haired male roll his eyes

Breathing a soft "Thankyou" at the distraction, Lance moved as fast as he was capable to the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind him. He perched on the toilet and waited until his pulse and breathing had calmed down again, pulling his inhaler out of his pocket and taking a few puffs to aid it along. 

When he was content that he wasn't going to hyperventilate and keel over from lack of oxygen, he started to peel off the clothes he'd been wearing all day folding them neatly and slipping the baggy shirt over his head. Like everything Keith owned it was black and had some emo band he'd never heard of on the front in faded colours. On Keith it was probably an average fit, but on Lance's skinny underweight frame it almost came to his thighs and bunched up in large folds where there was more fabric than body to hang it on.

Lance squinted at his reflection in the mirror. Ugh. So much for all those facials Shay had helped him with, his cheeks were blotchy from crying, and his eyes were red rimmed with dark bags under them. Gross. Why did Keith find this attractive? He'd never understand the appeal. 

Shrugging he splashed some water on his face and used a clean face cloth to wipe the worst of the crust and grime from his skin. There was a little bit of basic skincare stuff here probably belonging to Adam, not the stuff Lance had always used, but he didn't want to be presumptuous and help himself to other people's stuff, so he focused on soap and water for now.

Finally taking his clothes with him under one arm and the crutch under the other, he peeked out of the bathroom to check the coast was clear. The dog and Shiro had vanished probably relegated to the bedroom and Adam was making some coffee in the kitchenette, he smiled softly at Lance

"Want something to drink before you sleep?" he inquired making no mention of the fact that boy was sleeping over apparently after his very first visit and wearing not much of anything apart from Keith's t-shirt.

Lance blushed "Keith's waiting for me so I'd better not... um... sorry... I just got really tired..." he fumbled to explain

Adam waved it off "It's fine Lance, you're welcome here any time you want, and Shiro and I have both raised Keith well enough that we know he wouldn't do anything untoward to you. If you need anything at all you're welcome to it, consider this like your own home" his words were warm but had a quality that was not patronising but straightforward as if offering such things should be expected and not out of the ordinary. Lance liked it.

"Thanks... and for earlier... about the dog..." he commented nodding his head in appreciation of the older man

"No worries Lance, sleep well" and Adam took two cups of coffee presumably for himself and Shiro and headed off to the other bedroom.

Lance went back to Keith's room finding whilst he'd been gone the other had found a futon type mattress and some blankets and laid them out on the floor. Lance looked awkward "Are you sure you're okay with me taking your bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor, I've slept in worse places..."

"Absolutely sure. You need this comfort more than me right now. A little roughing it will do me good I think" Keith replied and Lance had to bite back a retort that if Keith thought sleeping on the floor with blankets and an actual mattress was 'roughing it' he really had no clue, but he didn't want to sour the moment so he kept that to himself. Besides he was genuinely grateful the other boy was being so kind and letting him stay in his room at all.

Once they had both climbed into bed and Lance was fully enveloped in warmth and softness marvelling that Keith's bed must be the most expensive luxury bed ever made because it literally felt like sleeping on a cloud, he felt his eyelids getting heavy again but still taking the time to turn towards where Keith was shifting to get comfortable on the floor

"Keith?"

"Yeah? What's up Lance?"

"Thank you so much... for everything... for always having my back... I'm so lucky I met you..."

"It's fine Lance, I'm only sorry I didn't find you sooner, that I couldn't prevent all those horrible things happening to you"

"We may not have crossed paths though if things were different. Maybe things happened this way because they were meant to. Because we were meant to meet..."

"You mean like soulmates?" Keith sat up a little leaning on his elbow to look up at the bed blushing

There was no response from Lance whose exhaustion had caught up with him finally and sent him into a deep sleep breathing lightly from his open mouth

Keith sighed, getting up and pressing a soft kiss to the other's forehead "I believe you're my soulmate Lance, I hope that the feeling is mutual" and then he settled back down, mind and heart buzzing with contentment that Lance was in his life and with serious thought about what he was going to do to resolve those issues haunting him.


	13. Tears and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a nightmare. Very brief chapter due to tech limitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm attempting to update from a friend's Kindle because my laptop died a horrible death (taking all my files with it 😭) so if there's any glaring errors in this chapter, it's because of autocorrect and not being at all familiar with a touch typing keyboard! Sorry! 
> 
> Ps the usual trigger warnings for this chapter because the dream is a bit gory.

At first, Lance rested easily enough, comforted by the proximity of Keith lying on the futon mattress just below.

The sound of his rumbling rhythmic snores allowed Lance to drift to sleep, but once he was inside his dreamscape, the problems began.

Having spoken so recently about his fears and past traumas, they were now fresh in the forefront of his mind.

He found himself standing on a rooftop overlooking the city that had become his prison without walls since the kidnap.

He was dressed as he'd slept in Keith's oversized t-shirt, but it was splattered with blood now, thick rivulets of gore running down his arms and bare legs, numbing and cold as ice, not the blood of the living that was hot, the blood of the dead. were

Across the rooftop there were strewn bodies of his friends and acquaintances, anyone he'd ever cared about. Hunk, Shay, Shiro, Adam, even Keith all just lying lifeless and long dead with their eyes glazed and unseeing.

His breath hitched disbelieving what he was seeing. This... couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

He saw movement at the back of the rooftop, someone stepping over the bodies in a lackadaisical way, grinning ferally at him, with a mouth painted a red as the blood staining his body, his friends' corpses.

He recognised that smile. Cold and calculating as a fox. Gina. She stood hands on her hips in that sassy way that had always driven all the guys wild at school. 

"Como estas, Lance?" her low sweet voice something of a give away to the fact she wasn't really a teenager, no pubescent girl ever sounded like that.

He shook his head averting his gaze from her, wanting to back up, but he was already back against the rail that stopped him from tumbling into the darkness below.

"No... Nonononono... you're not real.... this isn't real... It's just a dream... It has to be!" he found himself babbling partially in each of his known languages like his brain was fracturing at what he was witnessing and couldn't function properly.

Gina's mouth downturned in a mocking parody of a pout "So rude. I came all this way to fetch you and this is the thanks I get?" 

Lance's already wan complexion paled even further taking on an ashen look, "Come f-for... No! I'm not going back with you, never!" his posture tensed, becoming tight with fear, eyes darting looking for a weapon with which to defend himself.

Gina tutted, shaking her head "So selfish. This is why they had to die. It's all your fault you know. It's because they got involved with you, Lancey. You killed them because you defied us and ran away. So many innocents. Just think how happy they would have been to have never met you! They'd have been safe and unaware. You ruined their lives Lance..."

"Shutupshutupshutupupshutupshutup..." his voice was rising in pitch and hysteria even though it felt like each syllable was being ripped from his throat with a cutting sharpness like a garotte wire pulled taught across his throat and his breaths were heaving and bordering on the hyperventilation of a panic attack.

He clawed at his ears with blood stained fingers, tears blurring his vision, looking at Keith sprawled on the ground white and dead, throat slit and his beautiful face splashed with crimson pooling around his head and soaking into his stupid mullet.

He felt his heart flutter like a wounded bird in his chest and sink for the last time, standing from faced now. "You'll never take me alive Gina" he told her softly then climbed up onto the railing and pitched himself backwards falling , falling into the yawning nothingness below.

He woke up in bed, face soaked with tears and trembling. Keith was still snoring which meant he must not have cried out. Another side effect of a year spent fighting to survive. He'd learned to suffer in silence. That making noise equalled the difference between life and death.

Sitting up with difficulty feeling as exhausted as if he'd run a marathon, in spite of doing the opposite, he made sure Keith was fine, the sound of his snores rumbling, comforting, allowing his heart rate and breathing to stabilise without needing to use his inhaler.

The flashed image of Keith white and dead superimposed itself over the live breathing Keith, Gina's words echoing back telling him it was his fault that Keith had died, that he'd brought the trouble to them. 

It was the one thing he'd been dreading since being rescued from the streets. Retribution for his escape, the people sheltering him getting caught up in the deadly danger that ensconced him.

He stood shakily, pulling off the t-shirt and quickly dressing in his own clothes. He should l leave. It wasn't safe here. Not for him, and not for them. He'd have to disappear again.

He didn't want to lose his new life and home and friends but he couldn't just COULDN'T be responsible for their deaths or suffering.

Thankfully Keith stayed asleep, peaceful and probably dreaming of happy things as he slunk away like a coward hating himself, tears fresh on his face.

But that was where luck stopped being on his side. The doorway to the apartment was blocked by Keith's dog, in guard duty, having been expelled from Adam and Shiro's room due to obstructing their intimacy with his antics.

He lifted his head to level intense yellow eyes on the trembling boy standing with difficulty before him, minus his crutch for support and shoes that were resting by the door near the dog's bulk

Lance swallowed, shaking with fear, wanting to run from the dog, but knowing that if it barked at him, everyone would wake up and he'd never escape.

"G-g-g-good b-b-boy... J-just l-let me p-p-past" he stammered barely above a whisper. The dog extended his nose to sniff Lance's leg, the boy recoiling so he fell over with a soft thud.

Oh God oh no, the dog, the dog was gonna....

The dog padded over and sat in front of him movement not aggressive just investigative sniffing his body, and then his face he flinched, teeth chattering with fear, waiting for the tearing pain of a bite

Instead a soft floppy warm wet tongue licked his face, lapping at the tumbling uncontrollable tears that spilled down his face, huffing a breath as a paw came to rest lightly on his knee.

He opened his eyes seeing soulful eyes watching him, intelligent and not the slightest but aggressive, rather more concerned as if he were a puppy in need of care

He let a shaky breath out. Of course Keith's dog would be like its owner. Gentle and warm. His breath hitched again and he was sobbing, reaching blindly to wrap his arms around the dog, sobbing until he thought his heart would break.

There was the sound of soft footsteps and Adam's door opened, the dishevelled sandy head poking out, peering blearily out without his glasses.

"What's going on... I heard crying?" He padded barefoot across the floor in a velvety looking dressing gown, fumbling for his spectacles in the pocket, looking at the inexplicably dressed and crying boy soaking Kosmo's fur.

"Lance? What happened? Why are you dressed? It's 3am.... You weren't trying to leave at this hour were you? It's not safe..." he frowned though more out of concern for the inconsolable boy than any anger or annoyance at being woken up

Lance looked at him red eyed still clinging to Kosmo like a lifeline , his bottom lip juddering. So much for his silent escape! "I... I'm s-s-sorry..." he sniffed

Adam sighed "You look awful. Come on and sit and tell me what this is all about..."

Lance bit his lip, managing feebly "That's the whole p-problem, I've t-told you all too m-much your lives are in d-danger it's all my fault..."

Adam put on his no-nonsense face, folding his arms "Whatever it is we'll handle it, blaming yourself won't help anything. Tell me what happened and perhaps we can work out something to do about it" he held out a hand to the boy, waiting for him to take it.

Lance hesitated again but Kosmo whined gently headbutting him until he relented slipping his hand in Adam's and letting him pull him to his feet and guide him to the dining table to sit, the other man sitting opposite

"Now tell me this terrible thing that has you running so scared, you want to flee the safest place you could possibly be. Which is right here with us..."


	14. Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Lance discuss the options for Lance's future and the threat they are facing. Then Keith and Lance have some bonding time in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Fluff? Check. I have computer access for this chapter thankfully so it's a bit longer and I don't have to worry about autocorrect buggering up the grammar and spelling. This chapter has a lot of bonding between the characters. Adam & Lance, Lance & Kosmo, Keith & Lance etc. I think I may write the next chapter with some focus on Shiro because he's been too much in the background lately! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

After Adam had made himself some coffee, and offered something to Lance (who refused based on the fact he was too jittery already), the two males sat at the coffee table and Lance relayed in a soft voice what he'd told Keith earlier, about his back story, then explained about the dream he'd had and the fears that everyone was going to be put in peril by him staying with them.

Watching the young boy sit, shoulders hunched, distraught and guilty Adam felt a slow boiling anger simmering inside him that anyone could have been sick enough to put a literal child through this. 

Lance may be 19 now but if the time-scale was accurate he would have been kidnapped just before his 18th birthday so a literal teenager and not yet an adult. How could he have been expected to know better? To resist the appeal of a girl liking him back. After the pressures of school. If he'd refused her approaches he may have been safer but ended up a social pariah instead and perhaps driven to do worse to himself...

He reached carefully to pat the back of the trembling hand, waiting to catch Lance's red-rimmed tear-filled eyes before telling him as firmly as he could trying to keep the shake of anger and shock out of his own voice "You did the right thing by telling us about this Lance. We can't help you if we don't know. And you've clearly struggled more than long enough alone regarding this whole mess. Don't worry. We WILL get to the bottom of this. As for the threat of potential retalliation, this place has good security and Kosmo is more than capable of taking out intruders he deems as a threat, don't worry, if he's soft with you it's because he knows you're a good person. Anyone who could concoct a scheme as evil as this would not get the same gentle response. But I will start to make arrangements to ensure our security travelling to and from the house is doubled. Have no doubts about that. We won't go down all that easily. This family has a bond of strength between us, there's very little that can successfully break us apart. And if anyone tries to hurt any of them, they'd better HOPE to take me out first, because I will be coming for them"

The normally mild-mannered and elegant sandy-haired male seemed to have the essence and ferocity of a mountain lion in his gaze, fist clenched tight and jaw working tensely. Lance wholly believed he meant what he said when he made those promises. 

Lowering his gaze to the table's surface he spoke quietly "And what if the threat was me? What if they used me to get through your barriers. There's no saying they won't. Gina is cunning. There's no depths she won't go through to get her own way. They're not going to just cut their losses and go. Me being alive is a constant threat to their scheme. Whilst I was homeless I wasn't a major threat, no cops would take me seriously even if I tried to tell them the truth. But now that people are paying attention to me, every second I'm alive and breathing, is time that they could get their plans ruined. So they'll be trying to snuff me out actively from this point. And if I'm alone with Keith...." he trailed off biting his lip fighting to urge to begin crying again. The release of stress and emotions was therapeutic but ultimately impractical.

Adam pressed his fingertips together over his lips, thinking working through solutions in his brain to the current problem. It was a tough one because there was no way to be watching Lance every moment of the day

"I'd say stay here for the time being, indoors as much as possible. Don't go back to Hunk's. I'll let him know where you are, but you need to minimize contact with him or he'll be an extra liability. The less contact with outside people the less likely you are to put them at risk. Here is the safest place for you right now. I'm going to try and work out where this crime syndicate is and get them taken care of as swiftly as possible. Being a lawyer I have contacts in the police and investigations department. I can tip them off if I discover anything concrete. I'm probably going to need to hook up with Keith's friend Pidge, they're an excellent hacker, I tend to usually turn a blind eye to their less than legal activities, but for a cause like this I can make exceptions. They'll probably help me put some decent information together. Though I'll have to think how to present it to any investigator without alerting them to the illicit sources..." 

Lance processed this information as best as he could, it was late and with the adrenaline of his failed flight starting to wear off, he was exhausted and trembling now more with weariness and fragile-health than anything else. He could feel a headache beginning to pulse behind his left temple and it made the eye on that side squint slightly against the little stabs of pain "Alright... I guess I can't really suggest anything better than that, short of going off the grid entirely and that's still not guaranteed to keep me safe if they're truly hunting me down"

His voice turned thick with emotion and exhaustion "I'm just.... so done with all of this. I just want to live. Don't I have a right to survive? To love someone?"

Adam stood and moved around the table, pulling the fragile boy into his arms and giving him a decent parental type hug that he'd probably been missing for a long time "Of course you do Lance. We're going to get you your life back. You can count on that"

Lance let the warm firm feeling of the others arms comfort him for a moment then leaned back breaking the contact when enough time had passed to settle his emotions once more. "Thank you... all of you... so much. I'll never be able to repay the debt of everything you guys have done for me..."

Adam gave him a serious look "Just take care of Keith for us okay. He needs this. He needs someone like you that understands his feelings and emotions. We've tried our best but we're not the same as Keith, we don't see the world the way he does. You two have bonded because you both see it a different way. Keep that bond strong"

Lance nodded, feeling a stab of guilt at the fact that he'd been prepared to throw everything away just to flee from his struggles again, like the coward he was. He hadn't been willing to fight to protect Keith and the other things he cared about at all. That had to change. He couldn't keep letting others fight his battles for him. It was time to start standing up for himself. Keith was depending on him too, not just vice versa.

Adam rested a hand on his shoulder "I wouldn't mention the dream in too much detail to him for now. He will only be upset by it and the fact that he is powerless to stop these threats. I will find an excuse to explain you staying here. And we'll take care of any necessities you have whilst under our roof, so don't worry about that either"

Lance felt sad that he would have to say goodbye to Hunk so soon. He was starting to enjoy spending time at the dinner. But Adam was right. If he wanted to keep him safe he had to keep his distance. That meant people like Romelle too. He had to be careful who he interacted with from now on, because every connection could be a potential threat to either them or himself.

Finding his voice he spoke quietly, voice weighted down with exhaustion both physical and mental "Alright. I'll trust that you know the score on those things and making arrangements. If you need me to do anything I'll be sure to comply to the best of my abilities. Should I still continue to attend check ups at the doctors? They had begun to arrange appointments with a therapist for me...."

"Those should be fine. I'll have Shiro escort you before his shift. Try to act as normal as possible if you can. If you let on that you're aware of the danger, they may change their plans. It's best to put up a false screen of normalcy to fool them into complacency" Adam responded, offering Lance his hand to help the teen get upright.

Adam could see as Lance rose that his legs were shaking, overworked with all the running around he'd been doing "You should get back off to bed before Keith wakes up and has questions for us both. If you can't fall asleep again, at least try to rest a little. Try to project comforting thoughts if possible"

Lance nodded, stumbling wearily back towards Keith's bedroom. Kosmo walked by his side to the door, shooting him anxious looks and allowing him to grip onto his fur for support. When he reached the door he stooped to the dog's level and reached carefully to ruffle the fur between his ears "I misjudged you. Thanks buddy. You're a good friend". Kosmo gave a soft huff in response, licking Lance's cheek again, earning a small snicker from the boy.

He opened the door carefully checking Keith was still asleep and sneaking carefully back to the bed, gingerly working his pants off and pulling his shirt back off. By that point however his muscles had become useless with exhaustion and he had no energy to pull the t-shirt back on again, ending up flopping in a starfish pose on his back with the covers draped over his ankle wearing only his underpants.

He tried to conjure peaceful thoughts before his heavy eyelids shut hoping and praying his dreams wouldn't be recurring nightmares for the rest of the night. Thankfully instead he had a rather bizarre dream about being a mouse trying to hide in a giant block of swiss cheese, popping in and out of the holes as if in a maze, trying to find a secure hiding place. He supposed his brain was supplying a subtler metaphor for his current condition. But if he didn't have to be haunted by the image of a butchered Keith again for the rest of the night, he could deal with some abstract cheese dreams.

When he woke someone had tucked the covers in around him, and Keith was gone from the floor. He momentarily panicked wondering if he was safe, half tripping in his attempt to yank his pants on, bursting out of the bedroom eyes wide yelping "Keith?!" in a panick

A tousled bed-headed black mop poked out of the bathroom door, the face belonging to it with a toothbrush inserted in its mouth "Wha?" Keith mumbled around the brush. Lance sagged with relief his heart rate dropping back to a normal rate

"I just wondered where you were..." he began sounding a little coy, he was going to be spending the forseeable future living with this boy... he'd been too tired to really process it the night before but now he was thinking of it and his face was starting to turn a nice cherry red hue. They'd only been on one date. And then sharing a room and... and living together? Like Newly weds? Gods he hadn't thought this through at all...

Keith didn't seem to notice Lance was flustered and focused on finishing to brush his teeth then wetting a comb and rearranging the wild birds nest of hair on his head into a more presentable condition. 

When he emerged from the bathroom he scrutinized Lance's condition before giving him a concerned look "You okay? If anything you look MORE exhausted after sleeping than when you went to bed.... I don't wanna be insulting but your eyes are all baggy and crusty and you're kinda pasty... do you need to take your meds?"

Lance overlooked the unflattering comments about his appearance sure that he probably DID look like shit warmed over after the night he'd had last night. He shrugged "I had a little trouble sleeping I guess. Bad habits I've picked up from being on the streets, your brain tends to keep jolting you awake to preserve your safety in case you need to run from the cops or something". It wasn't an outright lie, but he wasn't going to tell Keith about his dream in detail. Adam had asked him not to. 

Keith frowned then nodded "Then you need some coffee a hearty breakfast and to take your meds. Go clean up in the bathroom and I'll fix something for you. There are some spare towels in the closet by the door" he made a shooing motion towards the bathroom and Lance didn't fight him on it.

Sitting on the toilet he removed his pants yet again, stripping down to his skin. Nude like this he could see the marks of old injuries he'd earned on the streets. Grazes where cops bullets had nicked him, teeth marks from dogs, scratches and gouges from trying to vault over, or climb under barbed wire fencing. Places where he'd broken bones that had healed wonky. Ugh really. The old him would have dissolved in insecurities seeing so much ugliness put on display like this.

But the current him had become hardened by circumstance and recognized a scar meant survival. Meant he'd made it through. A kind of unpleasant trophy for winning the battle of the day. It was better to be alive and a little trashed, than dead and rotting in a ditch. He shivered at that thought, recognizing that if he wasn't careful that future wasn't exactly off the table for him yet. He just hoped if he did end up dead he wouldn't drag Keith with him. He deserved infinitely better.

Climbing unsteadily into the shower he was relieved to find that Keith's shower seemed to be mobility adjusted with bars on the shower walls he could cling to and a stool. He wondered why since Keith himself didn't have any disabilities and then remembered that Shiro had a prosthetic limb and had probably had some difficulties before it had been attached. These would have been leftovers from the other man's struggles. He felt somewhat comforted knowing he wasn't the only one having to live with physical imperfections and weaknesses. Shiro seemed so powerful now too. If someone like him had fought and survived through the trauma of losing a whole limb, he could adjust to having very weak legs.

The doctors hadn't minced words with relaying Lance's potential for a full recovery. His pneumonia had permanently damaged his lungs and resulted in his current asthma but also living in poor conditions and extreme malnutrition had severely wasted his muscles to the point that they struggled just to hold him upright. Even if he gained full weight back he was likely to have a permanent limp and require at least one crutch or cane to walk with. As he'd told Keith, his dreams of stage performances on Broadway and glittering theater revues were forever out of his reach. 

Soaping up his body carefully he tried to push the bitter thoughts from his head. There were still things he could do with limited mobility. Perhaps instead of performing in plays he could write them? Or directing. He quite liked the idea of that.

There was always options. It was hard to chase those pessimistic doubts out of his head sometimes, but for Keith's sake he had to keep trying and be more positive. Keith deserved better than to be weighed down by a loser with no drive in their life. No goals.

He rinsed off and gingerly stepped out of the shower, sitting on the edge of the tub wrapped in a large fluffy towel that felt like heaven against his skin. God a hot shower and a warm towel felt so good. Keith's shower had been amazing, with 7 different settings for different types of sprays including on marked massage. He would have fun learning what each of them did!

There were 3 robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door reminiscent of the Three Bears in Goldilocks fairy-tale and he snickered to himself imagining himself as the blonde ringleted intruder. The biggest of the 3 was black and clearly belonged to Shiro but it was far too big for him. 

The next belonged to Adam obviously and was cream coloured, it was very thick and fluffy but a tiny bit skimpy in length. Evidently Adam liked a rather scandalously short robe! Lance didn't want to give Keith a heart attack prancing out in something that revealing. 

He went for the third and final robe that was a deep crimson red colour with black cuffs and collar. Obviously this was Keith's and just as the fairytale it was 'just right'. The right length, the right size. Perfectly warm. He wrapped it around him, blushing deeply at the thought of wearing his boyfriend's robe so close to his naked skin.

Emerging from the bathroom, he saw Keith busy in the kitchen. The boy was clearly no master-chef like Hunk, but he at least seemed to have some basic grasp of cooking, and the smell of scrambled eggs on toast hit his nostrils, making his mouth water at the prospect of food. Normally he was so miserable all the time he didn't have much of an appetite. But right now he felt starved and eager to wolf down whatever was presented to him.

Keith glanced up from his preparation and spotted Lance wearing his robe, the two freezing, Lance as if guilty being caught and Keith... well his reaction seemed to be utterly stunned. Then the boy's light complexion flamed scarlet "Y-You're.... that's my.... I mean...." he fumbled

Lance looked down to remind himself he was indeed wearing Keith's robe "Um yeah sorry I hope it's okay... the others didn't fit..."

"You're fine.... I mean.... IT'S fine!" Keith blurted, so red that Lance couldn't help bursting into giggles. Gods he was cute. 

Lance decided to give the poor boy a break and ducked politely into the bedroom to find clothes. There were some lain out on the bed for him. Keith's hand-me-downs again. A black t-shirt with a purple Gengar Pokemon on it (Keith was into Pokemon? Cute) and the standard slim fit jeans in a dark indigo with a dark charcoal grey zip-up hoodie he could wear over the top opting to keep it zipped up, not so much because he wanted to hide the Pokemon, but because he was rather chilly this morning and wanted to conserve the heat from the shower. 

He unwrapped his hair from the towel, fingering through the damp lengths musing that it was getting long again. He ought to cut it. Then again Keith had said he liked the curls. Perhaps he'd leave it au naturelle for Keith's sake. Anything that made him feel 'pretty' in the other's eyes he was keen on. 

He ruffled the strands dry with the towel and loosely scrunched sections until it fell into it's natural curls and kinks, examining his reflection in the mirror. Keith had been right he had scary huge bags under his eyes and looked like a sickly Victorian child as far as complexion went. Not good. 

If he'd had any makeup on hand he would have tried a bit of concealer and foundation to make up for the lack of natural colour in his cheeks. But he'd left those supplies at Hunks. Oh well. He'd have to make do!

Emerging from the bedroom he joined Keith at the breakfast table just as the other was putting plates down and trying to push Kosmo down from inviting himself to have a share "No! Down!" he was telling the other

When Lance approached Keith doubled his efforts to try and shoo Kosmo away "Go on shoo, you can't be here, Lance isn't ready to be around you..."

Lance settled demurely right next to the dog making Keith gape at him "Actually Kosmo and I have an understanding now. He's fine where he is"

Kosmo seemingly as if to mock his owner blepped his tongue out cheekily, closing his yellow eyes and sitting obediently next to Lance wagging his tail

Keith looked between them, making such a confused face and stuttering "Huh? How? When? I don't understand?" that Lance pitied him "I may have gotten up in the night because of my bad dreams and Kosmo was a very understanding confidante" he admitted, figuring that much of the truth wouldn't hurt Keith to know.

Keith frowned "Aww... they were that bad? You should have woken me" he looked guilty as Adam had predicted. Lance bit his lip "It's fine really. They were only dreams. I just needed to vent a little. It's better it was Kosmo. I wouldn't have wanted to make your shoulder all gross and snotty" he told him, keeping his tone light to try and assure the other male it wasn't such a big deal

Keith nodded hesitantly, but he still seemed put out that Lance hadn't confided in him "Okay... but if you have any more bad dreams, let me know..."

Lance promised he would and started on the breakfast Keith had made. It wasn't wholly bad. The eggs were a little bit overdone, and perhaps a smidge too salty, but his best efforts were apparent in it and it was certainly edible to someone as hungry as Lance was. He ate the whole plate, finished his cup of coffee and even agreed to a glass of orange juice afterwards to wash it all down. 

Keith seemed happier after he'd seen him eat so well, though he didn't stop hovering until Lance had taken his meds.

After that Keith washed up with Lance offering to help dry the dishes. And then free of chores Keith looked to the other "So did you feel like doing anything today?" 

Lance shrugged. The less time they spent outdoors the safer they'd be in their current scenario "Show me that game system I saw in your room. I've not played for a while but I bet I can still kick your ass" he grinned challengingly at the other

Keith's brows lowered over his eyes taking the bait "You're on. Loser has to do a REALLY embarrassing forfeit"

Lance grinned "You'd better prepare yourself to do one then, because I'm NOT losing this match!"

Hurrying back to the bedroom they took up position on the bed, Keith setting up the game and picking a FPS style zombie shooting game. The console had make-shift guns that you could use to fire at the screen and take out the enemies coming at you, complete with VR style headsets. Lance was a little unsettled by wearing the visor and not being able to monitor his surroundings but quickly got into the game, his sharply attuned senses allowing him to detect and fire upon his foes with quick succession, the hits and subsequent kills going up a lot faster than Keith's

"Are you sure you don't want to back out Keith, you don't seem that good at this" Lance challenged, into the mood of the game now. Keith shrugged "Wearing the visor tends to bug me a little, because of my face sensitivity, it can be a little hard to overcome. But even with a handicap I'm still going to beat you..." 

Lance hesitated "Sorry, I forgot about that being an issue for you... you sure you're good? You don't have to force yourself for me..."  
"Is that you admitting defeat McClain? Because I'll accept. And I'm sure I can think of a really embarrassing forfeit for you..."

Keith was grinning clearly enjoying himself, so Lance grinned back "No way, just try and bring me down Kogane"

Some time later, having exhausted themselves jumping around and no clear winner between the two (Keith had come back hard in the second half and rallied some points that rivaled Lance's earlier streak)

Keith pulled the visor off and rolled onto his elbows looking down at Lance sprawled on his comforter, curls splayed around his freckled face, he swallowed hard, averting his gaze coyly "You look... really cute..."

Lance playfully teased him back "I thought you said I looked like crap this morning?"

Keith frowned as if he were literally trying to remember the conversation precisely in his head "I said you looked tired. Not like crap. I was trying to show concern for you..." he pouted a little, clearly not getting that Lance was joking, and being rather literal about the matter.

Lance rolled on his side to face the other "I know I appreciate it, don't worry. I understood what you meant. And I really DID feel awful this morning. But spending time with you makes me feel better" he tentatively reached to place his hand over Keith's the two of them quiet for a minute holding hands and looking into each other's eyes softly

Keith blushed softly "Me too... spending time with you I mean... it's like all my worries melt away, and there's just... peace and happiness"

Lance's heart clenched thinking of the things he was hiding from Keith, would he feel the same way about him if he told him what he was afraid of? If he told him about the dream where he'd literally seen him die?

His hand clutched a little tighter on the warm digits beneath them, looking up at Keith through his lashes "No matter what happens... I love you okay..." he said 

Keith frowned not really understanding what he meant "Well the feeling's mutual... I thought we covered that last night?" 

Lance smiled a little bitter-sweetly "I know... I just want you to remember that...."

Keith looked confused but nodded "I do... of course I do. I told you already, I'm not going to abandon you Lance. Nothing you could say or do would change that!"

Lance hoped to god that no fates would take that statement as a challenge. Just please let them get through this okay. No risks. No threats. He was tired.

Tired of running. Tired of crying. Tired of fearing for his life. He just had to keep surviving a little longer. 

Just a little longer. Please. He sent a silent prayer to whatever power might be listening.


	15. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to attend a therapy session at the hospital but his mental health ends up taking a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof... sorry for the absence guys! I was busy in October doing Keithtober and had to get back into the swing of writing again before I could continue updates. I'm afraid this is another angsty chapter but has some nice platonic Shiro & Lance bonding too. Keith will reappear next chapter!

As much as Lance would have liked to have remained cocooned in Keith's warm, safe embrace buried under the duvet covers, he had to get up.

He was scheduled for a therapy session at the hospital and Shiro had agreed to escourt him down safely on his way to start his shift.

Keith remained dozing though he murmured lightly in his sleep when Lance broke away from his grip, like a child that's had a favourite plush toy taken from them, pouting a little unconsciously that made Lance's face scrunch in response to the sheer cuteness. He wanted to stay with him so he'd stop making that face. But he HAD to go. 

He was trying to get better from his depression and suicidal tendencies, and that meant doing what the doctors recommended to him. 

It meant sucking it up and leaving a warm bed and a warm boyfriend to go get prodded and interrogated for an hour. It meant going outside where his life was potentially at risk every minute.

Shiro noticed the virtual stormcloud over the teen's head as he got into the car, waiting for him to stow his crutch before looking at him in the rearview mirror "It's not that bad I promise. Doctor Wimbledon-Smythe is very kind. And fun to talk to. I'm sure you'll have that good of a time you won't even notice the hour pass" he spoke comfortingly

Lance nodded "I just.... I wish I didn't have to go through this. I wish I wasn't so broken that people are having to pick up the pieces and glue me back together all the time"

Shiro exhaled softly "You know that you're not alone in having fears and struggles right Lance? I'm ex-military, a field medic, and I've been through things that have scarred me too. I still get nightmares sometimes. And I lost my arm. But I'm trying to keep going at my own pace. I can't promise you that it gets any easier to be hurt and try to heal after it, but you should know that everyone here is ready to support you and offer what advice and strength you need. You only need to ask us, okay?"

Lance bit his lip feeling a surge of guilt for whining about his own problems when of course the others have issues too. Shiro, Adam, Keith. They're all fractured and seperated from the rest of the world somehow but they have gravitated together and found strength as a family.

"Th-thankyou Shiro, it means a lot that you guys are so open and welcoming to me. You've all been so much nicer to me than I feel like I deserve. It's hard not to feel like I'm just some unwelcome burden that fell in all your laps, and you're being so nice to me but it'd be so much easier if you didn't have to. Like this whole situation with me not being able to leave the house alone without being escourted. I'm putting you all at risk openly. How can you be okay with that?"

The blue eyes reflected in the rear view mirror looked so lost that Shiro felt a surge of wanting to gather the boy in his arms and hug all the sadness away, but he was driving and couldn't. 

He replied with furrowed brows and sad grey eyes "Lance... you're not a burden okay? It's not a sin to need help, the people that should be blamed here are the ones that plucked you from your home and put you through this scenario. Don't be mad at yourself. Be mad at them. And don't let them control your life. You're stronger than that. You're better than that. Grow in spite of that fear. Heal in spite of that risk"

Lance's eyes grew moist at the edges, but he nodded, swallowing shakily, determination creeping in to replace the fear and doubt pinning him down "Okay... I'll try" he replied softly

Shiro managed a smile in return "That's all we ask Lance" and returned his gaze to the road. After a short while they arrived at the hospital and Shiro had to go about his business, but paused to make sure Lance would be okay by himself in the waiting room.

Lance nodded trying to remain strong and unafraid as he'd promised "Yeah... I'll be fine. Romelle will probably be along shortly. Go to work, and have a great day okay Shiro?" he told him with a warm smile

Shiro ruffled his tousled hair with a fond expression "Okay, take care kiddo. I'll pick you up later to go back home" and with that he was gone.

The solitude of the waiting room was almost immediately oppressing, making the space seem smaller and the atmosphere heavier. He focused on controlling his breathing. In for 4, out for 6, in for 4, out for 6. None the less his fingers dug into his kneecaps and he could recognise the shiver of panic trying to overtake his brain. He pushed it down. It was okay. He would be just fine. He could handle this. He was in a hospital. Nothing would happen here.

A voice spoke behind him and he almost fell out of the chair in shock, startled eyes flying to the owner of the voice and...... it was Romelle. It was just Romelle. He tried to convince himself to breathe again, for his heart to stop trying to beat its way out of his ribcage.

"Lance honey? Are you alright?" Romelle's sweet English accent inquired leaning over him and touching his upper arm, worry in her eyes. He forced himself to calm down, to regulate his breathing and replied eventually "Y-Yeah, I.... I'm good, I was just surprised is all"

Romelle's gaze was sympathetic as always, moving to sit next to him so she wouldn't cause him more distress by towering over him and invading his personal space. "Are you still struggling with anxiety? We can mention it to the doctor and see if he can increase or change your medication"

Lance shook his head "No, the meds are fine, I just.... it's been a difficult couple of days. I've got some things on my mind right now so I'm extra jumpy. It's not your fault" he tried to keep his tone reassuring, hating that he might have upset the sweet nurse. 

Romelle smiled giving his shoulder a squeeze lightly "Bless you for thinking of me, when you're the one that needs the TLC. You're such a kind boy. But I came to fetch you to see the doctor. Are you ready?" she inquired gently

Lance composed himself and nodded "Yeah, lead on" he told her gathering his crutch, and standing shaking the remainder of tremors out of his legs and off the bottom of his feet and walking with as much purpose as he could muster behind the bouncing blonde pigtails of the nurse.

The Doctor in question was a very energetic orange haired man with an impressive moustache and a personality that seemed like a Ringmaster at a circus. Lance half expected him to start herding lions into the room to perform tricks.

In spite of his mannerisms being just the slightest bit unnerving, he seemed like a jovial and pleasant person, immediately insisting that Lance call him 'Coran' instead of the long-winded multiple-syllable surname he had been introduced with. 

They talked at first about Lance's childhood and growing up, and his relationships with family. This was uncomfortable for Lance as it reminded him of the fact that his family were all hundreds of miles away in a different country, and that they had no idea whether he was alive or dead, that he couldn't risk their safety by even contacting them. 

Coran seemed to pick up on his patient's discomfort with the topic however and quickly changed it to talking about other things like his interests, what he did or would like to do to relax or enjoy himself.

As Shiro had predicted the hour passed quicker than expected and before he knew it Coran was mentioning their next appointment. He left the doctor's office, feeling like some of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. They hadn't discussed his problems per se but thinking about things that made him happy had given his heart and mind a breather. And that was welcome right now.

He returned to the waiting room to wait for Shiro or Adam to come collect him depending on who finished their work first. It was still too early for a lunch break for either so he had time to kill. He wished he'd brought a book or a game with him to play.

Swinging his legs in boredom he was vaguely aware someone sat in the seat behind him and tried to school himself not to jump this time. It was just another patient. It didn't mean anything bad. He had to keep cool and focused and not jump off the deep end every single time someone was close to him. Shiro had been right, he had to learn to be strong.

Then the person leaned forward and a familiar voice remarked "Excuse me, have you got the time?"

He half turned, he didn't recognise the guy behind him, but he could have sworn he'd heard the voice somewhere before. Was he imagining things? 

They looked at him steadily, narrow features, a sharp nose shadowed in an unpleasant way, a smile twisting their lips knowingly, leeringly. He got a sudden flash of memory. That same smile, same face leaning over a car trunk as he was pulled from it. 

He startled back, again almost falling from his chair as he involuntarily recoiled from the man, panic jolting through him, no, no god no, they'd found him...

"Um hello?". Lance blinked. The man's face changed. Just a regular man he didn't know, not even remotely close to that face he'd remembered. They didn't even sound the same. And they were looking at Lance in confusion as if he was mentally challenged.

Lance frowned. What? He'd been so sure it was one of the kidnappers. He swallowed in confusion and fear. Was he having full-blown hallucinations now?

He gathered himself up "I... I'm sorry... I can't.... I can't...." he snatched his crutch and moved with a haunted expression away from the man, who stared after him in confusion not understanding why Lance was freaking out over nothing.

Lance's heart was rabbiting in his chest, he could feel another panic attack starting to close in on him and this time breathing exercises could do nothing. He ducked into the men's bathroom and hid in a stall, bent double, clutching his knees, trying to calm himself down. Trying to tell himself he was safe. That he was fine.

But his anxiety and paranoia had progressed to the point that he was imagining attackers that weren't there. His breath whooped painfully, burning its way out of his lungs and throat. He fumbled for his inhaler bringing it to his mouth and trying to supply his lungs with oxygen, pleading with himself to just calm down.

His breathing eventually levelled out, from the painful rasps that seemed to strip layers of his internals away as if they were scoured out of him with steel wool. But he was too exhausted to do anything but just collapse on boneless legs like columns of jelly onto the bathroom floor and cry, confused and terrified.

Dammit he'd been trying so hard. He was supposed to be getting better! 


	16. The Anchor to My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up scare in the hospital. Keith comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small fluffy chapter this time around. I figured after I was so horrible to Lance last chapter he deserved some fluff. Next chapter I'll start moving into the climax of the story and address the situation with the threats he's facing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and any feedback you leave! It's all very very appreciated! ^w^

Lance awoke once again in a hospital bed with dread. He had cried himself to exhaustion and fallen asleep in the bathroom, only to be found by a member of staff shortly after.

It seemed like his life was an eternal infernal dance that went one step forward and ten steps back.

Every damn time he thought he was making progress with his health, with his life he got pitched straight back to square one again. 

Except this time it didn't feel like square one so much as being worse than that. Granted he wasn't sleeping rough on the street starving to death, but his mind had clearly started to break down if he was hallucinating and that terrified him more than he could put words to.

He didn't want to lose what remained of himself. He didn't want to start getting some form of dementia brought on by trauma and having episodes where he was scared of innocent strangers. He didn't want to start forgetting the people that had been kind to him.

Curling in on himself unhappily in the bed, he shuddered slowly without tears having dehydrated himself crying so much before. A tube connected to his arm was trying to replenish his fluids, but still his sore red puffy eyes didn't want to waste any more precious moisture allowing him to cry.

The door clicked softly and he stiffened his mind warping the sound of footsteps approaching the bed in a sinister fashion and he curled in an even tighter ball, scrunching his eyes shut. Block it out. Block it out. It's not real. It's just your mind falling apart. Block it out.

"Lance?"

The soft worried tones of Keith filtered through to his stubborn ears that refused to ignore his surroundings, too pumped with adrenaline and fear to entire shut off his senses. Not that the early warning system would have done him any good, being that he was too weak to run.

He hesitated keeping his back to the voice. Not sure if it was real or another hallucination this time auditory. A hand gingerly brushed his shoulder and he trembled harder causing the Phantom Keith to sigh "What happened?" the concern was rife in that tone, and he finally rolled to look at the other, seeing the pain and concern in the violet eyes under furrowed brows

Licking his dry lips, he croaked "Are... you real?"

Keith frowned "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lance exhaled "I've been.... seeing things.... people that aren't there.... enemies from my past.... I didn't want to give you all the details and worry you but...... the medication isn't helping... I'm getting worse"

Keith's expression twitched growing even more upset at the revelation of the truth. But not angry. Never angry. He pulled up a chair and moved to gently stroke the curls of the other boy

"I wish you'd told me the truth Lance. I could have tried to help you. Can you give me the details now?" he asked trying not to push the other boy too much when he could tell he was highly stressed

Lance gathered as much energy as he could and explained about the dream, about how he knew sooner or later the people who kidnapped him would start looking for him again to finish things. How the terror had ramped up in his mind to the point he was scared 24/7 and seeing enemies everywhere

Keith stayed silent until he was finished before replying quietly "That sounds like what Shiro went through when he came back from the military and fighting in other countries. He had severe PTSD. It took him years of therapy to be able to see blood and injuries without getting panicky. He's fought it so hard, but he's gotten better"

The warm fingers of the dark haired boy laced in Lance's squeezing them for reassurance "You're not broken Lance, your mind is just hurt from all the trauma its been through. It's going to take time for you to heal but you can do it. But not alone. You can't get better if you're hiding things and trying to conceal the truth..."

Keith sounded stern but in a caring way as if trying to explain to him why it was dangerous for him to do that.

Lance gazed down at the bedsheets, feeling guilty, he hadn't wanted to cause anyone distress and yet even when he tried to keep his struggles to himself he still caused problems for them. It was like no matter what he did, he was destined to be a burden

Seeing the unhappy look on the other boy's face and guessing he was beating himself up mentally again, Keith stroked back the curly bangs leaning to press a soft kiss to the puckered forehead

"Lance I told you before, I want to help you. I want you to get better. It's not your fault that you're unwell because bad things happened to you! It's not your fault you're scared as hell. Heck I would be just as petrified in your shoes. So please don't blame yourself or feel like you shouldn't share your troubles. It's okay to need help"

Lance gripped his wrist clinging tightly, bringing Keith's hand to his face, and pressing his cheek against it, still unable to cry but clearly having an emotional moment from his expressions and motions

"I said it before but I'll say it again Keith, you're like my guardian angel. I don't know what I'd do without you. I would have been so lost, possibly even dead if you hadn't come into my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I count my blessings every day"

Keith's heart imploded inside him, bottom lip wobbling and lashes beading with tears for the sake of the boy he loved who couldn't shed them "I'll be better than some angel I swear. Because I won't let anything else happen to you ever, alright? Even if I have to spend 24/7 by your side and like take you to class with me or whatever. I'll do it. I'll protect you"

"Okay... but just until I'm strong enough to care for myself. Because I don't want this to be one-sided. I want to be able to protect you back Keith. You mean so much to me"

Keith laughed wetly, kissing the other boy again and smiling through the tears "Same Lance, you're my world. I'm going to get you through this baby, we'll find peace and happiness I swear" 

Lance exhaled feeling a warm comforting sensation of peace suffuse him. He still knew the fears resided in the back of his mind lurking to terrorize him, but in this moment, with Keith here, feeling his warmth and love he couldn't feel more relaxed and secure. It was like Keith's love made him invincible for a short while. 

"Stay with me?" he asked softly, looking up through his lashes at the other boy

"Of course. As long as you need me to" Keith replied "The nurses want you to stay in until your fluids are replenished and they're probably going to increase your therapy sessions and change your medication, but as soon as I can, I'm going to take you home okay?"

His hand kept stroking through Lance's curls, tucking loose strands behind his ears until the sickly boy fell back asleep, seeming to rest peacefully

Later Romelle came in to check and found them both asleep, Keith curled over the bed, his face next to Lance's their breathing even and calm, both wearing the sweetest expressions and she cupped her hands over her mouth, letting out the softest aww and scurrying off to tell her girlfriend all about it and demand some soft snuggling of her own!


End file.
